<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>High (School) Society III by TheOtherXOPrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945071">High (School) Society III</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess'>TheOtherXOPrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glamour, Luxury, Money ... And Scheming [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU with canon elements, Bad Boy!Finn, Class Differences, Decent!Rachel, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Prince!Sebastian, Princess!Santana, Stinking Rich!New Directions, Underage Drinking, Upper Class AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherXOPrincess/pseuds/TheOtherXOPrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties, money, luxury, glamour and scheming – This is McKinley Academy, the one and only highschool for upper class children of politicians, billionaires or otherwise powerful people. Everyone envies those teens attending the elite school, thinking they have it all, but are their lives really as picture perfect as one might think?</p><p>Rachel is shocked: She has been suspended from McKinley Academy. Even worse: Her boyfriend seems to be responsible for her suspension. In the meantime, Kurt suffers the consequences of his affair with Blaine. After Burt's and Carole's disappearance, Finn seems to break down to the commitment of his family business. Santana needs to decide whether she comes out to her family or whether she agrees to marry the loathsome Prince Sebastian. And why do Sam and Mercedes want to keep their (special) friendship a secret?</p><p>The fulminant final of the (admittedly not always) glamorous High-Society Trilogy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arranged Santana Lopez/Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson &amp; Kurt Hummel, Kitty Wilde/Matt Rutherford, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry &amp; Kurt Hummel &amp; Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans &amp; Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glamour, Luxury, Money ... And Scheming [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, already the last part...</p><p>This work is based on the novel "Save Us" by Mona Kasten.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Blaine was six, his grandpa once asked him: If the day comes where you lose everything, what will you do? He had never really thought about the answer. But he always knew: Giving up was never an option.</p>
<p>But now that he was twenty-three years old, in his former office where he felt like a criminal all of a sudden, he had no answer. His situation seemed hopeless, his future was uncertain. Blaine didn't know what to do.</p>
<p>He took the box, putting his belongings inside it. His movements were slow, but he needed to be fast. He had to leave the building before lunch break was ending.</p>
<p>
  <em>As from now, you are suspended. You are not allowed to contact any of the students of McKinley Academy. If you don't abide by this ban, I will press charges against you.</em>
</p>
<p>Blaine looked around in the office. The shelves were empty now, it looked kind of sad. 'That's your own fault', a bitter voice in his head said. One last time, he checked the drawers of his old desk.</p>
<p>Actually, he decided weeks ago that he wanted to look for another job at another school so that he could be with Kurt. But there was still a big difference to leave voluntarily or to be escorted out of the building by the security guys.</p>
<p>Blaine gulped audibly and grabbed his coat and his box. Without turning around, he quickly left the office.</p>
<p>He wondered whether Kurt knew what happened.</p>
<p>Or how he was now. Would Blaine see him again?</p>
<p>Would he ever get a job as a teacher again?</p>
<p>What if he wouldn't?</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Blaine went along the hallway to the registry to return his keys. Students were passing him on his way, some of them were greeting him nicely. Blaine forced himself to smile at them. He really had loved his job at McKinley.</p>
<p>Next to registry, a certain tall, young man was standing. The one who was responsible for all that crap that happened to him. Blaine stared at him. Finn Hudson kept a straight face. Like he didn't just destroy Blaine's life.</p>
<p>Blaine knew what he was capable of doing. And he also knew it was no good idea to piss him off.</p>
<p>"He and his friends are a loose cannon", Figgins had warned him when he started working at McKinley. "So beware."</p>
<p>Blaine had ignored his words back then because he already knew the other side of the story. Kurt had told him how Finn was suffering in reality.</p>
<p>But now, Blaine felt stupid because he hadn't been more cautious. He should have known that Finn would do anything for his brother.</p>
<p>Next to Finn was Chandler Kiehl. Luckily, Blaine never had to teach him. He didn't know whether he would be able to keep up a professional façade around that boy. Everytime he saw Chandler, there was a picture of him and Kurt in front of his eyes. How they left the school building together, laughing. How Chandler was by his side after Kurt's grandmother had died and Blaine wasn't. How he hugged Kurt tightly.</p>
<p>Blaine gritted his teeth, clutching the box tighter. He stopped in front of the door and looked at the two boys.</p>
<p>"Are you happy now?", Blaine hissed at Finn. The quarterback didn't show any emotions what made Blaine angrier than before.</p>
<p>"What were you guys thinking?", he asked the boys, narrowing his eyes. Again, none of the boys answered.</p>
<p>"Are you aware that you destroy existences with your childish behavior?" Finn and Chandler exchanged glances; Finn seemed to get mad as well, now.</p>
<p>"You are the one who should've thought first", Chandler snarled.</p>
<p>Blaine just laughed bitterly.</p>
<p>"It's surprising that you still can laugh", Chandler spat. "It's over. You are busted, are you aware of that?"</p>
<p>Blaine clutched the keys in his hands. Was that rich bastard thinking he wasn't aware of that?<br/>That nobody would care where and when Kurt had met for the first time?<br/>That they had ended their relationship before Blaine started working at McKinley?<br/>Of course, he was aware, goddammit!</p>
<p>From now on, he would be the disgusting guy who had an affair with a student when he started working as a teacher.</p>
<p>Blaine felt sick now. He entered the office, slammed his keys on the counter and turned on his heel. When he left the registry, he noticed Chandler giving a phone to Finn.</p>
<p>"Thanks for that", he murmured.</p>
<p>Blaine quickly went to the exit, not noticing how Finn behind him started yelling at Chandler. Every step hurt, so did every breath.</p>
<p>That was it. His life was officially over.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Rachel just felt numb.</p>
<p>When the bus driver said that they arrived at the last station, she didn't know that she was supposed to get out. She didn't know what happened the past thirty minutes. Her limbs felt heavy when she got out of the bus, she clutched her violet bag tightly.</p>
<p>That didn't just happen, did it? She didn't just get kicked out of McKinley. Her dad didn't believe that she really had an affair with one of her teachers, right?<br/>She could forget Broadway without NYADA or Harvard.</p>
<p>Rachel was about to lose her mind. Her head was spinning. She closed her eyes, trying to even out her breathing. When she reopened them, she felt better. At least, she didn't feel like throwing up on the pavement any second. Now, she realized she didn't get out at the station when she passed her home.</p>
<p>Whatever, she couldn't go home anyway, now. Not after her dad had looked at her like that. There was only one person she would like to talk to.</p>
<p>Like on autopilot, Rachel retrieved her phone, dialing Mercedes' number. Hopefully, she had no sore throat or something.</p>
<p>Mercedes didn't pick up. Not even after the tenth time. Rachel frowned. Mercedes always picked up. She was practically married to her phone. She looked around. Mercedes' house was not far away from where she was. So the brunette turned around, heading to her friend's place.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Rachel rang the doorbell. She really needed someone to talk now, and Mercedes was the only person which came to her mind. The door opened, and Ophelia Jones was standing in front of her.</p>
<p>"Rachel? Aren't you supposed to be in school now?", Mercedes' mom asked her, confused.</p>
<p>Rachel bit her lip. "The school day ended earlier for me. Is Mercedes home? I need to talk to her."</p>
<p>Ophelia furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Mercedes didn't return from school, yet. Didn't you meet her there?"</p>
<p>Rachel frowned. Mercedes had sent her a text that she was sick and lying in bed at home. Why did she lie to her? Or to her parents? Did she hide something from her? But why?</p>
<p>"Rachel? Are you okay? You are look so pale", Ophelia said, concerned. Rachel shook her head.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Sorry I disturbed you. Have a nice day, Mrs. Jones" With that, she turned on her heel and left the porch of the Jones'.</p>
<p>While running, Rachel typed in another text and sent it to Mercedes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rachel: Where are you? We really need to talk, something happened</em>
</p>
<p>She stared at her display. There were three missed calls of Finn.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm the one who took the photos.</em>
</p>
<p>What happened was playing on repeat in her head, again and again.<br/>Her dad's disappointed face.<br/>Her principal taking away her future, just like that.</p>
<p>While walking along the river, some students of the public highschool she had attended for a couple of months passed her. They were talking about homework or laughed about things that happened in the break.</p>
<p>Rachel realized she had no one with whom she could talk about stuff like that anymore. No school, no family, no boyfriend.</p>
<p>Tears were burning in her eyes. She needed someone who told her that things were going to be all right even if she couldn't believe it. When she was about to retrieve her phone, a car stopped next to her. It was a dark red one with rusty rims and dirty windows. Rachel knew nobody who owned a car like that, so she continued walking.</p>
<p>But that car followed her.</p>
<p>Rachel turned to the window which was about to open. She didn't expect the face which appeared now.</p>
<p>"Rachel?", Sam asked. Apparently, she must look as horrible as she felt, because Sam narrowed his eyes, concerned. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>She pressed her lips together. Sam Evans was the last person she wanted to tell about her situation. Especially not because of the way he was looking at her. So pitiful.<br/>She was sure that everyone at McKinley knew about her getting kicked out. Rachel kept on walking without looking at the blond boy.</p>
<p>"Rachel, wait!" Sam behind her had left his car and was running towards her. She stopped and took a deep breath before turning around.</p>
<p>"You look like you will pass out any moment", Sam said, frowning. "Do you need help?"</p>
<p>She snorted. "Help?", she croaked. "From you?"</p>
<p>Sam pressed his lips together and looked back at her. "Puck told me what happened. That sucks."</p>
<p>Rachel stiffened and looked away. Of course, everyone knew it. Great, just great. She wanted to turn around and leave, but her feet didn't want to move.</p>
<p>Maybe because Sam didn't take a limousine like he always did, but a car which looked like it was going to fall apart any moment.</p>
<p>Maybe because his glance was earnest and not as if he wanted to make fun of her.</p>
<p>Maybe because they were in the quarter of Lima were the middle class lived, not the place a High-Society boy like Sam Evans would usually hang out. The upper-class quarter was on the other side of the city.</p>
<p>"What are you even doing here?", she wanted to know.</p>
<p>Sam shrugged. "I just passed this quarter by coincidence."</p>
<p>"By coincidence. Of course", Rachel answered, eyebrows cocked.</p>
<p>"Look", Sam changed the topic. "I really doubt that Finn has something to do with it."</p>
<p>"Did he send you to talk to me?"</p>
<p>The blond boy shook his head. "No. But I know Finn. He is one of my best friends. He would never do that."</p>
<p>"The pictures look like I made out with a teacher, Sam. And Finn admitted having taken those pictures."</p>
<p>"Maybe, he did. But he never sent them to Figgins."</p>
<p>Rachel pressed her lips together.</p>
<p>"Finn would never do that", Sam said insistently.</p>
<p>"Why are you so sure?", she asked.</p>
<p>"Because I know how important you are to him. He would never do something that harms you."</p>
<p>Would it change things of he didn't send them? But why did he even take those photos?</p>
<p>"I want to know myself what the matter is with all that. Come with me, Rachel. Please."</p>
<p>She stared at Sam and hesitated. The day had already reached its lowest point. It couldn't get worse than it already was, she had nothing to lose anymore.</p>
<p>So Rachel ignored the warning bells in her head and got into Sam's rusty car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The news that Blaine and Rachel had been suspended from McKinley spread like wildfire. It was unbearable for Kurt to stand in front of the school and wait until Andy picked him up. When he called Finn or Rachel, neither of them picked up, not to mention Mercedes or Blaine.</p><p>Kurt felt sick when he thought about how Blaine must feel now, and it drove him crazy not to know how he was.</p><p>When he finally arrived at home, Kurt directly went to his room, trying to call him again. This time, he picked up, and Kurt sighed, relieved.</p><p>"Blaine?"</p><p>"Yes." His voice was toneless.</p><p>"I'm so sorry", Kurt blurted out while he went up and down in his room. His heart was racing. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want that to happen."</p><p>He could hear Blaine inhale. "It's not your fault, Kurt."</p><p>Yes, yes it was. It was Kurt's fault he and Rachel got kicked out of school. "In the afternoon, I will go to Principal Figgins and tell him everything. I will take the blame and…"</p><p>"Kurt", Blaine interrupted him softly.</p><p>"Rachel had been suspended as well. She had nothing to do with all that. I can't allow she will be punished for something she hasn't even done."</p><p>"Kurt, I…" Before Blaine could end his sentence, someone snatched Kurt's phone. Kurt yelped, startled, and turned around.</p><p>His grandfather was standing behind him with his phone in his hand and ended the call.</p><p>"Hey! What…?", Kurt started.</p><p>"You are never going to talk to that teacher ever again", grandfather cut him off icily. "Do you understand?"</p><p>Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.</p><p>He knew it.</p><p>Grandfather knew about him and Blaine.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>"Grandfather…", Kurt whispered desperately.</p><p>James grimaced when he said this word. "Your grandmother would be ashamed of you if she were still alive.", he said calmly.</p><p>These words felt like a punch to his stomach. "Please, let me explain, grandfather, it is not like you think it is, Blaine and I knew each other before…"</p><p>Suddenly, James lifted his arm and threw the phone against the wall with so much force it shattered into millions of pieces. Stunned, Kurt stared at him.</p><p>"I will say it again: you are never going to talk to that man ever again. Did you understand?!" His voices trembled with anger.</p><p>"I'm trying to explain that…"</p><p>"I don't want to hear your explanations, Kurt", he hissed.</p><p>Kurt hated when he acted like that.</p><p>"I didn't save your highly prestigious reputation just because of your bicurious, youthful phase. This is going to end!"</p><p>It felt like someone just splashed Kurt with ice cold water. Did he just call his sexuality <em>bicurious, youthful phase</em>? He needed some time to find his voice again. There was a more important question burning on his tongue. "What do you mean by 'saving my highly prestigious reputation'?"</p><p>"I made sure that our family name won't get damaged even more. You should be glad instead of looking at me like that."</p><p>Kurt's throat was dry all of a sudden. "It was you?", he croaked. "You gave the photos to Principal Figgins?"</p><p>James' cold eyes were looking at him. "Yes."</p><p>Kurt's head started spinning and he needed to hold on to the chair in front of him. His grandfather was to blame that Blaine lost his job and Finn's girlfriend got suspended.<br/>And he thought that Kurt was 'bicurious'.</p><p>"Why did you do that?", he whispered.</p><p>Now, he didn't want to explain that situation to his grandfather anymore. He was mad now. Really mad.</p><p>"Because you could destroy that family – are you aware what you endangered with your reckless behavior? Don't you care about this family?", James asked.</p><p>"Family? You don't even care about your so-called family!", Kurt hissed, balling his hands. He had never talked to grandfather like that before.<br/>"The only think you care about is money. How Finn and I are after grandmother's death is uninteresting to you. And now, you are standing in front of me and want me to be happy because you made sure my boyfriend <em>got kicked out of school</em>?!"</p><p>James' flinched shortly after Kurt had said boyfriend, but then, he kept a straight face. "I would do more to save the name of this family."</p><p>His calm voice drove Kurt crazy. He buried his nails so deep into his palms that he surely was going to bleed.</p><p>"You need to be grateful, Kurt.", he added.</p><p>His anger reached its highest point and he blurted the following words out. "You may have kicked him out of school, but you can't kick him out of my life!", Kurt yelled, outraged.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I can. After your phase is over, you will understand me. And you will thank me." James turned around and wanted to leave his room.</p><p>But he wasn't done yet.</p><p>"No, you can't. Because I love him. And I'm <strong>gay</strong>, not <em>bicurious</em>."</p><p>Like in slo-mo, James turned around. "What?"</p><p>Kurt craned his chin, sullen. "I'm gay. That means I love guys. And I'm in love with Blaine."</p><p>James blinked a few times. His shoulders trembled and red flecks were on his face and on his neck. Kurt thought he knew all variants of grandfather's anger. He and Finn had learned to interpret the twitches of his corners of his mouth and to leave in time.</p><p>But like now, he had never seen him. All of a sudden, he came closer to Kurt, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Did you tell anyone else?", he asked so quiet Kurt didn't almost hear him.</p><p>That question was quite unexpected, and Kurt needed some seconds to shake his head. "No, I…"</p><p>"Good", James cut him off. Without looking at him, his grandfather went to the walk-in closet of Kurt and entered. Perplexed, Kurt followed him. James had just dragged the big suitcase from the shelve and was about to throw clothes inside it.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>James didn't react. He just grabbed shirts, sweaters, pants, underwear, bags and shoes. Even when the suitcase was already full, he didn't stop throwing things on it.</p><p>"Grandfather, what are you doing?", Kurt shouted. In this moment, Finn entered the room.</p><p>"What is going on here?", he asked. His glance was concerned when he eyed Kurt up and down to check whether he was okay. Then, he spotted James and his eyes widened.</p><p>"What are you doing, grandfather?", Finn asked as well.</p><p>James looked up. "You knew it?"</p><p>Finn frowned. "Knew what?"</p><p>"Why am I even asking? Of course he knew it.", their grandfather mumbled to himself.</p><p>"Why are you packing my things?", Kurt asked hoarsely.</p><p>"You are going to move out."</p><p>He felt nauseous. "What?", he panted.</p><p>Finn laid a hand on his shoulder to show him his support.</p><p>"Sometimes I wonder whether I'm the only sane person in this house. We had enough headlines last year. I won't allow you endanger the future of my firm because you are so dumb to sleep with your English teacher!", James roared.</p><p>Finn's hand on his shoulder tensed up. Kurt could feel how hard it was for him to hold his anger back. "You can't just pretend nothing happened", Finn said, trying to sound calm.</p><p>James closed the zipper of the travelling bag. "Yes, I can." He lifted the suitcase. "You will drive to your aunt. Immediately. And you will stay there until your…your…<em>phase</em> is over. No smartphones, no laptop, no iPad, no nothing!", he bellowed.</p><p>Kurt gasped for air. "W-What?"</p><p>"You can't do that!", Finn protested. "I'm gonna tell mom. And Burt."</p><p>James froze and looked at them with a suddenly sad expression on his face. "Didn't you hear? The yacht with Carole and Burt went missing." He ruffled his hair and gulped a couple of times. Did he just...blink back tears?</p><p>Finn swayed to the side, needing to hold on something. Kurt paled even more. How could it be? He did text his dad yesterday and Burt had answered.</p><p>"But don't worry, the chances they will be found are high. Until they have found your parents, I'm in charge here." He turned back to Finn. "What do you think will that childish phase of your brother do to the representation of <em>Hummel-Hudson's</em>?", James asked him.</p><p>Finn, having composed himself, looked up angrily. "That's all that matters to you? Only <em>Hummel-Hudson's</em>?"</p><p>"Of course. What else?"</p><p>"Your grandson should matter to you, goddammit!"</p><p>James snorted. "Don't be so naïve, Finn." With an ice -cold gaze, he looked at Kurt. "You should have thought about it earlier, Kurt."</p><p>Was it a nightmare? Would it end eventually? Kurt didn't think so.</p><p>"You can't send Kurt into exile and pretend he doesn't exist.", Finn shouted. His hand on Kurt's shoulder was trembling.</p><p>James got up and took the suitcase and the travelling bag. He wanted to leave Kurt's room, but Finn got into his way.</p><p>"Move, Finn."</p><p>"Even if you send Kurt away, the paparazzi will know what is going on soon. It won't change anything, you are just destroying our family more and more!", Finn yelled, outraged.</p><p>One second passed. But then, James dropped the bag, lifted his hand and…</p><p>Kurt's reaction was instinctive.</p><p>He threw himself in front of Finn when James struck. He hit his cheek and his ear with so much force that stars were dancing in front of his face. Kurt lost his balance and tried gripping something. But in the next moment, the floor came closer to him and everything went black.</p><p>…</p><p>Kurt had no idea how much time passed, but when he came to, he was lying on the floor. Loud voices made the pain worse.</p><p>Someone was shaking his shoulder softly.</p><p>Finn.</p><p>He was saying his name and each time, it sounded more desperate. Kurt blinked. He was lying in front of the door of his walk-in closet. Finn was sitting next to him, his eyes were widened and when he saw that Kurt was awake, he sighed, contended. Next to them, James was standing, suitcase in hand.</p><p>Maybe Kurt only imagined it, but he could see something like relief in his eyes. But only for a split second, cause in the next moment, he retrieved his phone, calling someone.</p><p>"Andino? Please come to the first floor and carry the bags of my grandson into the car. Kurt will move out today."</p><p>Without another word, he left the room.</p><p>To Kurt, it felt like someone tried to suffocate him. Carefully, he touched the spot where James had hit him and blinked back some tears when it started stinging.</p><p>"Everything is going to be alright", Finn whispered, holding him tight. "Don't worry, we will get it right"</p><p>Kurt really wished he could believe him.</p><hr/><p>"What's the matter with this car?", Rachel asked Sam after a while. They were on their way to the Hummel-Hudson house and driving on a bumpy road. Sam sighed.</p><p>"There had been some…financial changes in the house of the Evans'", he answered. "And that's why I got Tommy."</p><p>Again, Rachel looked around in the car. It didn't look like a Tommy. Honestly, it didn't look like anything that had a name. The seats were brown and worn out, they smelled like cigarettes and elderly people.</p><p>"You really called your car Tommy?"</p><p>"I didn't. A…a friend did." He turned on the radio, the only thing inside the car that wasn't older than twenty years.</p><p>"Oh", Rachel said. She didn't dare to ask what <em>financial changes</em> was supposed to mean. She and Sam were practically strangers. They had nothing in common but their friendship to Finn. Why did she get into his car again?</p><p>"I always wanted to talk to you, Rachel", he suddenly said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I acted like a dick. Back then on the party when I threw you into the pool. Or when I said that comment after Finn had kissed Quinn. I never should have acted like this. And I'm really sorry."</p><p>That was the last thing she would have expected.</p><p>"I regret having acted like that. Really. I know how much you mean to Finn and that's why you are also important to me. I hope you can forgive me eventually."</p><p>Rachel didn't know Sam like that. Whatever was going on in his life – it seemed to change him for the better.</p><p>"Thanks for your apology", she said after a while.</p><p>He nodded shortly and looked back to the road in front of him.</p><p>Rachel couldn't believe this was her life now. In the morning, she was only thinking about the event management club and what she had planned for it, and now? She was sitting in Sam Evan's rusty car because he had offered his help to her.</p><p>"Why do you even care about me and Finn?", she asked, skeptical. "I thought you were annoyed about me and him spending so much time together."</p><p>Sam turned right to another street. Ten minutes left until they arrived at Finn's.</p><p>"It has nothing to do with you", he said after a while. "I just didn't get how we couldn't be important to Finn anymore after almost fifteen years of friendship."</p><p>"That's not true. Your friendship means a lot to him."</p><p>Sam smiled. "I doubted that for a while. Maybe because my life was turned upside down as well."</p><p>Rachel nodded absentmindedly.</p><p>"And I…" He needed to search for the right words. "I have never seen Finn like in the past weeks. The majority of the people doesn't know it, but he had been really unhappy for a long time. His grandfather is an asshole, and if he had a choice, he would never work at <em>Hummel-Hudson's</em>, not even if he wouldn't be involved that much in managing the firm. But since he met you, he loosened up a bit."</p><p>Rachel felt how her face reddened.</p><p>"I want him to be happy." He threw her a short glance. "And you make him happy."</p><p>She searched for the right words, but Sam wasn't done yet.</p><p>"When Puck told me about your suspension and I saw you, I just wanted to help you. I mean it."</p><p>"Okay", Rachel answered.</p><p>"Besides…" Sam cleared his throat. "I can Finn understand a bit more. Maybe it is because of that."</p><p>She was about to ask him what he meant by that but at this moment, they arrived at the estate of the Hummel-Hudson's. Sam opened his window and scanned a key card on the display. The gate opened and he drove through.</p><p>Rachel frowned when she saw the limousine near the entrance of the mansion.</p><p>"What is going on here?", she heard Sam mumbling.</p><p>She noticed that the trunk was open, and Andy was about to put big bags inside it.</p><p>She gulped. Something had to be wrong. Very wrong.</p><p>Sam parked his car and they got out. At this moment, Kurt appeared on the entrance. He had buried his face in his hands, his shoulders were trembling. Finn was standing next to him with his right hand on his shoulder. That sight made cold shivers run down Rachel's spine. It reminded her of one of the photos of the funeral.</p><p>Sam and Rachel exchanged concerned glances and went over to them. When they arrived at the stairs, James Hudson appeared at the door. His icy glances intimidated Rachel, but nevertheless, she went up the stairs to the boys.</p><p>Finn's eyes widened when he saw Rachel. "Rachel", he whispered. "What-" She just shook her head and touched Kurt's arm. "Kurt.", she whispered.</p><p>He looked up. His cheeks were wet, but that wasn't the worst: Red and blue flecks were on one side of his face. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked over to Mr. Hudson who kept a straight face.</p><p>She never would have thought she could hate that man even more, but in that moment, she would like to go over to him and cause him the same pain he had caused Finn and Kurt day by day.</p><p>"What happened?", Sam asked next to her, looking back and forth between the brothers. "What are the suitcases for?"</p><p>Finn and Kurt still looked shocked.</p><p>"Kurt, it's time", Mr. Hudson said behind them. He went down the stairs and opened the door of the Rolls-Royce.</p><p>"Grandfather knows about my sexuality. And about the relationship. I…I have to leave Lima", Kurt stammered.</p><p>"Relationship?", Sam asked, frowning.</p><p>"I'm in a relationship with Blaine Anderson", Kurt whispered.</p><p>Sam stared at him with an open mouth. Obviously, he was speechless.</p><p>"Kurt!", James bellowed.</p><p>Panicked, Rachel looked at the car. "Is there something I can do for you?", she asked him. She didn't want to say goodbye to Kurt. He had become one of her best friends, he was important to her.</p><p>"Is there nothing I can do for you?", she asked, petrified. Kurt just shook his head and wiped his tears away. "No. I will call you and Mercedes when I have a phone again. If I get one."</p><p>"Okay", she croaked.</p><p>Slowly, Kurt went down the stairs. Rachel had never felt so powerless.</p><p>"Rachel", Finn said quietly. Hesitantly, he took her hand and stroke it softly. "I swear I didn't send the photos to Figgins"</p><p>In her head were thousands of thoughts and she didn't know on which one to concentrate first. Finn seemed to feel the same.</p><p>"I would like to explain everything to you, but I cannot let Kurt drive with grandfather all the way to Warren alone." He squeezed her cold hand. "Please trust me."</p><p>Now was not the right time to talk about everything. Even though she never would have thought hours ago she would be able to look at Finn again, she was ready to listen to his explanation.</p><p>"I can't wait forever", Rachel said. "You really hurt me today."</p><p>"I know. And I'm so sorry. But I beg you, one last time", he said quietly.</p><p>She nodded and let go of his hand.</p><p>Finn turned to Sam. "The others don't know of this relationship. Please don't tell anyone for now, man." Sam nodded shortly.</p><p>Then, Finn went down the stairs and got into the car next to Kurt. Andy closed the door and went to the driver's seat. He looked as sad as Rachel felt at the moment.</p><p>Rachel and Sam looked after the limousine leaving the estate, and her heart raced.</p><p>"Fuck", Sam mumbled, and she nodded in agreement. For a few minutes, the just stood there, looking to the direction the Rolls-Royce disappeared to. Then, the blond boy sighed.</p><p>"Come on", he said. "We could do with a change of scene."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dun! Don't worry, just because Kurt will leave Lima, it doesn't mean he won't appear again in the story. Actually, it's the opposite ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The training today had been a torture for Santana and the rest of the Cheerios. Sue Sylvester, their coach, had been in a bad mood because Coach Beiste had complained to her that Finn, Sam and Puck didn't show up.</p><p>Coach Sylvester had tortured the cheerleaders more than usual and Santana was sure she would have aching muscles the next day, and that really meant something because her body became quite robust after three years of Cheerio training.</p><p>One of the freshmen bumped into her and Santana almost fell down.<br/>The Latina stepped closer to her with balled hands.</p><p>"Do you have a problem, Nelson?!", she hissed.</p><p>"Just because of your clique, Coach Sylvester tortured us", Bree spat.</p><p>"And why the fuck is this my fault?", Santana growled.</p><p>"As one of the head Cheerios, you need to make sure that doesn't happen again. There are people in this team that still take sports serious."</p><p>With these words, Bree stomped to the changing room. Santana needed a lot of force not to storm after her and go all Lima-Heights-Adjacent on her dumb ass.</p><p>She gritted her teeth, trying to remember what her mother had taught her about keeping her countenance all the years.</p><p>That was one of the reasons she had decided to leave Spain almost four years ago to attend an American highschool. Her temper and impulsiveness had been out of place at a royal palace. But here at McKinley, Santana could be herself without worrying what the others might think. She was only Santana, not Princess Santana Maria Lopez.</p><p>Like on autopilot, Santana looked over to Brittany who was about to pick up volleyballs and put them into a basket. Usually, she would have complained about the freshman to Brittany. She had the gift to calm her down by just listening.</p><p>When Brittany listened to her, she had a feeling to be taken seriously. She was so calm and cool-headed, and even if people might think she didn't know what she was talking about, Britt was a good adviser. That was the reason why Santana loved her, she was the opposite of her – impulsive and slightly choleric.</p><p>They complemented each other perfectly, that's why Britt has always been her best friend.</p><p>'Had been', Santana corrected herself in her thoughts.</p><p>Sometimes, she wondered whether she should have allowed the affair with Britt. Maybe she could have saved their friendship.</p><p>But now, it was over between the two of them, and Santana was convinced there was no way to undo their mistakes. After Santana had hit Bethany with her car some weeks ago, the fight between her and Britt escalated.</p><p>Britt told her she couldn't continue like that, pretending in school that they were only friends, while they were something like a couple when they were alone.</p><p>That she wanted to kiss Santana in public as well and whenever they were with their friends.</p><p>Santana had explained to her that she couldn't do that. Not only because she was not ready to come out yet or because she feared what people might think of her, but also because of her royal status.</p><p>She was scared what her people might think of a lesbian princess because there had never been one in Spain before.</p><p>She was scared whether they would still accept her as their monarch if they ever found out.</p><p>Brittany had suggested to be only friends, nothing more, and Santana had agreed although it had hurt a lot. But on the other side, she was glad they were still friends.</p><p>But it didn't feel like before. The atmosphere was tensed up, and Santana couldn't ignore any longer what had happened between her and Britt.</p><p>She forced herself to look away from the woman she loved but couldn't have and went over to her locker to retrieve her towel and her phone.</p><p>Trout mouth had written her a text.</p><p>
  <em>Sam: May the boys, Rachel &amp; I come over to your place? Some shit went down at Finn's &amp; Kurt's place &amp; we need distraction</em>
</p><p>"Fuck", Santana mumbled. That was the last thing she needed.</p><p>The boys, Britt and Quinn were something like a second family to her, even if she would never admit it out loud. They had played together as kids whenever she had visited her abuela in America (which was quite often. Her parents, especially Maribel, wanted her to be fluent in English).<br/>When fourteen-year-old Santana moved to the US to attend McKinley, she knew no one, but the clique, especially Brittany, had welcomed her with open arms from the first day on. She would never forget what they did for her.</p><p>That's why she was worried when she read the text.</p><p>"What happened?", Quinn next to her asked. She had already dressed up and wore her school uniform. Britt joined her.</p><p>"The boys and Manhands will come over to me", she said, turning around to her friends. It took her at lot of force to look at Brittany and to suppress the feelings coming up.</p><p>"Rachel has to feel horrible", Quinn commented. "Allegedly, she made out with Anderson and got kicked out of school because of that." Her skeptical tone was telling Santana that she didn't believe that.</p><p>Santana wrinkled her nose. "Something is wrong. Very wrong. Everyone who has eyes on his head knows that this hobbit is as straight as the sun is dark."</p><p>"But the sun is not dark, San", Britt pointed out.</p><p>"That's the point", Santana answered softly. If it had been another person saying that, she would have hissed at him and questioned the person's IQ. But it was Britt, goddammit! The love of her life.</p><p>"I also doubt that Rachel did that. And that Finn sent the photos to Figgins. There is more to this story", Quinn thought out loud.</p><p>Santana nodded in agreement. Frankenteen did a lot of more horrible things, but he would never do something that would harm his girlfriend. He always looked at her like his eyes would turn into baby-pink hearts any second, it was disgusting.</p><p>The Latina cleared her throat. "Are you coming as well?"</p><p>While Quinn nodded, Britt just looked at her, questioning. Some strands of her blond hair were in her face, and Santana resisted the urge to brush them away. Instead, she clutched her water bottle tighter.</p><p>"Do you want me to come?", Britt asked. Although they didn't really spend that much time together lately, Santana still had hope that things would be all right again between her and Britt. As friends.</p><p>So she nodded. "The more the merrier." She dared to look into Brittany's beautiful eyes. Santana was sure Britt knew what was going on in her head now. She knew her too well.</p><p>"Then, I would like to come with you", Britt said quietly.</p><p>"Cool", Santana answered. Confused, Quinn looked back and forth between her friends.</p><p>"I'm going to take a quick shower", Brittany said, backing away.</p><p>The Latina nodded. "Okay. We will wait for you in the Foyer." She grabbed Quinn's hand and left the changing room.</p><p>"What was that?", Quinn asked her, confused. Santana just shrugged. If she only knew.</p><p>...</p><p>Manhands looked like she had a hard, long day. She had slumped down on one of Santana's sofas with a pale face expression and didn't move since that moment. While all of them wore casual outfits, Rachel still wore her school uniform. She looked so sad.</p><p>Santana wasn't the most empathic person, but even she had the urge to take care of her after seeing her like that.</p><p>Quinn turned on the music on the stereo system while Santana called Juanita to make them something to eat. Since she was fourteen, she lived in that mansion with their housekeeper Jorge, her cook Juanita and her abuela Alma. It was way to big for only four people, but Santana was happy she had enough space for herself. The entire second floor belonged to her only.</p><p>Her older sister Fernanda and her parents, King Felipe and Queen Maribel also had rooms, but they never were in the US, so they stayed empty all the time.<br/>But Santana didn't care she didn't see her family that often. Her parents were busy with Fernanda all the time, the future Queen of Spain. Santana only played a minor role in their lives.</p><p>After a while, Juanita handed to each person a plate with mini tacos with sour cream and sweet chili dips, and Santana thanked her. While the boys, Quinn and Britt started eating with appetite after their exhausting training, Rachel just stared down her plate on her lap.</p><p>"Are we going to talk about what happened?", Quinn asked carefully. "Or do we ignore it and talk about something else?"</p><p>Sam who sat on the opposite of Rachel lifted his head, looking at Rachel, questioning. The brunette just shrugged as if she didn't care anymore.</p><p>"James kicked out Kurt.", Sam said.</p><p>"WHAT?!", Mike and Artie shouted in unison.</p><p>"I wanted to drive Rachel to Finn", Sam explained. "But when we arrived there, the trunk had been loaded and Kurt was crying. They all got in and left."</p><p>"Fuck", Puck hissed. "What did Hummel do to piss off his old man like that?"</p><p>Sam and Rachel exchanged glances and stared down their plates. Santana had a feeling they knew more than they wanted to admit.</p><p>"I already told Finn we are here. He will come over when he is back.", Sam changed the topic.</p><p>"Kay", Santana said, biting into a mini taco although she kind of had lost her appetite. Although she never showed it, Lady Lips was also important to her. He was a part of her clique which made him a part of her family.<br/>When she put down the plate on the glass table, she noticed that Rachel didn't even touch her food.</p><p>"Look, Rachel. I have heard what happened in school", Puck suddenly said. Rachel looked at him with wide eyes. "I have seen how Finn took the photos", he admitted.</p><p>Rachel looked somewhat pissed, now, but Puck went on before she could say something.</p><p>"Finn didn't know you back then. He just wanted to have a back-up plan. But now, he really likes you. I doubt that he is responsible for what happened."</p><p>"I need to hear it from Finn."</p><p>"I totally get that", Puck nodded.</p><p>Now, it was dead silent inside the room. Quinn cleared her throat.</p><p>"I know it is a bit late, Rachel, but I want to apologize."</p><p>Surprised, Rachel turned to the blonde. "For what?"</p><p>"That I made out with Finn on Sam's party. I really didn't know he was in a relationship with you. If I have known it, I never would have kissed him. Or flirted with him. Hell, I never even had feelings for him. I just want you to know how sorry I am. And about what happened with you and Mr. Anderson."</p><p>Rachel smiled, tired. "It's okay. And it happened a long time ago. I'm over it.", she answered shortly.</p><p>Again, it was silent in the parlor. Rachel looked over to the picture hanging above Santana's head. The Latina looked at it as well, smiling faintly.<br/>It showed twelve to thirteen- year old versions of her, Lucy Caboosey, Britt Britt, Trout Mouth, Asian Boy, Hockey-Puck, Frankenteen, Wheels and Lady Lips sitting on the lawn near a lake. They were having a picnic and they all looked so happy, so careless. Back then, the only problems were whether her sandwich was filled with peanut butter or with jam.</p><p>Santana got up. "Well, I need a drink", she said and went over to the cupboard where she kept all the alcoholic beverages. She retrieved a bottle of Tequila, poured the alcohol into glasses and put them on the table.</p><p>Britt shook her head, pointing at the bottle of water in her hand. So Santana offered it to Rachel. The brunette eyed the glass and Santana expected her to decline, but to her surprise, she took it and downed the entire content before they all could clink glasses.</p><p>Expectantly, Rachel looked at the Latina, wanting her to pour another round of Tequila into her glass. She hesitated but decided to pour in alcohol anyway.</p><p>"Do you think it is a good idea?", Puck asked, sipping at his own glass.</p><p>"Puck is right, guys. Are you sure?", Mike agreed.</p><p>Sam turned the music louder. It was a pop song from the charts.</p><p>"No", Santana and Rachel said at the same time. The Latina slumped down on the sofa, clinking her glass against those of her friends. "Cheers to bad ideas", Artie grinned.</p><p>For the first time this afternoon, Manhan...<em>Rachel</em> smiled faintly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I noticed that Bree didn't have a family name, so I decided to call her Nelson lol</p><p>And I decided to give Santana a backstory and Brittana a storyline ;)</p><p>See you next chapter :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tequila is great!", Rachel slurred some drinks later, dancing in Santana's parlor to the loud music. She spun around and Brittany next to her cheered. Puck, who was also dancing to the music, smirked with the bottle in his hand. Rachel had no idea where his glass went.</p><p>"That's true", he agreed. "If you are drunk, you are really wise, Rachel."</p><p>"Excuse me", she laughed. "I'm always wise."</p><p>Puck smirked even more. "Also true."</p><p>Rachel had no idea, how, but at the moment, Puck was the most awesome person in the world. She felt connected to him. They had a lot in common, but she was always too blind to see it when she was sober. She decided to ignore the jealous glances Quinn and Santana were throwing her.</p><p>"Mike", Rachel said and retrieved her phone. "Please be so nice and take a photo of me and Noah."</p><p>Grinning, he followed orders.</p><p>"Thank you", Rachel slurred.</p><p>"By the way, you have more than 200 texts and missed calls", Mike informed her. "Maybe you should look at them before people who are important to you will be worried sick."</p><p>Rachel blinked and took the phone. Six missed calls from Mercedes, seven from her dads and eight texts.</p><p>"Crap", she mumbled. She swayed a bit on her feet when she read the text.</p><p>
  <em>Mercedes: Sorry, I was kind of busy. What happened? Do you want to talk? Shall I come over?</em>
</p><p>Rachel knew she had to answer her, but she didn't want to deal with her problems right know. The alcohol helped her numb the pain, and she felt better at the moment.</p><p>Absentmindedly, she put her phone back into her jacket's pocket. Then, she put off the jacket, threw it on the sofa and danced with Brittany and Puck.</p><p>For the first time, she let go of everything. She closed her eyes, moving to the music. She let Puck and Brittany help her forget the reality. She didn't really notice Mike, Sam, Artie, Santana and Quinn talking.</p><p>She had lost track of time, and she didn't even know how much Tequila she had drunk by now.</p><p>"Another sip?", Brittany asked her, wanting to hand her the bottle. Rachel was about to give the empty glass to her when a voice interrupted her.</p><p>"What happened here?"</p><p>Rachel turned around. Finn was standing in the parlor. Sam who had let him in appeared behind him.</p><p>"I have nothing to do with all that, just for your information", the blond boy said and sat back down on the armchair.</p><p>Finn looked over to Rachel and she looked back. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed different emotions in his eyes.</p><p>Anger. Sadness. Regret. Guilt.</p><p>Rachel would like to take him into her arms. At the same time, she wanted to yell at him to learn who had sent the pictures of her and Mr. Anderson to Figgins.</p><p>Finn came over to his friends. He looked at Rachel, a bit insecure. "Hey."</p><p>"Hey", she answered.</p><p>Finn wrinkled his nose and looked at the glass Rachel was holding. "You guys smell like Tequila."</p><p>"Your sense of smell is impressive, Frankenteen", Santana said, patting his shoulder. "Rachel and I drank away our sorrow."</p><p>Finn didn't comment that statement. He went over to the sofa, Artie turned the music down. Finn looked so tired; he ruffled his hair absentmindedly. He turned to Rachel.</p><p>"I took the photos of you and Anderson", he began. "On the Back-To-School party last year. We didn't know each other back then."</p><p>Rachel nodded.</p><p>"I didn't know what you would do with the knowledge about Kurt. I thought I needed something I could use against you."</p><p>"What knowledge about Kurt?", Quinn asked, frowning.</p><p>Finn took a deep breath. "Rachel isn't the one who had an affair with Anderson."</p><p>Puck's eyes widened. "Kurt and Anderson?", he asked incredulously.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, I used to crush on Mr. Anderson… Is he really gay?", Quinn wondered.</p><p>Santana threw her an insulting glance. "Please, Fabray. <em>That</em> was obvious. But Lady Hummel and hobbit? Wanky!"</p><p>"That's the reason why your grandfather flipped out?", Artie asked.</p><p>"Yes.", Finn nodded. "He kicked Kurt out and sent him to our aunt in Warren." Rachel could feel how his body tensed up.</p><p>"Fuck", Puck said. He wanted to offer the Tequila bottle to Finn, but he shook his head.</p><p>"How did James even find out about that relationship?", Mike asked.</p><p>"Chandler." Finn spat out that name.</p><p>Surprised, Rachel looked up. That was new information to her. To Sam as well because he paled instantly. "What? When?", the blond boy asked.</p><p>"He had seen Kurt with Anderson on Saturday at the spring ball. You can imagine how he reacted because he hoped for years that he would get together with Kurt eventually. I was at his place after that incident, and Chandler stole my phone."</p><p>Finn shook his head, disappointed himself. "I wanted to be there for him. And he just used me. He gave the photos to grandfather so that he could make sure that Anderson disappeared from Kurt's life." He looked at Rachel. "And you from mine."</p><p>That's why there was an <em>HH</em> on the envelope. James Hudson had photoshopped the pictures and sent them to Figgins to get rid of her and Mr. Anderson.</p><p>"He wanted to kill two birds with one stone.", she whispered, stunned.</p><p>"No way", Sam mumbled. "I know my cousin. He would never go so low."</p><p>"People are able to do anything if they are unhappily in love", Brittany murmured thoughtfully, looking at Santana.</p><p>"What are we going to do now?", Artie asked. "We can't allow that Kurt is gonna be banished and Rachel gets kicked out of school!"</p><p>Rachel felt her heart warm up. She could understand why Finn loved his clique.</p><p>"I have to get Chandler to admit what he has done", Finn said. "And I'm going to help you", Sam insisted, still disappointed in his cousin. "After all, it's my cousin. I feel responsible for his mistakes."</p><p>Rachel shook her head, patting his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Sam. You couldn't have seen this coming."</p><p>Finn also shook his head. "You are family, he could manipulate you more than me. No, dude, I'm gonna do this alone."</p><p>The quarterback turned back to Rachel. "You will go to NYADA or Harvard." He sounded sure of what he was saying. "No matter what I have to do to make sure of it."</p><p>Before Rachel could say anything, Puck came over to him. "We will help you, man."</p><p>"Absolutely. James is a douche; he needs to be stopped", Santana agreed.</p><p>"Santana is right. We are the good ones, we need to defeat villains like James Hudson", Brittany said.</p><p>The others hummed in agreement. Finn looked at his clique, grateful and proud. And Rachel got a feeling that her situation wasn't as hopeless anymore as it had been hours ago.</p>
<hr/><p><em>I don't want to go</em>; Finn could still hear Kurt's sobs in his head. Finn pressed his finger on his nose to ease the headache, but it didn't help. Neither did the painkillers Santana gave to him before he and Rachel left.</p><p>He screwed up. As a brother and as a friend.</p><p>If he could, he would go to Warren instead of Kurt. And if he could, he would give his place of McKinley to Rachel so that she could graduate. But his wishes couldn't help him right now.</p><p>"Finn", Rachel whispered next to him.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I got kicked out of school."</p><p>Finn looked at the brunette. Her eyes were big, her face was pale. He had begged Andy to park some miles away from Rachel's place in hope that a short walk would help her calm down. If he brought her home like he had found her at Santana's, her parents would surely hate him forever.</p><p>She was trembling a bit, so Finn put off his coat and laid it on her shoulders. He was speechless. He could only rub her warm with his jacket.</p><p>Rachel laughed bitterly, then, she sobbed. "I of all people. Got kicked out of school. Can you believe that?"</p><p>No. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. Or that everything was his fault. Would Rachel even be able to look into his eyes again once she was sober the next day and she realized that it was his fault?</p><p>"I have no idea what to do now. With a comment like that in my record, no school would take me. And without graduation, I can't study. I will search for a job so that I won't live at my parents' place forever. Maybe at a cheap diner." She blinked back tears, but it was in vain. The tears were running down her cheeks anyway and her pain was passed over to Finn.</p><p>"I'm sorry I have disappointed you again", he mumbled. He brushed back the strands of her hair and wiped away her tears. "I still mean what I said at Santana's place. I will do everything so that you can attend Harvard or NYADA. I promise." He was serious. He would even fight if necessary. He wouldn't survive to lose her again. Not after they had overcome so many obstacles. Not since he knew that she was the best that ever happened to him.</p><p>"Ever since I know you, my life is a mess", Rachel said roughly. "I don't know whether to believe it."</p><p>Finn caressed her cheek. "I totally get it. Until you can do this, I will just believe in it for the both of us."</p><p>Rachel gulped. She buried her face into his chest and held him tightly, as if he was the only thing she could hold on at the moment. Finn wasn't sure whether she really believed him or whether the alcohol made her tired. But he lifted his hand and caressed the back of her head.</p><p>Whenever Rachel was so close, it didn't feel like the burden of the entire world was on his shoulders. It felt like the world was in his arms.</p>
<hr/><p>Rachel woke up with a killer headache. She couldn't remember going to bed anymore. But then, a cold shiver ran down her spine. Suddenly, she remembered everything.</p><p>She got kicked out of school.</p><p>Kurt got kicked out of his home.</p><p>She had drunk Tequila with Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman.</p><p>And then, Finn brought her home, promising her that things will be alright.</p><p>Her phone next to her vibrated. Drowsy, Rachel took it and accepted the call.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"White girl! Thank god, you are alive!", Mercedes shouted. Rachel flinched and groaned. Had Mercedes' voice always been so loud? "Where were you? Your dads were worried sick and so was I!"</p><p>Rachel laid back on her bed. "Sorry. I just needed time. But I could ask you the same. You weren't sick, I was at your place yesterday."</p><p>For a while, Mercedes didn't say anything. "I skipped classes, okay? I needed more time to study geography. You know, the workload at McKinley is stressful from time to time."</p><p>Rachel frowned. She could tell that Mercedes was lying to her, but she didn't want to force her to talk. "Okay", she sighed. "But if you ever need help with school, you know you can ask me…" she trailed off. Right, she just got kicked out.</p><p>"Is it true?", Mercedes asked hesitantly. "Did you really get kicked out of McKinley?"</p><p>Black stars were dancing in front of her face and Rachel rubbed her face. "Yes", she answered quietly. "And Kurt got kicked out of his home because of his affair with Mr. Anderson. He has to live with his aunt in Warren."</p><p>She could hear Mercedes gasping. "Wait…What? I mean Kurt told me he is gay, but he and Mr. Anderson? And Warren, Ohio? That hick town? Poor boo. I tried to call him, but I never reached him."</p><p>"James Hudson smashed his phone", Rachel sighed sadly.</p><p>"He WHAT?", Mercedes gasped.</p><p>Someone knocked on Rachel's door and Hiram pocked his head into her room. Rachel laid down her phone although Mercedes was still talking. "Dad…"</p><p>"Your dad and I want you to come down. We need to talk."</p><p>Hiram turned around and Rachel heard him going down the stairs. "…Figgins can't just do…", Mercedes rambled, but Rachel cut her off.</p><p>"Sorry, Mercedes, I have to go. But we can talk later, okay?" Her friend sighed. "Okay. But you really owe me an explanation later."</p><p>Rachel hung up and laid the phone on her dresser. She went to the bathroom to freshen up and brush her teeth. When she returned from the bathroom, she instictively wanted to grab her school uniform, but then she remembered what had happened. Taking deep breaths, Rachel grabbed her jeans and a grey-pink sweater.</p><p>Her dads were already sitting at the table in the kitchen. Usually, they would wish each other a good morning and eat breakfast together while talking about the plans of the day.</p><p>Now, they were looking at their daughter with blank faces. Her dads exchanged glances and LeRoy looked at Rachel.</p><p>"What happened yesterday, Rachel?", he asked her. Irritated, she looked back and forth between her parents. "Dad surely did tell you everything."</p><p>"But I want to hear it from you."</p><p>LeRoy's glance was neutral without the disappointment of Hiram yesterday.</p><p>"I…I have been suspended from school.", she croaked.</p><p>"And why?"</p><p>She gritted her teeth. She had never felt so uncomfortable in the presence of her family. She would like to get up and go to her room.</p><p>"I don't know what you want to hear from me, dad", she said. "Shall I tell you that it's true? That I wanted to improve my GPA and kissed my teacher to do so?"</p><p>Rachel couldn't look at her parents and looked at the table, instead. In five minutes, she normally left to drive to school by car or by bus. But now, she was sitting here in the kitchen with her dads, talking about her "affair".</p><p>"No, that's not what I want to hear from you", LeRoy said, calm. "I want to know what the matter is with those photos. And I want to listen to your side of the story."</p><p>Surprised, she looked at him.</p><p>"I didn't give you the opportunity to explain it yesterday. And I'm really sorry", Hiram said softly. "I had been overwhelmed with the situation. After I saw the photos…I have believed Principal Figgins and I didn't let you explain."</p><p>Rachel held her breath.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Rachel."</p><p>Now, her eyes started burning. She tried to swallow the big lump in her throat, but she couldn't.</p><p>"But you can't just disappear like that. We were worried sick", Hiram whispered.</p><p>"It wasn't fair we hadn't been there for you yesterday", LeRoy went on. "And we would appreciate it if you explained everything to us."</p><p>No matter how much Rachel blinked, the tears wouldn't disappear. Hiram poured tea into her cup, and Rachel wiped her cheeks and took a sip. She didn't know what to tell them. The truth? Wouldn't it be a betrayal of confidence if she told them everything about Finn and Kurt?</p><p>But on the other side, that whole thing did not only concern the boys, but also her. And no matter how important the both of them were to Rachel, she couldn't just keep on destroying the close relationship to her dads.</p><p>"It all started when I wanted to take the recommendatory letter of Mr. Anderson", Rachel started. "Last year in September."</p><p>Her dads were listening with interest. And Rachel realized it felt so freeing to say the truth. "I thought we had an appointment. But when I entered, he wasn't alone."</p><p>The beginning was hard for her, but as the story progressed, she realized how easier it got explaining everything. When she told them how James Hudson and Chandler had manipulated the photos, Hiram grabbed LeRoy's hand.</p><p>"James Hudson is ruthless. He would stop at nothing to save the reputation of his family.", Rachel explained with a rough voice.</p><p>"And he doesn't care he destroys other families", Hiram said, shaking his head. "What a horrible person."</p><p>"Horrible person? I could think of other names", LeRoy spat, frowning. "I wonder how a person like him could have a good-natured grandson like Kurt."</p><p>Rachel took a sip of her tea. Her throat was dry from all the talking.</p><p>"I can't believe you kept a giant secret like that all the time.", Hiram said.</p><p>Rachel sighed deeply. In the meantime, the tea got cold. "I have no idea how to convince Figgins it wasn't my fault. Mr. Hudson is a member of the parents' managing committee and so are Chandler's parents. It is clear on which side Principal Figgins is going to be."</p><p>"But there have to be original photos, right?", LeRoy asked.</p><p>"Chandler deleted them from Finn's phone. And if they exist, then either Chandler has them or Mr. Hudson."</p><p>"Yes, but how could Rachel prove they hadn't been photoshopped?", Hiram wondered.</p><p>"It's no use", LeRoy said. "We need to talk to your principal and tell him the truth.</p><p>"No!", Rachel shouted. "No way. I can't betray Kurt like that. His grandfather banished him to a hick town and his parents vanished. What do you think will he do if the truth comes out?"</p><p>She could remember the things Finn told her about this man. The coldness in James Hudson's eyes, Finn's swollen lip and Kurt's bruised face.</p><p>"This man is a loose cannon, dad"</p><p>Hiram grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "I think it's great you want to protect your friends, darling. But you need to think about your own future."</p><p>"I can't do that to Kurt, dad.", Rachel croaked. "I have to wait and hope that Finn gets the photos from Chandler."</p><p>Hiram took a deep breath and looked at his husband.</p><p>"Please let Finn try to convince Chandler first before you take action", Rachel pleaded.</p><p>"Do you really trust Finn?", LeRoy asked her softly. "After all, it was him who had taken the photos."</p><p>Rachel stiffened against her will. Her dad was right. She really had no reason to trust Finn anymore. She took a deep breath. "It's not like you think it is.", she said slowly. "Finn really loves me. He would never harm me like that."</p><p>She held her breath and looked at her parents.</p><p>"We will give him a week", LeRoy decided. "After that, we will go to Figgins. You had worked really hard in the past years and it would be a shame if your hard work would be destroyed by some lies." His voice trembled with anger.</p><p>Hiram squeezed her hand again. "Thanks you told us everything." Rachel gulped and nodded.</p><p>"I hope you can forgive me for my actions yesterday. I didn't know how to handle that situation."</p><p>"It's okay, dad", Rachel whispered. LeRoy laid one hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.</p><p>Warmth was flooding her body. At least, Rachel knew that she could always count on her family, no matter what happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time, Finn will confront Chandler...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn took a deep breath when he rang the doorbell. He had no idea what was expecting him behind the door. After what happened 24 hours ago, he didn't know how Rachel's dads would act towards him. Or Rachel. What if she wasn't ready to forgive him and sent him away immediately?</p><p>Before he could think more, the door opened, and LeRoy's face appeared. Finn needed to clear his throat.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Berry", Finn said.</p><p>"Finn", he said toneless. It was obvious he was not so happy about his visit.</p><p>"I wanted to bring over Rachel's homework. And I have notes of the lessons she had missed.", he said, pointing at the stack of papers in his hands.</p><p>A couple of seconds passed where LeRoy just eyed Finn. Then, he stepped aside. "Come in."</p><p>Finn entered the small hallway and looked at their family photos. If he once had his own place, he also wanted photos like those.</p><p>"Rachel!", LeRoy shouted loudly, and Finn flinched. "You have a visitor!"</p><p>Rachel came down the stairs and her eyes widened when she saw Finn. "Hey", Finn said quietly.</p><p>He knew it wasn't a good greeting, but as long as LeRoy was standing next to them, he couldn't do more.</p><p>"Finn wants to bring over homework", her father explained. "You can go to the living room. Hiram and I were about to cook tea."</p><p>Finn looked after him when he disappeared in the kitchen. And then, he looked at Rachel again. She looked tired and down and he would like to take her in his arms and never let go of her.</p><p>But he knew that it wouldn't help her, so he let it be. They sat down at the table in the living room.</p><p>"Mercedes and I thought that you wanted to have notes of your classes", Finn said, putting the stack on the table in front of them.</p><p>"You talked to Mercedes?", Rachel said, reading what was standing on the sheets.</p><p>"Yeah. We had lunch together and discussed who takes notes in which classes."</p><p>Rachel smiled faintly.</p><p>"She was worried about you.", Finn said. "She told me she didn't talk to you since this morning."</p><p>"I just didn't want to talk to anyone. I wanted to be alone", Rachel admitted quietly.</p><p>"I totally get that."</p><p>For a while, nobody said anything. After some minutes, Rachel pointed at a sheet. "What does that post-it mean?"</p><p>Finn cleared his throat. "Each subject has another color so that it won't be a mess. Mercedes gave me a short introduction to the codes of the colors. Green is geography."</p><p>Rachel looked back and forth between the sheets and Finn. She didn't seem that hopeless anymore. Actually, she was even smiling. She pulled the stack closer to herself and looked at each subject.</p><p>"I thought that you want to have a look at it and if you have questions, you can ask me, and I will explain it to you. Except of History – you are about to work on the Mideast conflict and my group didn't start with that topic yet, but you can ask Mercedes or Quinn, they can help you with that."</p><p>Rachel nodded absentmindedly, looking at the notes.</p><p>"I hope you can read our handwriting. I really tried to write better, but - "</p><p>Finn was cut off by Rachel hugging him tightly.</p><p>"That's great, thank you so much", she murmured. "I don't want to give up McKinley", she said into his jacket.</p><p>"I know", Finn whispered, holding her tight.</p><p>Someone cleared his throat, and they looked up. Hiram was standing next to them now.</p><p>"Hi, Finn", Hiram said. Finn got up. "Hello, Hiram.", he said, straightening out his jacket. For a while, it was silent. But then, Hiram walked over to Finn. For a split second, he was sure that Rachel's dad wanted to slap him. Finn gritted his teeth – but Hiram surprised him.</p><p>He pulled him into a hug.</p><p>Finn was flabbergasted. Hiram Berry <em>hugged</em> him.</p><p>"I'm sorry about what happened with your family", he said quietly. Finn was unable to move. The last time an adult had hugged him like that was at his birthday when grandmother did it.</p><p>"If there is something we can do for you and your brother, don't hesitate to ask us.", Hiram went on and Finn pushed the thought of his grandmother aside.</p><p>Finn expected to be yelled at. He expected hate and animosity. That the door would be slammed in front of him. And now, Rachel's dad hugged him and offered him help. Although he was the one who was responsible Rachel got kicked out of school. He gulped.</p><p>"Finn brought over some notes of school so that I won't miss anything", Rachel said after a while and pulled Finn out of his rigor. If she hadn't said anything, he would have stood in the living room like that forever.</p><p>When Hiram let go of him and went over to his daughter, he was able to breathe again.</p><p>"Well, if that's the case, I don't want to disturb you. LeRoy and I are in the kitchen if you need something", Rachel's dad winked and left.</p><p>Now, Rachel and Finn were alone again.</p><p>"You look like you have just seen a ghost", Rachel just said, amused.</p><p>"Your dad is…" Finn didn't find the right words for what happened with him. So he just smiled at Rachel.</p><p>"I hope it is okay for you I told them about it"</p><p>"Of course", Finn answered. "Your parents should know the truth."</p><p>Rachel exhaled audibly. "I was not sure whether you would be okay with it."</p><p>He nodded. He didn't have the same connection to his grandparents like Rachel and her dads. But he knew how valuable it was. "I think it's great how you and your family stick together. That you can talk about everything with them. I didn't want to pressure you and I'm sorry"</p><p>"You never pressured me. I wanted to keep my dads out of everything that has to do with McKinley, and I did so for three and a half years.", she told him.</p><p>Finn looked down his hands. He needed to think about the noise when the hand of his grandfather struck Kurt's cheek. He had dreamed of that moment last night and woke up, again and again.</p><p>"Finn?", Rachel whispered.</p><p>He kept on looking at the back of his hands. "I wish my family would be more like yours. I wish I could talk to them like you can do it with your dads. I…" His voice cracked.</p><p>"I know", Rachel said. She scooted closer to him until their knees touched.</p><p>"I can't believe my parents disappeared. Or that grandfather sent away Kurt." He breathed fast. "There was nothing I could do to prohibit it. I just couldn't do anything, Rachel."</p><p>When Rachel touched his hand, her touch was soft and reassuring. "Nobody would have prohibited it. You have done everything you could do."</p><p>Finn tried swallowing the lump in his throat. In vain. "But it wasn't enough. And…I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday."</p><p>"I know", Rachel answered softly, squeezing his hand.</p><p>"To be there for you and Kurt is the most important thing for me, now. <em>You</em> are the most important thing in the world." He lifted her hand, kissing her on her back of the hand.</p><p>Rachel's gaze got warmer. "I doubted it for a moment.", she admitted quietly. "In front of Figgins' office."</p><p>Finn nodded. He had seen it. Her incredulous glance and the disappointment had hurt so much yesterday. He was aware he had done so many mistakes in the past. But taking photos like those – something like that was no part of his life anymore. Scheming didn't fit to the man he was now. Or wanted to be.</p><p>"I didn't even know I still had those photos on my phone"</p><p>Rachel nodded and took a deep breath. "It's going to be hard to change Figgins' mind."</p><p>"Yes, but it's not impossible."</p><p>For a while, the both of them didn't say anything.</p><p>"How is Kurt now?", Rachel finally asked. "What will happen now?"</p><p>Finn cleared his throat. "He lives with aunt Mildred and will be homeschooled so that he can graduate. Grandfather threatened to press charges against Anderson if he refuses to do it."</p><p>Rachel stiffened and Finn could see the same anger in her eyes he was feeling.</p><p>"I would like to pack my things as well and leave."</p><p>"Why don't you just do it?", Rachel asked carefully. "Maybe he would realize that he had done a mistake after you also left."</p><p>Finn shook his head. "I can't allow the situation to escalate even more. If I left, there would be no way to convince grandfather to let Kurt return."</p><p>Rachel frowned. "So that means…"</p><p>"…I'm gonna keep on doing what he wants for now. My parents disappeared, so I'm at his mercy", he answered tonelessly.</p><p>"Oh Finn."</p><p>He shrugged. He didn't want to burden Rachel with his family problems as well. She had enough problems herself and he didn't want her to worry about him and Kurt too.</p><p>"Do you think he will change eventually?", Rachel wondered, stroking his thumb. Finn thought for a moment. For him, he always had been James Hudson – a businessman with high expectations and who pressured him. Because of that constant pressure, he always had the feeling to suffocate at any moment. Every now and then, Finn dreamt that he drowned in the sea and his grandfather just watched him die.</p><p>"I don't think so", he answered hoarsely.</p><p>"I'm by your side", Rachel whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. Finn couldn't answer her back. He just pulled her closer to himself.</p><p>"I thought that I'm gonna visit Kurt on the weekends.", he said after a while. "He will be fine at Mildred's, but he knows nobody but our aunt in Warren and I don't want him to feel alone."</p><p>Suddenly, he got an idea. "Why don't you and Mercedes join me a couple of times? Kurt would be so happy."</p><p>Rachel's eyes lit up. "Really? That would be awesome! I'm going to text Mercedes", she beamed, squeezing his hand. Finn smiled. At least, she was smiling again.</p><p>...</p><p>Finn would have done everything to spend the rest of the day with Rachel as well, but there was one last thing he needed to do now, and he was really not looking forward to it.</p><p>He parked his Porsche in front of <em>Scandals </em>and got out. He was not used to drive himself, but Andy called in sick on Saturday after they returned from Warren and didn't show up again ever since. Finn really didn't resent him his behavior. Dropping off a crying Kurt at Mildred's and driving home as if nothing had happened had to be hard for Andy.</p><p>Finn went to the entrance of the club, showed his fake ID and was allowed to enter. He doubted he had ever been to that club sober. Without the alcohol rush, the sweet smell, the poledance bars where male or female dancers with glittering clothes were dancing and the reddish light with obscene music seemed so surreal to Finn. Now, he realized he wasn't part of this world anymore.</p><p>"Finn!", Snake's voice called out from one corner. He turned around and saw how the owner of <em>Scandals</em>, a former gay bar, walked over to him with open arms and a smirk. His name really fitted his slim physique. He wore a tailored Hummel-Hudson's suit with black shoes.</p><p>"First Chandler, now you. Why are you all here?"</p><p>"Snake", Finn greeted him, shaking his hand. "I'm here because of Chandler. Where is he?"</p><p>Snake threw him a serious glance even though he kept on smiling. "He is in one of the rooms and is enjoying himself."</p><p>Finn gulped. Of course. "I hope I can talk to him."</p><p>The bald man led him to the room. "According to your face expression, he fucked things up, right?"</p><p>Finn just stared at the door with the VIP plaque in front of him without answering him back. "You know I don't tolerate fights in this club, Finn", he went on. "If you need to sort problems out, do it elsewhere. This is not the right place."</p><p>"I'm not planning on getting into a fight", Finn answered.</p><p>"Good.", Snake said before he opened the door for him. "He is in the back."</p><p>The quarterback nodded and went to the place Snake had pointed at. Without hesitating, Finn opened the curtains.</p><p>Chandler was sitting on a black sofa. He looked relaxed and looked at the dancer in front of him who was moving to the music. Slowly, he moved down to Chandler's –</p><p>Finn cleared his throat.</p><p>Chandler didn't turn around but stiffened visibly.</p><p>"Jackson", he said without looking away from the dancer. "Can we continue later?" Surprised, Jackson halted, but nodded when he saw Finn at the entrance. He left the small stage and left the room, winking at Finn.</p><p>Slowly, Finn went over to the sofa and sat down on the chair on the opposite. Chandler was staring at the ceiling, his glance was hazy, so he must already be drunk.</p><p>He could remember the words Chandler said yesterday. The provocation in his voice<em>. Ask him, Rachel. Ask him who has taken these photos.</em></p><p>He could remember how he gave back the phone to him and made fun of him by saying thank you. Yesterday, Finn needed a lot of force not to punch him in the face and to turn around and leave.</p><p>He knew Chandler. Attacking him would have been what he wanted. It was what he wanted at the moment. But he wouldn't do him that favor. Instead, he would do something else.</p><p>"Grandfather has kicked out Kurt.", he began. His words had the expected effect: Chandler flinched and looked at him.</p><p>Kurt was the only thing he cared about; Finn knew that. "He yelled at him, hit him and sent him to our aunt in Warren, Chandler", he went on with a calm voice. He swore to himself he would keep a cool head, but when he thought about what had happened, he needed to ball his fists. It was instinctive.</p><p>Chandler's eyes narrowed. "He had promised to me he would make sure that Anderson disappeared from his life.", he said quietly. "That we could get rid of both of them."</p><p>Finn gritted his teeth. "What the hell did Rachel ever do to you?", he growled.</p><p>The blond boy laughed bitterly, ruffling his hair. "Before the two of them showed up, everything was perfect."</p><p>"Nothing was perfect. Before Kurt met Anderson, he was not fine at all." Finn needed to think about Kurt's cutting problem.</p><p>Chandler's shoulders stiffened. "That's not true."</p><p>"Maybe you didn't even know him as well as you might think."</p><p>"Fuck", Chandler called out. "I just wanted things to be like they used to be. Before that Rachel chick showed up, it felt like I was part of your popular clique. Your clique that rules McKinley. But then, you started replacing me with her!"</p><p>Finn always thought Chandler wasn't even interested in their clique. He always gave the impression he didn't want to be friends with them. His eye twitched. "That's all? Just because you felt excluded, you did that?!"</p><p>"Not only. I did that for our friendship."</p><p>"You only acted out of selfishness. Because you hate changes", Finn hissed.</p><p>"Your grandfather told me he would make sure Anderson will disappear. That's all I wanted."</p><p>Finn snorted. "But the opposite of the thing you wanted happened. Neither Kurt nor I nor the rest of the clique will be able to look at you the same way again."</p><p>He flinched as if Finn just punched him. "I…I didn't want that to happen. I didn't know he would punish Kurt."</p><p>Finn glared at Chandler. "You hurt both of the people which are the most important in my life. I will never forget what you did to them."</p><p>"I can't undo what I did", Chandler croaked, tortured.</p><p>"Yes, you can."</p><p>He shook his head. "Figgins wouldn't believe me if I told him the truth. Besides, my reputation would be ruined."</p><p>Finn slammed his fist on the table, he didn't care about the stinging pain in his arm.</p><p>"I don't <em>fucking </em>care about your darned reputation, Chandler! You ruined Rachel's life with this dirty lie."</p><p>Challenging, he looked at the blond boy who looked back with a hard face expression.</p><p>"I know you still have the original photos. I give you one week to give them to Figgins."</p><p>"I…"</p><p>Finn got up and looked down to Chandler. "If you don't give them to Figgins, the lost friendship of me and the clique will be your smallest problem.", he hissed in a dangerous way.</p><p>Chandler gulped. It was obvious he was thinking about what to do, conflicted, but Finn was already done. He had said everything he wanted to say. "Finn", he croaked before he was about to leave. "I didn't want that to happen."</p><p>Finn just shook his head. Maybe Chandler was not a bad person, but at this moment, he didn't know whether their friendship could be saved.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>With that, Finn left the club.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hummel-Hudson's</em>
</p><p>For more than five minutes, Blaine was standing in front of the building with the imposing plaque of the enterprise's name. He used to pass that building years ago because his theater group had a meeting not far away, but Blaine never realized that it was the HQ of Hummel-Hudson Companies – maybe because he was not really interested in the biggest concerns of the US.</p><p>When Kurt had told him his family name, Blaine didn't know about its fame. After Kurt had explained it to him, Blaine realized that the suit his grandfather gave to him for his Harvard-graduation was from the brand his family owned.</p><p>Blaine straightened out the wrinkles of his shirt for the hundredth time. He looked at his watch: 14.55 pm. He took a deep breath and entered the vast entrance hall of the 20-storied building. His hands felt ice-cold when he looked around. The floor was made out of white and grey marble, the walls were out of glass completely.</p><p>"What can I do for you, Sir?", a young man at the reception asked him when he went to the counter. He wore – like all the people here – a perfect, black suit which had to be tailored.</p><p>Blaine had left his <em>Hummel-Hudson</em> suit at home purposely, but he wondered whether it had been a mistake. With his dark blue pants, his white shirt, his grey jacket and his red bowtie, he felt odd.</p><p>"My name is Blaine Anderson. I have an appointment with Mr. Hudson.", he explained.</p><p>The guy cocked an eyebrow like he wanted to say: "Really, man? <em>You</em>?", but he looked at his computer anyway. "Yes. Here you are." He typed something into his keyboard and retrieved something from the drawers which he gave to Blaine.</p><p><em>Visitor's pass</em> was standing on the card with the Hummel-Hudson logo underneath it.</p><p>"Scan the card in the machine next to the elevator and you can enter. You will find Mr. Hudson's office on the last floor."</p><p>"Okay. Thank you.", Blaine said and turned around to leave.</p><p>"Good luck", the man called after him. If he only knew how much he needed it right now. The way to the twentieth floor was endlessly long, or so Blaine thought. He always needed to think about Kurt. He didn't hear anything from him for six days now, and he is worried sick. He tried calling Kurt, but his phone was apparently turned off. After some days, he got a short E-Mail from him.</p><p>
  <em>I only cause you trouble. You don't deserve that. It would be for the best if you forgot me. I'm sorry.<br/>
-Kurt</em>
</p><p>He didn't react to Blaine's answer. Blaine had no idea whether Kurt was even fine. After Mr. Hudson's assistant had called him yesterday, it felt like the ground would crumble underneath his feet. If Kurt's grandfather wanted to talk to him, he must be in the know. On one hand, Blaine felt more nervous than on his first day at Harvard, but also…relieved. The last few days had been the worst of his life. He had lost his job and probably his future as well. But on the other hand, he had hope that he could start a future with Kurt without being afraid of the consequences anymore.</p><p>It had been a high price he needed to pay, but Kurt was worth it. Blaine was the last who got out of the elevator. A young woman on the counter smiled at him tightly.</p><p>"Mr. Anderson, please have a seat. Mr. Hudson will receive you at any moment." She pointed at the stairs in the hallway.</p><p>Instead of sitting down, Blaine looked out of the window, nervously tapping on the glass. He looked down to the Scioto River which was glittering in the sun. What a peaceful sight. Unfortunately, Blaine didn't feel peaceful at all.</p><p>"Mr. Anderson, you may enter now", the assistant said.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Thank you." He took a deep breath, went to the door and turned the knob.</p><p>The office of Kurt's grandfather looked exactly like the rest of the building – clean, emotionless and cold. In the center of the room was a gigantic desk out of glass, on the right were photos of businessmen wearing <em>Hummel-Hudson </em>suits. Mr. Hudson was standing in front of the window, looking out. He turned around after Blaine had closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Sit down, Mr. Anderson", he ordered, pointing at the chair in front of the desk. Although he was irritated that he didn't even greet him, Blaine followed orders.</p><p>"Mr. Hudson."</p><p>He went over to the desk and also sat down, looking into Blaine's eyes with a cold face expression.</p><p>"I think you already know why I want to talk to you", he started, keeping a straight face</p><p>"I can imagine", Blaine answered.</p><p>"I assume that my grandson told you about his relocation."</p><p>Blaine looked at him, calm and tried not to look like he had no idea. Because he really had no idea what he was talking about.</p><p>"What happened cannot be undone. But I advise you not to waste your Harvard-graduation for a relationship that is hopeless."</p><p>How dared he talking about their relationship like that? That guy didn't even know Blaine. He had no idea how special the connection to Kurt was. He had no idea they needed each other, more than ever.</p><p>Blaine didn't come to James Hudson to get his blessing for his grandson. But Mr. Hudson was acting disrespectful towards him, and it was kind of ridiculous how he tried to intimidate him.</p><p>That man couldn't tell Blaine what he was allowed to do and what not, and he had no right to threaten him.</p><p>"I'm not sure whether I can follow you, Sir", Blaine said politely, although it was a lie.</p><p>"I'm going to make it clear, then.", Mr. Hudson said, folding his hands. "As from now, you will stop contacting my grandson. If I find out that you still talk to Kurt or you come near him one single time, I will make sure you are going to regret it."</p><p>Blaine wondered whether he should be scared, but he needed to think about Kurt. About what they went through and what the future held in store for them. On the spring ball, he realized he couldn't fight the feelings for Kurt anymore. He had decided on Kurt. He was aware it wouldn't be easy, his grandfather would be the biggest obstacle, but not the only one. But a Kurt-less life would be colorless. Nothing made sense without him. And no matter what would happen – Blaine wouldn't give up without a struggle. No way.</p><p>"With due respect, but that's out of question, Mr. Hudson.", he answered, his voice was equally cold.</p><p>Mr. Hudson blinked, surprised. But then, he took a deep breath.</p><p>"Good. Let's do this the other way, then." He retrieved a briefcase and put it on the desk. When he opened it, Blaine gritted his teeth. Benjamin Franklin was looking at him multiple times. Blaine resisted the urge to gasp. Slowly, he looked to Mr. Hudson.</p><p>"Consider it a compensation for the discomfort.", he went on. Blaine's heart raced and he took a deep breath.</p><p>"I don't want your money, Mr. Hudson."</p><p>He cocked an eyebrow. "That sum is more than generous."</p><p>"It's not about the sum!"</p><p>Dammit, Blaine got loud. He didn't want it, but this man gave him no other choice. "Don't you understand what you are doing to your grandson with that behavior?!"</p><p>Now Mr. Hudson was the one who gritted his teeth. "You should watch your tone, Mr. Anderson.", he hissed.</p><p>Blaine just shook his head. "You were Kurt's <em>hero</em>. He would have done anything to make your firm better, but of course, it was not good enough for you. You didn't care how Kurt even was, the most important thing was the reputation of your firm. You were always blind for Kurt's pain. That you try to turn his life upside down shows me even more that you don't know him."</p><p>Mr. Hudson got up so quickly his chair fell down behind him. "You have no idea what you are talking about."</p><p>Blaine also got up so that they stayed at eye level. "You have no idea what he went through."</p><p>"I would do anything for my grandchildren whether they like it or not. At the end of the day, my choices are just for their protection. You would understand it if you had children."</p><p>The door opened behind him, but Blaine couldn't care less.</p><p>"If I had kids, I would listen to them", Blaine hissed. "I would support them no matter what they want to do. I would never <em>ever</em> put my goals in front of theirs."</p><p>Mr. Hudson pressed his lips together and looked at the person who had entered.</p><p>Blaine turned around.</p><p>Finn was standing in the doorway. He looked back and forth between him and Mr. Hudson – and stared at the briefcase with dollar bills which was still on the desk.</p>
<hr/><p>Finn could feel how he paled. In grandfather's office, it was dead silent. He couldn't explain what he was feeling at the moment, but it was no positive emotion, that was for sure.</p><p>"You can't be serious, grandfather", he said, entering the office.</p><p>James was looking at him with a straight face.</p><p>Finn nodded to the briefcase. "Isn't it enough you banished Kurt to aunt Mildred? Are you doing this to him as well?" His cheeks felt hot now. Angry, Finn balled his hands to fists, he could feel them trembling. "Do you think you can give money to him and he will just disappear from Kurt's life? Do you really think it still works?"</p><p>"Stop the drama-queen act and close the door behind you." Without looking away from Finn, James closed the briefcase and turned back to Anderson. "Just think about it."</p><p>"I don't need to think about it. If you wanted me to come to your office just to blackmail me, you chose the wrong one to do so." Anderson nodded to James. "Have a nice day."</p><p>He turned around and crossed the office. When he reached Finn, he slowed down a bit, and Finn got the feeling he wanted to tell him something. But then, Anderson shook his head and left the office, closing the door behind him.</p><p>Finn wasn't able to move.</p><p>But his grandfather put the briefcase away and turned to his computer as if none of that happened. Finn's anger raised inside him, and he couldn't stop it. After what he had seen what happened, he didn't want to anymore.</p><p><em>Do you think he will change eventually?</em>, he heard Rachel's voice in his head. He knew the answer. He always knew it. But he never wanted to accept it. Now, Finn understood why he was so angry. All the years, he worked his ass off the be good enough for grandfather. He had always been his puppet on a string. But now, it would be over.</p><p>Finn didn't want to be a man who always got what he wanted, no matter how big the damage was. He always thought he had no choice. But the last months had showed him how unpredictable life was. They showed him that there was something worth fighting for. And they gave him something powerful: Courage.</p><p>Courage to do something for himself.</p><p>Courage to take his life into his own hand.</p><p>Courage to stand up against grandfather.</p><p>"It's enough." Finn couldn't believe how calm he sounded.</p><p>"What?", James said absentmindedly. He was engrossed in his work, not even looking at his grandson.</p><p>"I tried, grandfather.", he said. "I tried to be a good grandson. For my parents. And for grandmother. But…"</p><p>Finn shook his head. Thinking about his possibly dead parents and his dead grandmother hurt. He had blocked out the sorrow, but now, it was too much. He blinked back tears and swallowed the lump in his throat, but then, he took a deep breath. Now was a bad timing to show weakness.</p><p>"I can't continue like that." He pulled off the Hummel-Hudson ring his grandfather had given to him on his fourteenth birthday <em>because he was a man now, </em>like grandfather had said back then, and put it on his desk.</p><p>"I'm going to sell my parts of <em>Hummel-Hudson's</em>." After having said those words, Finn felt so light all of a sudden. It felt like the burden had been lifted off him, and he loved that feeling.</p><p>James didn't say anything. But he didn't look happy at all. After a few seconds, he turned back to his computer. Finn turned around ans walked towards the door.</p><p>"If you are serious, you don't need to come home anymore", he said quietly when Finn was about to leave. He threw his grandfather a glance. He thought about his brother and that he was about to take away his chance to return from Warren. He thought about his missing parents. And about what didn't exist in his life anymore.</p><p>"Which home?", Finn just asked coldly.<br/>
Without waiting for his reaction, he turned the knob. And he was sure it would be the last time he went through that door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good move, Finn!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a Samcedes scene passing by...</p><p>And sorry I didn't update for a while, but I was really busy with college stuff lately :(</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mercedes stared at the display of her laptop. It was the first time she had a writer's block since she had started <em>Plus Size Matters</em>. Sighing, she looked at what she had just written:</p><p>
  <em>What do you do when your best friend has been kicked out of school because of injustice? What do you do if she doesn't quite let you help her?<br/>You wallow in self-pity, just like me.<br/>What do you do when the homophobic grandfather of your other best friend sent said friend into exile because he doesn't approve of his sexuality? What do you do if you feel powerless because he is more than three hours away?<br/>That's right, guys, you wallow in self-pity.<br/>To put it with a certain Latina's words: Faith is a nasty bitch.<br/>Anyway, for this week, I recommend clothes that won't get dirty fast, such as poop-brown skirts or puke-green tops so it won't be a shame if you wallow in self-pity with those fashion-disasters. </em>
</p><p>She sighed again. She never got personal in her blogs, but she couldn't help it. Her two best friends were not fine at all and she had no idea how to help them.</p><p>It was heartbreaking.</p><p>Mercedes' phone vibrated. Was it Kurt? Or Rachel? Quickly, she unlocked her display and looked at the new text. Although it was neither of them, she started smiling. At least, that day wouldn't suck completely.</p><p>…</p><p>When she was on her way to Sam's house, Mercedes kind of felt paranoid and she had no idea why. Rachel was on the other side of the city in the library and was studying, so there was no reason to feel like that. But maybe, it was no paranoia. Maybe, it was the bad conscience.</p><p>Rachel had told her everything about the love life of Finn because she trusted her. It was kind of unfair Mercedes didn't tell her about Sam. Yes, they kept secrets from each other, but not secrets like these.</p><p>But maybe, Mercedes was just excited. Although she and Sam texted every day, they didn't look at each other in school, pretending they didn't like each other. It was for the best. For now.</p><p>When she went to the street Sam had texted her, she saw a small van and men who were about to carry a sofa into a small townhouse. Boxes were in front of the entrance door and on the porch, so it was obvious to Mercedes which direction she needed to go to. Sam appeared on the doorway, lifting one of the boxes. When he saw her, he waved at her, smiling. Mercedes headed over to him, not looking away from Sam.</p><p>"Great you made it", Sam greeted her, stepping aside. "Come in."</p><p>Before she did that, Mercedes lifted one of the boxes were Sam's name was written and followed him into the house. They went up the stairs and Mercedes needed to be careful where to go because the steps were quite small.</p><p>"Here it is", Sam said when they entered his room. "Just put it on the floor." His room was almost as big as Mercedes'. The walls were yellowed and had some cracks at some spots. The floor was squeaking whenever someone took a step, and Mercedes was sure everyone in the house heard it.</p><p>"It is…", Sam started, but he couldn't find the right word, so he just shrugged helplessly.</p><p>"I think it's cute. You can do a lot of things out of this room. This is what I came for, right? I even wear my renovation-outfit."</p><p>She pointed at her black sweatpants and her grey off-shoulder shirt. She wore her dark hair in a ponytail.</p><p>"Please give me some of your optimism", Sam frowned, looking around in his room. His bed was already inside, just like his desk which was standing at the window. Mercedes looked out of it.</p><p>"From here, you have a great view on the neighbor's garden" She grinned. "You can spy on them if you are bored or something."</p><p>"I could spontaneously think of other things to do", Sam said dryly. Mercedes' face fell when she thought about those things. Suddenly, she had wildly inappropriate pictures in her head and she realized how she blushed.</p><p>"I took everything with me that I could find at home", she quickly changed the topic and dropped her bag, taking out the utensils. "Did you buy some color?"</p><p>"Yup", Sam said, pointing at the two buckets standing next to the door. Mercedes handed him the crepe tape she had brought and looked at him without Sam noticing.</p><p>Although she really got to know him a short time ago and Sam never said it out loud, Mercedes noticed how moving away distressed him. Not only at this moment, but also all the weeks they had talked to each other.</p><p>First, their contact had only been in the comments at Mercedes' blog. Sam had kept his promise and read all the entries. Suddenly, she had at least one new comment under her entries every day, he even commented her very first entry. Sometimes, it were only some words, sometimes, he wrote entire essays about that he never thought about the perception of corpulent people and that he never knew before how the media was influencing people's opinion about beauty.</p><p>Mercedes answered some of his comments , first publicly, after some time in a private chat on Facebook. After they had started talking on the phone, the themes were not only about <em>Plus Size Matters</em> anymore.</p><p>Sam told her about what happened at home, about his dad who blamed himself all the time and wasn't able to look into his wife's or his children's eyes anymore. He told her about his fear that he wouldn't get a scholarship for university and that he wouldn't be able to study.</p><p>She told him that sometimes, she was unmotivated to get up in the morning, not because she was too tired but because she just didn't have the power to face the new challenges of a new day – ironically, these were days were she wrote the most inspiring and the most optimistic posts.</p><p>Incredible how well they got along.</p><p>"I think we should start sealing the electrical sockets.", Mercedes suggested after a pause, pointing at the crepe tape in Sam's hand. He only grumbled. She patted his shoulder and he threw her a questioning glance.</p><p>"Come on. This is going to be fun."</p><p>"If you knew my old room, you would understand what I don't like."</p><p>"Start sealing the socket on your side", Mercedes said without commenting his statement while she was doing the same on her side. She looked over to the blond boy who was about to do the same.</p><p>"I know how much it must suck to lose your home, Sam", she said. He flinched but went on with what he was doing. "But you need to look at the bright side of this situation. Or else you will get grey hair because you are always annoyed."</p><p>He looked at her, amused. "You get grey hair because of being annoyed?" She nodded and took the protective sheet from her bag.</p><p>"Do you want to be the only seventeen-year-old far and wide with grey hair? I don't think so."</p><p>"But I thought it would be a trend. Didn't I read something about the granny-look on your blog?"</p><p>Mercedes needed to grin. He had left a comment underneath that entry. Back then, she had been in Atlanta with her parents and had seen a young woman with a breathtaking style. She wore skinny jeans with a neon yellow top, but her hairstyle was goals: She had two braids which were silver. Mercedes had asked her immediately whether she wanted to have a guest appearance on her blog.</p><p>"You purposely dye your hair for the granny-look. And you have to feel it – not by being in a bad mood. And your room is so awesome.", Mercedes said looking around. "We only need to work on it a bit."</p><p>Sam got up and looked at her for a while. Then, he nodded. "You are right. I'm sorry."</p><p>"You don't need to apologize. Hurry with the other sockets." His corners of his mouth twitched a bit before he nodded and sealed the rest of them. Mercedes covered the heater which definitely used to look better. She was about to google whether she could paint the heaters as well when the floor squeaked. Mercedes turned around.</p><p>Mary Evans was standing at the doorway. She smiled at Mercedes.</p><p>"You have to be Mercedes.", she said and went over to her. She seemed to be happy to see Mercedes, so she hugged Sam's mom shortly.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Evans.", she said politely.</p><p>"Likewise. And please, call me Mary." Curiously, she looked around. "As I can see, you are as busy as bees."</p><p>"Mercedes has great visions for that room.", Sam said from the other end of the room. "Do you need something, mom?"</p><p>She shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to the shop now. Do you need something?"</p><p>Sam thought for a second. "Maybe apple juice."</p><p>"Okay. Anything else? Mercedes?"</p><p>She shook her head. "No thanks."</p><p>Mary nodded. "If you need help, just call me."</p><p>"Alright, mom."</p><p>Smiling at them, she turned around and left the room. Mercedes turned back to Sam. "Your mom is beautiful."</p><p>"Nice from you to say it. She had been a model", he answered.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Sam nodded. "She was on the runway on fashion weeks in Milano and Paris. But that was more than twenty years ago."</p><p>"Wow. This had to be a great time for her", Mercedes gushed.</p><p>"I don't know", he shrugged. "She never really talks about it."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>Sam sealed the last socket, after that, he walked over to his desk. "I think she misses her old life sometimes. She always changes the topic if we talk about it."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>He looked out of the window, thoughtful. "Mom acts so weird lately", he admitted without looking at her.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>He played with the protective sheet in his hands. "She pretends that all that doesn't faze her, but…" Sam hesitated before he went on. "Yesterday, I heard her crying in the bathroom. The walls are really thin here."</p><p>Mercedes bit her lip. "A change like that isn't easy for anyone.", she said quietly. "She still needs time to get used to everything."</p><p>For a moment, he didn't say anything. "I hate it when mom is so sad."</p><p>He looked so down and hopeless and Mercedes would like to take him in her arms. But she was glued to the spot. "Actually, it's good to cry so that you don't have to bottle up everything."</p><p>Sam nodded although he didn't look convinced.</p><p>"Maybe your mom should go to the rooftop and cry out loud so that she can let go of everything that makes her feel down."</p><p>His smiled minimally. "She would chase away all of our neighbors."</p><p>"Good argument. Maybe she should do it after she befriended your neighbors. This way, she can't chase them away anymore."</p><p>Sam looked at her, shaking his head. His smile widened.</p><p>"What?", she asked.</p><p>He opened his mouth, but then, he closed it again. "Nothing. " He pointed at the color. "Let's start, okay?"</p><p>"That's why I'm here, right?", Mercedes said, taking the paintbrush next to her. While they were painting, she couldn't help but wonder what Sam wanted to say and why he didn't dare to do so.</p><hr/><p>Rachel's daily routine looked different than weeks ago. In the morning, she had no reason to get up at a fixed time or to hand in homework. The two first days, she had only cried, but after that, she decided to stop it, making a new routine.</p><p>In the morning, she went to the library near her home where she read school books. After school, Finn or Mercedes came to her home to bring her the latest notes which she studied in the evenings.</p><p>It was weird not to go to school anymore. She was scared, that was true. But she wouldn't give up. And she refused to accept the situation. Finn had given Chandler an ultimatum and as long as this week wasn't over, she hoped that Figgins would learn the truth and let her return to McKinley. She wouldn't think about the other option.</p><p>Mercedes, on the other side, had thought about it if plan A (<em>NYADA or Harvard. No matter how.</em>) would be unsuccessful. Her favorites were plan B (<em>To apply for the assistant job for Barbra Streisand to socialize with celebs</em>) and plan C (<em>forget everything and found a fashion empire with her and Kurt</em>), and of course, Mercedes was more thrilled about plan C.</p><p>When Rachel was on her way to the library on Friday, it was closed because of inventory. So she went to the next coffee shop she could find and waited until afternoon. Luckily, the library opened again in the afternoon, and Alexander, the old, grim librarian, was even smiling at her for the first time when she left to go home.</p><p>Happy about it, she went home. "I'm home!", she shouted after she had closed the door behind her.</p><p>"In the kitchen!", LeRoy shouted. Rachel smiled and went to the kitchen.</p><p>"Today, Alexander even smiled at me.", she said when she entered. "I think he – "</p><p>She trailed off and blinked.</p><p>Finn was standing next to her dad. He was about the peel the potatoes while LeRoy cut them. For a while, Rachel wasn't sure whether it was a weird dream or reality.</p><p>"What…are you doing?", she stammered.</p><p>"French fries", LeRoy answered without looking up.</p><p>When Rachel looked closer at Finn, she noticed that something was off. His aura was dark, and he had this weird face expression.</p><p>"Everything fine?", she asked, concerned.</p><p>Finn cleared his throat. He looked at his hands, a bit lost. But then, he looked at her and smiled. Well, he tried to smile. To Rachel, it looked like a grimace. And that worried her even more.</p><p>"I wanted to visit you, but you weren't home", he answered, nodding at LeRoy. "So your father engaged me as his kitchen help."</p><p>Frowning, she looked back and forth between LeRoy and Finn. "And I'm not as bad as I thought", Finn went on, and LeRoy nodded. "Yes, that's right. We even have more potatoes than peel."</p><p>Under normal circumstances, Rachel would grin, but something was telling her that this situation was not funny at all. She had never seen Finn like that before. He looked so…insecure and hesitant. As if he didn't know where he was at the moment or what he wanted to do next.</p><p>"Why don't you two go upstairs and talk until dinner is served?", LeRoy suddenly said. "You had been a great help, Finn, but I can do the rest alone."</p><p>Finn hesitated for a second, but then, he nodded. Rachel threw her dad a grateful smile. He smiled back although he looked concerned. Whether it was because of her or Finn, she had no idea.</p><p>They went up to Rachel's room and entered. Rachel turned to Finn, looking up to him. He tried to smile a bit.</p><p>"You don't need to smile if you don't feel like it, Finn", she whispered. She had never seen it like that, and she didn't know what to do.</p><p>"I have done it", he said roughly. "I left <em>Hummel-Hudson's.</em>"</p><p>She needed a moment before she understood the meaning of his sentence. "What?"</p><p>"I have seen how grandfather wanted to pay off Anderson so that he stays away from Kurt." He ruffled his hair. "I don't know what happened, but it did something to me. I realized how wrong all this is. And that I cannot continue like that."</p><p>Rachel lifted her hand, laying it on his cheek.</p><p>"I told him I wanted to stay away from <em>Hummel-Hudson's</em> and that I wanted to sell my parts."</p><p>She held her breath.</p><p>Some weeks ago, Finn had told her that he didn't want to disappoint his grandmother. To let go of everything was Finn's biggest dream but it never was realistic. That he did it today – with all the consequences it entailed – was unimaginable to Rachel.</p><p>"How did he react?"</p><p>"He said that I didn't need to return home."</p><p>Her chest started aching especially now that she saw how hard it was for Finn to retain his composure. His face was pale and when she took his hands, they were ice cold.</p><p>"I have no family anymore, Rachel." His voice cracked.</p><p>She hugged him tightly.</p><p>His shoulders were trembling, and he clutched her as if there was nothing else to hold on. She needed think back about the death of Elaine, when he did the same. It was like that now as well.</p><p>After a while, Finn pulled away, looking at her. His cheeks and eyes were reddened. "I…I just wanted to drive to you.", he said roughly. "I'm sorry I just came here spontaneously."</p><p>She shook her head. "I'm glad you are here. I want to be there for you."</p><p>"When I went out of the door of Hummel-Hudson's…" Finn exhaled audibly. "I felt so free. As if I could do whatever I wanted to."</p><p>Questioning, she looked at him.</p><p>"Now, I realize what I have done." He gulped. "And what it means for my life."</p><p>Rachel took Finn's hand, leading him to her bed. After they had sat down, she turned to him, fingers intertwined. "No matter what happens, we will get through it together."</p><p>Finn looked at their hands, his hair was in his face. Rachel would like to brush the strands away.</p><p>"Do you need anything?", she asked instead. "Do we need to get your stuff from your house?"</p><p>"No", Finn said and cleared his throat. "I took my most important things directly. I also took my car. And I have the account with the wage of Hummel-Hudson's were my grandfather has no access. And all the money I saved all the years." He hesitated. "I took a hotel room for this week. It's even near the school."</p><p>Rachel could feel tears burning in her eyes. "You don't need to go to a hotel.", she said. "I'm sure it's okay if you stay here for the time-being."</p><p>"I can't accept that offer, Rachel. Especially not now that you have your own problems."</p><p>She shook her head. "I won't let you live in a hotel, especially after what happened." Finn sighed but before he could say anything, Rachel grabbed his hands. "Stay with me. Please."</p><p>He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. She caressed his skin.</p><p>"I love you, Rachel."</p><p>She closed her eyes as well.</p><p>This moment felt so special, like the end of something big, but the beginning full of hope and possibilities. Finn deserved this option. He was the most courageous boy she knew, and she was so proud of him.</p><p>While they were holding each other tight, she was whispering exactly these words into his ear, again and again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time, we are going to learn how Kurt is in Warren. And some information about Elaine's last will...</p><p>Stay tuned...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After one week in Warren, Kurt learned something about his aunt: There was always something going on at her place. Even when she wasn't at home, there were friends or colleagues on the hallway that wanted to know Mildred's opinion.</p><p>His aunt never gave people the feeling to be out of place. Since he had been at her place, she received him with open arms and always assured him that he was always welcome – even when she had important phone calls or a meeting with businesspeople of one of the subsidiary companies of <em>Hummel-Hudson's</em>.</p><p>Kurt thought that even if he woke her up in the middle of the night with Finn's drums, she would smile at him and give him a high-Five. Mildred was such a nice person.</p><p>And she was also a fan of One Direction. Yup, his forty-five-year-old aunt loved the refreshing beats of One Direction, as she liked to call it. Everytime when she heard their album, Kurt incredulously stared at her stereo system. And then, he stared at his aunt who tapped with her feet and sang along to the refrain.</p><p>"Don't look like that", Mildred said at this second without looking away from her notepad. "<em>Kiss You </em>is a classic." She sounded so convinced Kurt almost needed to laugh. He hid his face in his own notepad.</p><p>At the moment, they were sitting in Mildred's office, drawing. When Kurt had watched her sketching designs all day long or listened to her phone calls, he realized how busy she was.</p><p>But other than his parents or grandparents, who worked day and night, she also allowed herself some spare time, and that's what he admired the most.</p><p>After a long working day, Mildred usually spent the rest of the day in her garden or invited some friends over, drinking a glass of wine with them. Or she sat down in her wintergarden and drew random things.</p><p>"Work-life balance is essential", she had answered after Kurt had asked her how she could do it. "Warren gives me the calmness I need to get creative ideas."</p><p>Kurt thought about her words, wondering why James didn't want him and Finn to stay in touch with their aunt. He remembered the horrible family dinners that never ended well and how grandfather described her as a weirdo who shouldn't be allowed to take important decisions alone.</p><p>Now, he slowly realized that James was just telling lies about his stepdaughter.</p><p>Kurt looked at the sketch he had drawn for the past thirty minutes. Private lessons would start the following week, and Mildred wanted him to sit in her office and draw with her.</p><p>"I always liked your designs you had drawn back then. I want to know how your style looks now."</p><p>At first, Kurt didn't have any ideas, and he had found it a bit weird to draw at his aunt's office. But now, it almost felt normal to sit there and sketch designs.</p><p>"Tomorrow, Rachel, Mercedes and Finn will come over", he said after a while, waiting for his aunt's reaction. She was wearing a floor-length, yellow skirt and a white top and an updo hairstyle and some strands were in her face. Kurt's mom or grandmother never would have left the house like that, but nevertheless, Mildred looked almost like his mom right now. He caught himself staring at her.</p><p>"I'm looking forward to meeting your friends", she said, not commenting his glance. Instead, she took a sip of her coffee – and grimaced. "Oh no, too cold." She pushed away the mug.</p><p>"Shall I bring you a new one?", Kurt asked, but Mildred shook her head before he could get up.</p><p>"No, it's okay. It's too late anyway. If I drink coffee now, I won't be able to sleep." Curious, she looked over to Kurt's pad. "Show it to me."</p><p>He gave it to her. It was a sheath dress -simple and elegant. His mom always wore dresses like those and Kurt felt weirdly connected to her when he drew it.</p><p>"Oh", Mildred next to him said. "That's lovely."</p><p>Kurt stared at the sketch, not looking at his aunt. Ever since he had been at her place, she never pressured him to talk to her. She didn't ask him about grandfather or about his sexuality. On one side, Kurt was glad, but on the other side, he was also confused. Mildred acted like nothing had happened, like his grandfather didn't kick him out because of the relationship with a teacher.</p><p>Maybe, it was her way to deal with problems. Or she wanted to give him time until he was ready to talk about everything.</p><p>"I'm not quite sure about the colors", Kurt finally said. "Nothing feels right."</p><p>Mildred caressed his shoulder. "Your grandmother always gave me the tip to listen to your intuition."</p><p>Kurt stared at the pencils and took a sliver one. "I didn't know you and grandmother had drawn together.", he murmured.</p><p>"All the time", Mildred answered, sitting down next to Kurt.</p><p>"What did you draw? Only clothes?"</p><p>Mildred laughed quietly. "Mainly clothes. But your grandmother also like drawing comics. They were quite funny."</p><p>"Really?" Kurt couldn't imagine it. Grandmother had always been so serious.</p><p>"Before she took over the firm after Joseph's death, my mother had always been so lighthearted. And she liked to have fun."</p><p>Kurt tried imagining his grandmother with tousled, brown hair and casual clothes. He didn't have much difficulties to do so and he needed to smile. "I wish I had seen her like that."</p><p>"There are pictures of her from that time and I still have her comics. If you want to, you can have a look at them."</p><p>"I would love to. Thank you", he said quietly.</p><p>Mildred looked at her notepad, thoughtful. "When Liz was still alive, but Joseph was already dead, mom, she and I always thought about what we wanted to do with <em>Hummel-Hudson's</em>.", she said. "The sketches you always drew as a little boy…" She smiled faintly. "The three of us had the same plan: A collection for women. To direct the enterprise into the right direction."</p><p>"What changed?", Kurt asked curiously.</p><p>"Mother married James. And she listened to him not to change the tradition of the enterprise. Liz and I hoped for a while she would change her mind and involve me in the management of the enterprise, even after my sister's death, but…" Mildred shrugged. "Apparently, she didn't want to anymore."</p><p>For a while, nobody said anything, listening to the melody of the song.</p><p>Kurt cleared his throat. "Do you think you will be able to implement your visions some day?"</p><p>"Since mom and Liz…are not here anymore, I don't think so." She gulped. "Did you know my name didn't even show up in mother's testament?", she asked Kurt. He shook his head, surprised.</p><p>Kurt wasn't present when the testament had been read out loud. Grandfather let his attorney manage everything, and he was fine with that. He didn't want to know what he would get from her, he just wanted grandmother back.</p><p>"Instead, she bequeathed James everything. Which I found a bit weird."</p><p>"Why?", Kurt asked.</p><p>"Our enterprise had always been given to the next living relative for generations. But Joseph didn't do it, he bequeathed it to Elaine because he knew how James was. And after mom's death, you, I or Finn would be next in line, not James."</p><p>"I can't believe it", Kurt said, perplexed. "Why did she change it?"</p><p>"James and Elaine had been an unbeatable team for years. Maybe she wanted to make sure it would stay like that, even after her death."</p><p>Kurt was about to answer when someone rang the doorbell. Mildred got up, wanting to answer the door. A couple of seconds later, she called his name.</p><p>"You have a visitor!"</p><p>Frowning, he got up, looking at his watch. It was eight pm. Who could it be? Kurt wondered whether it was Chandler. Finn told him he had talked to the blond boy.</p><p>What if Chandler was standing on the porch now? Kurt gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists. Slowly, he went to the entrance door. When he arrived there, his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>It wasn't Chandler.</p><p>It was Blaine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cheerio training today had been a horror.</p><p>
  <em>Again.</em>
</p><p>This time, Finn, Puck and Sam didn't show up again, Quinn decided to skip with her boyfriend as well, and Coach Beiste complained again to Coach Sylvester. The Cheerios were in a bad mood and so was Coach Sylvester. They had to run a lot at the end of the training so that Santana couldn't feel her legs anymore. She felt like throwing up on the field, but Coach Sylvester would kill her with her bare hands if she allowed it.</p><p>When the training was over, Santana just wanted to go home to bed and wait until this crappy week was over, but one of the cheerios invited the whole team to the <em>Red Panther</em> for a drink, and as the substitute captain of the Cheerios, she had no other choice than to join all the others.</p><p>Santana remembered how Finnessa swore to the boys that this was going to be the best schoolyear ever. Now, she had to laugh bitterly about their naivety. Everything had changed: Sam couldn't look into their eyes anymore, Mike was always hanging out with his girlfriend Tina, Finn tried do justice to Rachel, Kurt got kicked out and Santana had to cope with the fact that she broke her best friend's heart.</p><p>Of course, Britt joined the rest of the team to the pub. Everytime Santana looked into her eyes, she needed to think about their past together. She felt Britt's hands, her skin, her mouth and how Santana caressed her cheek.</p><p>That Santana downed shot after shot didn't really help her forget it.</p><p>She couldn't let go of Britt, no matter how hard she tried.</p><p>"What's up with Hudson and the rest of your clique?", Bree suddenly asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"What?", Santana asked absentmindedly.</p><p>Bree put her drink on the table. "It seems like you try to tear apart the cheerios and the Titans on purpose."</p><p>Frowning, Santana looked at her. "No idea what you are talking about, Nelson."</p><p>"Hudson doesn't show up at the trainings anymore because he hangs out with the losers of the event management team-"</p><p>"Hey!", Kitty complained, but Bree ignored her.</p><p>"No one of the boys had ever seen Puckerman or Evans for weeks. Quinn's absent today, either. Not to mention your achievement in the team. Don't look like that, you know exactly how bad you have been lately."</p><p>Santana froze with the beer in her hand. She would like to splash Bree with it right now. "What do you know about us?", she asked challenging. "Be careful what you are saying, you have no idea what my buddies are going through."</p><p>Bree just snorted. "Everyone in this room has private problems. But that's no reason to skip the training all the time. You think you are oh-so-important, but you are just rich bastards and bitches that have too much money and boredom."</p><p>Santana got up so quickly that the chair behind her fell back. She was about to grab Bree's shirt when someone behind her held her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. If Britt didn't have this soft grip, she would have smelled her by her deodorant. Santana loved Britt's scent. So much she always lent her deodorant because she was in love with the flowery scent.</p><p>"Let it be, San", Britt said softly. But Santana took her hand from her shoulder and glared at Bree.</p><p>"Take that back."</p><p>Bree laughed humorlessly. "Hudson can throw never ending parties, but he never makes it to the training. A captain doesn't let his team down like that."</p><p>"This is your first year here and you think you can judge Finnessa now? You have no idea what the team owes him, bitch. Without him, the Titans never would have been the ones they are today." Santana was so loud that everyone at the bar heard her. But she couldn't care less. Bree's words made her mad. And she got even madder when Britt touched her shoulder again.</p><p>"Let it be", Santana hissed at Brittany who flinched.</p><p>"Not to mention you two", Bree went on. "Seriously, everyone knows by now that the two of you are…"</p><p>The panic in Britt's beautiful eyes made Santana act out of instinct: She punched Bree right into her dumb face. She felt how her fist landed between her nose and her eye. Bree fell down, screaming painfully. A cheerio helped up Bree, but Santana wasn't done yet. She wanted to hit her again to make sure she shut up forever and stopped insulting the most important people in her life.</p><p>But she didn't come far. Britt dragged her out of the bar into a side street. When they were outside, she let go of her. Breathing fast, Santana leaned against a building with balled fists.</p><p>"You didn't have to do it", Britt said after a few minutes of saying nothing. Apparently, Brittany and Santana always did things that were not necessary.</p><p>"No idea what you want to hear from me, Britt", Santana said, feeling enfeebled. She could feel how Britt stepped closer to her.</p><p>"I don't want to hear anything." She put her hand on Santana's back which sent cold shivers down her spine.</p><p>She gulped. "Britt", she said warningly.</p><p>Brittany came closer so that their chests were touching. "Santana", she whispered. That tone gave her goosebumps.</p><p>"What are you doing?", Santana whispered back.</p><p>Nobody but Britt gave her that nervous feeling in her stomach pit, letting her feel like she was floating or something.</p><p>"I don't know", Britt answered, softly caressing Santana's back.</p><p>"I do", Santana answered hoarsely. Britt came closer to her. "If you don't stop it now, I'm going to turn around to you. I'm going to press you against the wall and kiss you. And we both know what will happen afterwards."</p><p>"I think you need to remind me", Britt said quietly, blinking harmlessly.</p><p>Santana could feel her chest against her back which was sinking and rising quickly.</p><p>"What will happen, San?"</p><p>The Latina snorted. "That's a pathetic try to make me kiss you, Britt", she murmured. With all the force she had left, she put Britt's hand away from her back, turning around with shaky legs. Thanks to the adrenaline in her body, Santana felt kind of dizzy.</p><p>She would like to turn around and leave. She couldn't allow Britt to seduce her. Again. But when the blonde lifted her hand slowly to touch her cheek, Santana wasn't able to move.</p><p>"Santana", she whispered.</p><p>Santana was longing for Britt, longing for the way she had said her name. So much. Her brain told her to leave before it was too late, but when Britt pressed her lips against hers, her brain shut up.<br/>She couldn't help but deepen the kiss.</p><p>Britt moaned quietly into her lips and Santana lifted her hand, pulling her closer by the neck.</p><p>"That feels good, doesn't it?", Britt murmured.</p><p>Santana made an agreeing noise with her mouth.</p><p>"It could always be like that."</p><p>All of a sudden, Santana was in the real world again. The real world where she couldn't be out and proud, even if she wanted to. That's not what Britt deserved.</p><p>She pulled away from the blonde. "I can't do this, Britt", she whispered.</p><p>Brittany blinked, perplexed. "I don't understand why you want to destroy what we have.", she answered quietly. "Tell me what's wrong."</p><p>"Nothing is wrong between the two of us.", Santana said desperately.</p><p>"Was this the reason why we broke up?", Britt asked her, sounding desperate. "Because you don't have the same feelings as I?"</p><p>Santana exhaled, equally frustrated. "If we aren't even a couple, we can't really call it break up."</p><p>Britt closed her eyes, taking deep breaths before she reopened them. "You are not ready for a relationship.", she said, taking her hands. "And that's okay."</p><p>That's not true, everything inside Santana screamed. She threw Britt a pleading glance. To be honest, she had never been so desperate before. Santana was a pretty withdrawn person when it came to her feelings, but around Britt, she had a feeling she could always be herself.</p><p>"I know how it had been with your parents, I…I'm just so fucking afraid how my parents will react. And…my people as well."</p><p>Britt looked sad. "I don't want to press you to do something you are not ready for. Because we are friends. But…" The blonde looked down as if she was blinking back some tears. "I want more. More than secret kisses and promises you can't keep. And you can't give it to me now, San. But…"</p><p>She needed to fight back some tears again. "You are a princess, and I understand if your duties are more important", she sniffed.</p><p>"Britt…", Santana whispered desperately, but she just shook her head.</p><p>"I can't tell you not to keep our relationship a secret anymore. And you can't tell me to keep our relationship a secret."</p><p>A tear was running down Santana's cheek. She knew what Britt wanted to say by that.</p><p>"Maybe we should stay away from each other.", Britt said, looking tormented.</p><p>Santana paled visibly. "Britt…"</p><p>But the blonde turned around and walked away quickly. Santana wasn't able to move anymore. She just stood like that for a while, feeling like her heart had been ripped out of her.</p><p>Finally, she wiped her eyes and retrieved her phone, dialing a number. She was in pain and she needed to make it stop somehow. No matter how. "Listen, Andrew McCartney. You in the mood for a hook-up? Let's meet at my place in ten."</p><p>She slipped her phone back into the pocket of her black skinny jeans, turned around and quickly left the side street before she could change her mind.</p><hr/><p>Kurt's eyes widened when he saw Blaine.</p><p>"What are you doing here?", he asked, clearly surprised.</p><p>Blaine opened his mouth to answer but closed it again. He just stood there, staring at Kurt. He wanted to say so many things now, but he wasn't able to do so at the moment.</p><p>Maybe he was just excited. Or he wasn't sure whether they both wanted to same or not. Thanks to Kurt's grandfather, he wasn't sure of anything anymore.</p><p>Blaine wanted to be the man Kurt deserved. The man he got to know three years ago. But what if Kurt didn't want to anymore? What if he realized he was better off without Blaine? That thought hurt so much.</p><p>"I…I needed to see you", Blaine stammered after a while.</p><p>Kurt just kept on staring at him.</p><p>"Do you want to come in?", Miss Hummel said after a while, stepping aside.</p><p>Instead of answering, he threw Kurt a questioning glance. He just nodded slowly.</p><p>Blaine cleared his throat, entering the house.</p><p>"Go to the wintergarden", Mildred said to Kurt. "I'm going to cook coffee for us."</p><p>Blaine followed Kurt to a spacious living room and to a cozy looking winter garden. When Kurt pushed a button, lights were turned on on the floor.</p><p>When they sat down on the chairs, nobody said anything for a while. Blaine wanted to look around but didn't dare to look away from Kurt. He wore a casual outfit, his hair was slightly tousled. He didn't look like the Kurt he knew, that's why he realized that they hadn't actually spent that much time together. He was determined to catch it up.</p><p>"I was so worried about you", Blaine said quietly, breaking the silence. "You can't just write me a text and disappear."</p><p>"I know.", Kurt answered.</p><p>One week ago Blaine was convinced he and Kurt could be together if he left McKinley. Now, he wasn't so sure anymore.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what happened?", he asked after a while.</p><p>Kurt avoided his glance and looked down his sweatpants, straightening out the wrinkles on his shirt.</p><p>"Kurt", Blaine whispered when he didn't answer. He only said his name, but he tried expressing everything he felt: the feelings for him and the hope he had in their relationship.</p><p>Questioning, Kurt lifted his head, tears were shimmering in his eyes.</p><p>"You can tell me everything, no matter what it is. And no matter with what your grandfather threatened you: I won't leave if you don't want me to. I will never pretend we don't know each other ever again. I still mean what I said on the spring ball. I want you."</p><p>Tears were streaming down his face and Kurt quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry", he sobbed.</p><p>"There is no need to be sorry", Blaine answered.</p><p>"I dragged you into this mess from the beginning on. I had been a burden to you all the years, and now, you have lost your job just because of me. I destroy everything around me, Blaine."</p><p>Blaine shook his head, caressing his cheek and waiting until Kurt looked at him again. "You never destroyed anything. It's the opposite, I would have searched for another job anyway. Just because things happened like they did, it doesn't necessarily mean it is bad."</p><p>Now it was Kurt who shook his head. To see him like that was killing Blaine from inside. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me the most. If you let me, I will stay by your side forever."</p><p>"Don't say something like that", Kurt sniffed.</p><p>"But I mean it", Blaine answered, wiping away his tears. "Your grandfather doesn't scare me. Because what we have is special and there is nothing he can do about it. If I need to fight against him, so be it, I took boxing lessons."</p><p>Kurt's corners of his mouth twitched minimally. Softly, Blaine caressed his back.</p><p>"I just don't know how things will continue, Blaine."</p><p>"Neither do I. But we will figure it out. Together.", Blaine promised. "We will get it right."</p><p>Kurt stroked his neck and a shiver was running down Blaine's spine when his fingers were wandering up his chin.</p><p>"I'm so happy you are here", Kurt whispered. He looked at Blaine's mouth and back to his eyes again. And back to his mouth. In the next moment, he leaned forward. Blaine met him halfway, closing his eyes.</p><p>When their lips met, Blaine felt like he had been struck by lightning. There were so many things they still needed to talk about. But this kiss was like a promise.</p><p>It meant that they would leave the past behind. And that something new was starting for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, the second chapter without Finchel lol</p><p>Next time, Rachel, Mercedes and Finn are going to visit Kurt in Warren...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday morning, Rachel went down the stairs to help her dads with breakfast and looked over to the guestroom to check whether Finn was still asleep. But to her surprise, his bed was already made, but there was no Finn. So, she went to the kitchen where she stopped at the doorway.</p><p>Finn was alone. He was standing at the counter and was about to make orange juice. His hair was still wet from the shower. It felt kind of intimate to watch him press out oranges in her kitchen.</p><p>Rachel could get used to that sight. And she could get used to the evenings where they sat on the couch and talked until after midnight, like they did yesterday.</p><p>As quiet as possible, she sneaked to her boyfriend, hugging him. Finn startled a bit.</p><p>"Good morning", Rachel whispered.</p><p>Finn turned around and smiled. "Good morning", he answered, kissing her.</p><p>His kiss tasted like oranges, and Rachel sighed, leaning against Finn who pulled her closer by the hips. She was about to put her hand underneath his shirt when they heard someone entering the kitchen.</p><p>Finn jumped away from her.</p><p>"Good morning", LeRoy said behind Rachel. She looked over to Finn and had to bite back her laughter. He was standing on his spot like a soldier, with reddened cheeks.</p><p>"I…I wanted to make breakfast", he said, pointing at the orange juice.</p><p>LeRoy just nodded; his eyes were sparkling with amusement. He knew exactly how much Finn respected him – and he was taking advantage of it. Rachel found it a bit mean, but also funny.</p><p>After a while, LeRoy took pity on Finn. "Do you want scrambled eggs?", he asked.</p><p>"Yes please", Rachel answered, and Finn nodded in agreement. She started retrieving plates and cutlery from the cupboard while Finn continued making juice.</p><p>"Did you sleep well?", LeRoy asked Finn.</p><p>"Yes. The sofa in the guest room was really comfortable, thanks again."</p><p>LeRoy just waved it off.</p><p>After her other dad arrived at home and Finn and Rachel had told them what had happened, they didn't even think twice and offered immediately to let him stay at their place for the time-being.</p><p>"Finn and I will drive to Kurt after breakfast, Mercedes will take her own car", Rachel told her dad.</p><p>"Do you need the car?"</p><p>Rachel shook her head. "No, we will take the one of Finn."</p><p>"Okay." LeRoy retrieved a pan and put it on the stove. Hiram entered the kitchen. "Good morning to everyone", he said, smiling.</p><p>"Good morning", Finn and Rachel said at the same time.</p><p>Hiram sat down on the kitchen table. "Is this self-made orange juice?"</p><p>Finn nodded, handing him a glass full of juice. "Here you are."</p><p>"Well", Hiram cocked his eyebrows, looking at Rachel. "I could get used to that."</p><p>Without looking away from Finn, Rachel whispered: "So could I."</p><hr/><p>"What's your favorite color?"</p><p>Finn couldn't believe Rachel was posing him that question. But at the same time, it was so Rachel and he needed to smile.</p><p>"If you have to think about it that long, it isn't your favorite color.", she remarked when he didn't answer immediately.</p><p>He looked through the windshield to the street in front of them. They drove for one and a half hours now, and it was weird for him to drive such a long distance himself, given that Andy always did it for him. On the other hand, he had never felt so comfortable like now, with Rachel next to him.</p><p>They had started posing each other questions, and Finn loved how they could talk without inhibition.</p><p>"Brown", he finally said.</p><p>"But there are a thousand shades of brown, Finn. You need to be more specific."</p><p>He just shrugged. "The brown of your eyes.", he admitted. "And that weird brown of your bag" he nodded to the bag that was lying on her lap.</p><p>"Hey! That bag is violet not brown. And I have used it all the years", Rachel pouted.</p><p>"Your dad told me you have been in kindergarten when you got it."</p><p>"That's not true", Rachel protested. "It's only six years old."</p><p>"Maybe I got it wrong and he said that it was old enough to go to kindergarten."</p><p>Rachel grimaced and Finn really would like to kiss her, now. He needed to clutch the steering wheel tighter so that he didn't reach out for her. Even is she was sitting right next to him, he wanted more of her.</p><p>He was awake all night, trying <em>not</em> to think about the fact that his girlfriend was one door away from him, wearing nothing but her short, striped pajamas. For the thoughts that followed, he would go to hell.</p><p>"If you want to, you can have the Finn 2.0 back", he said hoarsely without looking away from the street. He really needed to distract himself.</p><p>"That would be great", she answered, sounding so sad all of a sudden, and Finn's dirty thoughts vanished. "But I won't need a schoolbag for a while."</p><p>"The Finn 2.0 is an allrounder. You can use it for everything. And besides, you will be at McKinley by the end of next week.", Finn said, determined.</p><p>At least, she was smiling again, and her shoulders weren't tensed up anymore.</p><p>"You are right. Maybe the idea with the bag is no bad idea."</p><p>"My ideas are never bad, Rachel Berry."</p><p>She snorted quietly and it almost sounded like a laugh. Finn kind of felt triumphant. He was glad that they could just spend one Saturday together and be close to each other, without someone who tried to drive a wedge between them, like Chandler, his grandfather or anyone in the world.</p><p>It felt like a dream that Rachel let him be part of her life again, no matter what had happened.</p><p>"Do you know what I just thought?", Rachel asked suddenly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's weird seeing you drive yourself.", she admitted, amused. "I only know you eating or drinking on the backseat of your limousine."</p><p>Finn snorted.</p><p>"I didn't even know you have a car."</p><p>"I got it as a present from my parents after I got the driver's license. But it always had been in our garage."</p><p>"Do you dislike it?", Rachel asked, looking around in his black Porsche.</p><p>"It's not that.", Finn answered a bit late. "Andy had driven me and Kurt since we had been little kids. I can't even remember the days I didn't see him. And now…"</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>Finn shrugged. "Now, he doesn't drive me anymore."</p><p>"Did you stay in touch?", Rachel asked carefully, and he shook his head.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Driving me around was his job. I can imagine he doesn't want to hear from me again."</p><p>"You really think so?", Rachel asked skeptically. "He knows you for such a long time. I'm sure everything that happened affected him as well."</p><p>"Do you think so?"</p><p>She needed a moment to search for the right words. "When he drove me to our date a few weeks ago, we talked about your grandmother. He seemed to be down after her death."</p><p>Finn didn't want to think about it. He couldn't worry about another person was well, he wouldn't be able to take it.</p><p>"You look tired", Rachel changed the topic after a while. "Is the sofa really comfortable enough for you?"</p><p>"Of course. I like your sofa", he answered. "Don't worry. Besides, it's my turn to ask a question."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>When Rachel straightened up a bit, he almost needed to laugh.</p><p>"Where would you like to get kissed?", he asked her. She was thinking for a while and Finn waited expectantly.</p><p>"I would like to get kissed at NYADA. Or Harvard. Or both.", she answered quietly.</p><p>Immediately, he needed to think about their night at Harvard. How Rachel yelled at him and kissed him. How they stumbled to the room and fell onto the bed. How she buried her fingers into his hair.</p><p>He needed to clear his throat. "A kiss at Harvard or NYADA", he said roughly. "Duly noted."</p><p>At this moment, Finn swore to himself to fulfill her wish.</p><hr/><p>"Kurt and I used to play tag here a lot", Finn told her after they had gotten out of the car and they were walking along a broad gravel walk.</p><p>"At this place, you can train for a marathon", Rachel gasped, looking around. On both sides was a wide lawn with apple- and cherry trees. The estate of Mildred was enormous, not to mention the mansion in front of them. It seemed more friendly and more inviting with all the flowers and plants than the home of the Hummel-Hudsons.</p><p>"We used to be here a lot, but lately, not so much", Finn said. "Grandmother once said that Mildred wasn't happy at all when she got the estate because it also meant that she had to stay away from Hummel-Hudson's. I remember the family dinners where she tried convincing grandmother and grandfather to let them involve her again. It escalated and Mildred left the room, crying. After that, we never returned to this place and only saw her at home or in Columbus."</p><p>"It had to be cruel if you want to get involved but get excluded uncompromisingly."</p><p>For a while, they were walking next to each other, not saying anything.</p><p>"On one hand, I have good memories of this place, on the other hand, I need to think about all the times were Mildred and grandfather were fighting. I just don't know how to feel, now." Finn stared to the gravel, lost in his thoughts.</p><p>When they arrived at the porch of the mansion and Finn rang the door, Rachel was a bit panicked. Hopefully, their aunt was nice.</p><p>The way Finn had talked about Mildred had made it clear that she was important to him. Rachel wouldn't be able to bear it if another member of Finn's family couldn't stand her, especially the one whose opinion meant a lot to her boyfriend.</p><p>The door opened and Rachel held her breath.</p><p>"Finn, Rachel", a woman with a dark red jumpsuit called out, beaming at them. She and Elaine Hummel really looked alike, but her face looked a lot younger and her face expression was softer, especially with the smile on her face. "Great you made it."</p><p>Finn hugged her shortly. "That's Rachel", he said, laying his hand on her back. "Rachel, this is my step- aunt Mildred."</p><p>"<em>Aunt</em>", Mildred corrected him, winking. "Nice to finally meet you, Rachel", she said, shaking hands with her.</p><p>"Likewise", Rachel answered warmly.</p><p>"Please, come in, breakfast is already on the table."</p><p>They followed her along the long hallway and Rachel looked around curiously. Inside, the house seemed inviting and joyful as well with the abstract, modern pictures and colorful wallpapers. Finally, the arrived at the living room and Rachel halted in her tracks.</p><p>She expected that she and Mercedes needed to comfort a sad Kurt all day long. When she had seem him the last time, he was so desperate and without hope.</p><p>But she didn't expect Kurt sitting on at the table, beaming. Not only beaming – laughing. And she didn't expect to see him and Mercedes chatting with her English teacher and that said teacher held Kurt's hand.</p><p>"Hello everyone", Finn said who didn't seem that surprised.</p><p>The trio turned to them. In the next moment, Kurt jumped up and pulled Finn into a hug. "Thanks you told him where I am", he muttered.</p><p>"I hoped he would come to you", Finn answered softly.</p><p>In the next moment, Kurt went over to Rachel to hug her as well. "Nice to see you happy", she said.</p><p>Kurt smiled at her.</p><p>"Sit down", Mildred said and pointed at two unused plates. "I will cook more tea and coffee."</p><p>Rachel slowly walked over to the table, sitting down next to Mercedes.</p><p>"You all already know each other", Kurt said, looking back and forth between everyone.</p><p>"Of course", Mercedes laughed, and Rachel and Finn nodded.</p><p>After that, it was silent inside the room. Rachel couldn't help but stare at her English teacher. No matter what she knew about him and Kurt, it was weird seeing him with casual clothes.</p><p>"Good morning you two", Mr. Anderson broke the silence, smiling a bit.</p><p>"Good morning, Mr. Anderson", Rachel answered automatically.</p><p>Mercedes next to her visibly needed to bite back her laughter. But Rachel could understand her. She sounded like in school. Now, she was blushing.</p><p>Oh boy.</p><p>Mr. Anderson grimaced. "Maybe you just call me Blaine from now on, Rachel. I am not your teacher anymore."</p><p>Rachel thought for a moment. "I will possibly never be able to call you like that. Or I will need years after I can do that", she confessed.</p><p>Mr. Anderson's…<em>Blaine's, goddammit, </em>Rachel berated herself in her mind, corners of his mouth twitched amusedly. "Alright."</p><p>"What are you waiting for?", Mildred, who just came in with two cans, said. "You need to eat."</p><p>Rachel didn't know what she expected. But not that the atmosphere would be that relaxed during breakfast. Mildred put scrambled eggs and bacon onto Finn's and Mercedes' plates, Mr. Ande…<em>Blaine</em> gave the jam to Kurt. Rachel needed to think about the dinner with Mr. Hudson and realized that there was a big difference between its' atmospheres.</p><p>"I need to tell you something", Finn said after a while to Kurt.</p><p>He looked up from his toast. "Sounds serious."</p><p>Finn hesitated before he nodded. And started telling them what had happened the day before.</p><p>When he was done, Kurt's cheeks had reddened because of his anger, Mercedes looked pretty pissed as well and Mildred was shaking her head, stunned.</p><p>"Grandfather has lost his mind", Kurt said.</p><p>"True", Mercedes agreed.</p><p>"That's so James. If something doesn't go according to his plan, he gets rid of the problem factor. That's why I landed here in Warren.", Mildred added.</p><p>Nobody was able to touch his or her food again.</p><p>"Rachel", Kurt said, looking to Blaine and back to her again. "Blaine and I talked yesterday evening. We want to tell Principal Figgins about our relationship."</p><p>Mercedes gasped, speechless. Rachel stared at them with an open mouth. "Are you crazy? I…"</p><p>"That's the only possibility", Kurt cut her off.</p><p>"Your grandfather had sent you to this place to keep it a secret. You cannot just run to McKinley and tell Figgins of all people!"</p><p>Kurt shook his head. "I don't care what grandfather wants. I can't just demand from you to get punished for my – our – mistake."</p><p>Rachel looked back and forth between the couple.</p><p>"But what about Chandler? What if he decides to give the photos to Finn?", Mercedes said, frowning.</p><p>Finn nodded. "Good point. Wait a bit, Kurt. If Chandler gives the photos to me, nobody needs to get punished." He turned to Blaine. "And you won't get suspended."</p><p>Blaine shook his head. "I wouldn't return to McKinley anyway." He looked at Kurt, smiling slightly. "I just want to be there for Kurt for the time-being. And then, we will see.", he added.</p><p>"What Chandler has done…" Kurt gulped. "I never would have thought he would be able to do something like that. And I refuse to put Rachel's fate into his hands."</p><p>Rachel got goosebumps after those words.</p><p>"Kurt…", Mercedes started, but he shook his head.</p><p>"I've already made my decision."</p><p>Finn exhaled; eyes narrowed. He didn't look pleased about his brother's plan at all. "It's your decision."</p><p>"I didn't imagine things like that", Rachel said quietly.</p><p>"I really appreciate what you have done for me, Rachel", Kurt said. "But it's enough, now. Tomorrow, I will go to Figgins."</p><p>"How the hell do you know where he lives?", Mercedes asked, one eyebrow cocked. Rachel heart was beating unnaturally fast. Right now, it seemed like something would change in the near future. That the future would stop crumbling in front of her eyes.</p><p>"I don't know it", Kurt said, looking in the round. An almost perfidious smile appeared on his face.<br/>"But luckily, I know where and with which people he spends his spare time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I think you can imagine what will happen next time ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Rash actions are part of growing up. I am ready to forget everything if you appear on Monday at the meeting for the head of Hummel-Hudson's. The appointment is noted in your calendar. Don't disappoint me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kind regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>James Hudson</em>
</p><p>Finn deleted the E-mail without answering. His heart was beating fast when he saw the name of the sender, but now, he could just shake his head. He didn't even write a greeting at the beginning and used his official signature – even in mails to his own grandchildren. Finn didn't even find it surprising his grandfather assumed that his decision wasn't fixed. After all, he had ignored all the signs of Finn that he didn't want to be part of <em>Hummel-Hudson's</em> all the years.</p><p>That he wrote a mail not in order to bring him back home, but to keep up the illusion in front of the rest of the head confirmed to Finn that had acted in the right way.</p><p>And he was sure it would stop hurting after some time.</p><p>Finn laid down his phone next to him, looking around in the room he and Kurt had shared when they had visited Mildred as kids. He had always felt relaxed in her rooms with colorful wallpapers and bright curtains.</p><p>When his phone vibrated, Finn was pulled out of his reverie. He unlocked it – and gasped when he saw the sender of the new mail.</p><p>It was Chandler.</p><p>Hesitantly, he opened the message.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>That was all. Finn gulped and opened the attachment. The photos of Anderson and Rachel appeared on his display, but these were the originals. Finn exhaled, even if the sight of this photos made him feel sick.</p><p>He could still remember what he felt and thought when he took them. He didn't know what kind of person Rachel was and wanted to protect Kurt, making sure that people wouldn't hurt him like back then with Adam. On the Back-To-School party, he didn't care what consequences it would entail if he published them.</p><p>Finn got up, going to the en-suite bathroom and knocking on the door.</p><p>"Come in", Rachel said. He entered and saw Rachel in front of the mirror, carefully brushing her still wet hair.</p><p>"Chandler just sent me the photos", Finn smiled, showing her his phone.</p><p>"Really?", Rachel said with widened eyes. "I didn't think he would still do it."</p><p>"I told you we would get things right again", Finn answered, smiling.</p><p>Rachel smiled, and in the next moment, she pulled him closer to herself. She looked up to him and kissed him softly, Finn buried his hands into her still wet hair. "I love you", she whispered when they pulled away to breathe.</p><p>"And I love you", Finn whispered back.</p><p>When they kissed this time, they didn't stop for a while.</p><hr/><p>"Shouldn't we really come in with you?", Mercedes asked for the hundredth time this day. Kurt took her hand and squeezed it, shaking his head slowly.</p><p>"No. That's something I need to do alone."</p><p>Mercedes frowned, seemingly unhappy with that decision. Just like Blaine next to her.</p><p>"It feels like we are about to send you to the lions' den", Rachel next to Mercedes on the backseat said. On the rear mirror, Kurt could see how she had paled because of the excitement.</p><p>"What can possibly go wrong?", Kurt asked while he unfastened his seatbelt. "I already got kicked out of my home. I don't know whether I even want to return to McKinley. Don't worry."</p><p>Finn on the driver's seat opened his mouth, but Kurt didn't let him say anything. He opened the door and got out of the car before he could say anything. Without looking back, he crossed the parking of the golfing-resort and went to the entrance. He left his sunglasses on when he entered the foyer.</p><p>Smiling at the receptionist, Kurt crossed the hall with big steps and went to the restaurant where his grandfather and his friends always ate after they had played golf.</p><p>When he and Finn were kids, grandfather had always taken them with him when he was babysitting them. Not because he wanted to teach them golfing, but because he wanted to boast with his grandchildren. Kurt remembered the boring conversations James and his friends were having and how Puck, Finn and he had played hide and seek on the spacious terrain so that they wouldn't get bored.</p><p>Kurt recognized his grandfather immediately. He and other men were sitting at a round table beside wide windows from where they could look to the small lake of golfing-place.</p><p>Taking a last deep breath, Kurt walked over to the table. Five pairs of eyes were lying on him, and grandfather who had just been laughing, went silent.</p><p>"What are you doing here?", he asked his grandson sternly.</p><p>"I'm not here because of you", Kurt answered, proud how cold he sounded although the sight of his grandfather made him feel sick. The picture how he had shattered his phone or how he had thrown his clothes into the suitcase hectically was in front of his eyes now.<br/>He needed to touch the spot on his cheek where grandfather had hit him.</p><p>Obviously, James also needed to think about it. Kurt could see pain in his eyes, but it disappeared again after a couple of seconds.</p><p>Kurt forced himself to look away from him and looked at his principal instead.</p><p>"Mr. Figgins, do you have a minute?"</p><p>Confused, Figgins looked back and forth between Kurt and his grandfather. "If you want an appointment, Mr. Hummel, please tell my assistant tomorrow."</p><p>Kurt shook his head. "It's urgent."</p><p>Figgins sighed deeply before he nodded. "Alright."</p><p>He got up and Kurt looked to his grandfather. He had stiffened, his face was pale.</p><p>The principal went to the foyer with Kurt and turned to him when they stopped.</p><p>"Mr. Figgins, I need to talk to you about the suspension of Rachel Berry.", Kurt began, looking him deep into his brown eyes.</p><p>He blinked, perplexed. "Mr. Hummel", he said. "I really can't talk to you about the issues of other students. I'm sure you understand that."</p><p>"You have made a grave mistake on Monday. And I want you to get it right."</p><p>"I have no idea what you are talking about." He was still talking calmly, but Kurt had already seen the throbbing vein on his temple.</p><p>"Rachel isn't the one who had an affair with Blaine Anderson. I am."</p><p>Figgins' eyes widened. "Mr. Hummel - ", he started, but Kurt cut him off.</p><p>"If you don't believe me, I have proofs."</p><p>He retrieved his phone and scrolled to the gallery, clicking on photos were he and Blaine were kissing passionately. And holding hands. Figgins gasped.</p><p>"But…on the photos, I could clearly see Ms. Berry."</p><p>"These photos had been photoshopped. In reality, Rachel and Blaine only talked about the event." Kurt scrolled to the original photos Finn had sent to him. Figgins squinted at the display and rubbed his nose, suddenly nervous.</p><p>"Good Lord! James, what have you just done?", he mumbled quietly.</p><p>"Grandfather just wanted to protect me. In his own, weird way", Kurt answered automatically. He had no idea why he had the feeling that he needed to justify his grandfather's actions.</p><p>Figgins looked at him, thoughtful. "I have been at McKinley for over twenty years, but something like that… never happened before."</p><p>"I'm ready to make a statement and so is Blaine. Do whatever you want with me, but I will do everything so that Rachel can graduate. She shouldn't be punished for our mistake, Sir", Kurt said energetically.</p><p>Th Principal nodded. "Ms. Berry may return to McKinley Academy on Monday. I will contact her parents immediately."</p><p>"I'm sorry I disturbed you on a Sunday", Kurt said. "But I couldn't keep it to myself any longer."</p><p>"Thank you for your honesty. I'm sure it hasn't been easy for you."</p><p>Kurt just nodded, offering him his hand to shake it.</p><p>"I will talk to the education authority concerning your case. But I wish you all the best, Mr. Hummel.", Figgins shook his hand.</p><p>After that, Kurt turned on his heel and left the foyer. Outside, he took deep breaths and closed his eyes shortly. He couldn't help but feel giddy.</p><p>He went to the parking to Finn's car. In the meantime, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Blaine had gotten out. When they spotted Kurt, Rachel stopped talking, looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"I am the best", Kurt said, smiling victoriously.</p><p>Incredulous, the four of them stared at him.</p><p>"Your suspension is cancelled as from now", Kurt said.</p><p>"No way.", Mercedes gasped. Rachel just opened and closed her mouth.</p><p>"Yes", Kurt nodded.</p><p>In the next moment, both girls ran over to him and pulled him into a hug at once so that he wasn't able to breathe.</p><p>"Thank you", Rachel sobbed into his shoulder. "Thanks, thanks, thanks."</p><p>Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. For the first time, he had said openly that he was gay – without being ashamed or something. And he had helped his friend. And it never felt so good.</p><p>After he had pulled away from the girls, he needed to blink back tears. "I love you guys", Kurt murmured, looking in the eyes of the four most important people in his life.</p><p>"We also love you, silly", Mercedes smiled, squeezing his arm affectionately. Rachel pecked him on the cheek.</p><p>Finn just smiled goofily, but Kurt could tell that he was moved by this scene. And then, Kurt looked over to Blaine. In his eyes were sparkling the promises of the past nights. And deep, deep love.</p><p>For the first time, Kurt had a feeling that things would be okay again. Now matter how long it would take.</p><hr/><p>When Finn and Rachel arrived at the bus station at McKinley on Monday morning (Finn wanted to know how it was like to take the bus), she gasped when she got out.</p><p>"Surprise!", Mercedes shouted.</p><p>She wasn't alone.</p><p>The entire event-management club was at the station and was beaming at her. Even Kitty, even though she had crossed her arms.</p><p>Before she realized what just had happened, Mercedes came over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so happy you are back again", she said with a trembling voice. When she pulled away, Rachel could see something like…tears in her eyes. She couldn't remember having seen Mercedes cry, except of that time at the school toilet back then. "I don't know how I would have survived this schoolyear without you."</p><p>"And I don't know how I would have survived with only Mercedes as a team leader", Tina smirked, hugging Rachel as well. "She has treated us like her slaves. This week felt like we did the work of an entire term."</p><p>"She just wanted everything to be perfect for Rachel's return", Ryder smiled, hugging Rachel shortly. He was smiling at her shyly. "Great to have you back again, Rachel. Everyone missed you."</p><p>"What he said", Matt added.</p><p>"It was kind of weird without you", Kitty admitted. She brushed back her blond hair and exhaled theatrically. "Good that you are back." She came over to her and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>Rachel was overwhelmed. Her entire team was here to greet her. It seemed that they had really missed her. A big lump was in her throat which didn't want to vanish.</p><p>At the beginning of her time at McKinley, she never would have thought that something like that would ever happen. She just wanted to graduate, that was all. But now, she realized how wrong it had been and how many nice moments she had missed.</p><p>"We need to go, guys", Kitty said, nodding to the entrance. "The assembly will take place in a few minutes."</p><p>Rachel nodded. While the group went to the auditorium, Mercedes linked arms with Rachel. "About time", she mumbled.</p><p>"Yup", Rachel answered giddily. "You need to tell me everything I have missed. <em>Everything</em>."</p><p>While she entered the school with Mercedes on one side and Finn on the other, people were staring at her and talking behind her back. But honestly, she couldn't care less.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay, Rachel is back :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I didn't update for a while, I had way too many tests this week (via Zoom, of course)</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This pasta never tasted better", Rachel gushed while she devoured the Italian dish in the cafeteria.</p><p>"The pasta tastes as bad as always. You are only imagining things because you weren't allowed to go to school for one week.", Mercedes answered and eyed her own plate. "Seriously, as an elite-school with school fees, McKinley is supposed to offer food from five-star restaurants."</p><p>"Maybe your expectations are too high."</p><p>"And yours are too low, obviously. Seriously, what is that even? Spinach? Mashed broccoli? You can't tell.", Mercedes scoffed, picking at her food.</p><p>Rachel just kept on chewing like she had never eaten pasta before, and sighed contentedly. Mercedes just looked at her, shaking her head. "I really missed you, white girl."</p><p>"I missed you too. I missed everything at McKinley. Even the smelly changing room after gym classes."</p><p>Again, Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "You dare comparing me with the disgusting changing room? I should be pissed, but I'm too happy for that."</p><p>Rachel needed to grin. After they had eaten, they brought their tablets back. Before they left the cafeteria, Rachel looked over to Finn who was sitting with Sam, Mike, Puck, Artie and the three Cheerios at their usual place. They all looked serious when Finn was talking. Maybe he was about to tell them what had happened this weekend. That he moved out of his home and stayed away from <em>Hummel-Hudson's</em> from now on. And that Chandler had sent him the original photos.</p><p>If Rachel thought about it, she realized how much had changed for the clique. And she felt wistful. Finn had told her what the plan for his senior year had been: Fun, parties, everything without worrying about the future. Instead, the exact opposite happened.</p><p>And she couldn't help but feel sorry for Chandler. Yes, he did something inexcusable, but it couldn't have been easy for him to deal with a broken heart and to lose all of his friends all at once.</p><p>"Did you have difficulties during classes?", Mercedes asked her, pulling her out of her reverie.</p><p>"No, thanks to yours and Finn's notes." Rachel smiled at her gratefully. "Seriously, they saved my life."</p><p>"No probs."</p><p>"I want to return the favor somehow", Rachel said. "For the work at the event management team as well."</p><p>Mercedes waved it off, smirking. "If I get suspended because of an alleged affair with some teacher, you can fill in for me."</p><p>The brunette wanted to hit her, and Mercedes dodged the hit, laughing. "By the way", she mentioned when they entered the library. "You really exaggerated during English lessons. The newbie didn't know what to do anymore because you raised your hand all the time."</p><p>By newbie, Mercedes meant the new English teacher who was going to be the substitute for Mr. Anderson (<em>Blaine!</em>). It was weird having another teacher who was not Mr. And… <em>Blaine</em>.</p><p>"Is there anything else I need to know about the meeting?"</p><p>"Oh!", Mercedes called out, looking at her with eyes wide open. "I think Kitty and Matt are a couple, now", she whispered.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I have no idea when or how it happened, and apparently, it's not official either, but last week, I have seen on the parking how they have kissed. They also held hands and stuff like that."</p><p>"Kitty and Matt", Rachel muttered. "Who would have thought?"</p><p>"It was kind of cute", Mercedes agreed and unlocked the door of the group room. "Did you get the keys back?"</p><p>Rachel shook her head. "Not yet. I should have gone to Figgins this morning, but I just couldn't."</p><p>"Shall I come with you?", Mercedes offered after she had hesitated for a while.</p><p>"You really would do that?"</p><p>"Sure. I would be scared as well after something like that had happened to me."</p><p>"To be honest, I don't want to see him ever again." Rachel remembered the disappointment she had felt when he just kicked her out emotionlessly, without even listening to her side of the story.</p><p>"But you are back again. That's what counts.", Mercedes said. "If you want to, I can go with you."</p><p>Rachel did everything to push the anger away and smiled at her friend. "You are the best, thank you."</p><p>The rest of the team arrived at the meeting room after a couple of minutes, everyone but Finn. Coach Beiste had forced him to take part at a crisis meeting of the football team. Although Finn had told her not to worry, Rachel had a bad feeling.</p><p>"Can we start?", Mercedes said, looking around in the round. "I have talked to Figgins last week. He gave us a lot of guidelines we need to respect this time at the bonfire. Last year, a lot of things went wrong."</p><p>"Yes", Kitty said, wrinkling her nose. "Way too much people were drunk."</p><p>"I have heard that Mr. Figgins stepped into puke last year", Matt added. "Maybe he hesitated with the permission because of that."</p><p>"We would prefer if nobody puked this time", Rachel said. "We have to assign a lot more of surveillance teachers than at the previous year so that they can keep an eye on the students."</p><p>The others nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Ryder, did you take care of the stereo system?", Mercedes asked him.</p><p>"Yup. I and janitor Cabot already organized everything."</p><p>"You have done a lot in this short amount of time", Rachel smiled, looking at the To-Do list of Mercedes. "I can accept the wood delivery on Friday. This way, I can avoid that the wood will be transported to the wrong spot, like last year. Do you recall?"</p><p>"Oh, yes", Kitty moaned. "And then, we had to carry everything ourselves. I got splinters in my fingers."</p><p>"Same here. At least ten", Mercedes agreed, grimacing.</p><p>"By the way, who has the appointment at the fire department?", Tina asked, interested.</p><p>"Of course Rachel and I", Mercedes answered, wiggling her eyebrows.</p><p>"Unfair!", Tina called out, but looked like she would burst into laughter any moment.</p><p>"That's the advantage if you are the leaders of the team", Ryder said. "You can pick the coolest assignments. But I don't get why you all want to listen to a lecture about emergency measures."</p><p>"Haven't you seen <em>Chicago Fire</em>? Hot is the cue, Ryder", Tina commented as if it was the obvious answer.</p><p>Everyone needed to laugh.</p><p>At this moment, Rachel was so glad to be back again that she had the feeling she would dream.</p><hr/><p>Mercedes waited until Sam ate a spoonful of ice cream. Delighted, he closed his eyes, sighing, but even after that, she hesitated.</p><p>Eating in public with other people was hard for her, especially when it came to unhealthy things. She just had a feeling people were eyeing her. People were judging her – even though they had no idea what she usually ate.</p><p>Slowly, Mercedes stirred her strawberry ice cream with her spoon and looked at him, still hesitant. She took a deep breath. She was here with Sam, and she felt good around him. They were friends. Besides, she had taken a smaller cup than he. So, she expelled all bad thoughts out of her head and ate a spoonful of ice.</p><p>"I didn't promise too much, right?", Sam asked, looking at her expectantly.</p><p>"You are right, the ice cream here is to die for." Mercedes put her spoon aside. "I didn't notice this new ice cream shop opened." The shop was pretty crowded, every table was occupied. Sam had told her that students got a discount, that was probably the reason. And in addition, the weather was great.</p><p>Mercedes was thrilled when Sam invited her, despite her fear. They always had an excuse to meet – looking for scholarships, Sam's new home – but this time, he just asked her whether she wanted to hang out with him, and he insisted to pay the ice cream for her.</p><p>"I think I'm going to move in here", Sam mumbled, the spoon was still in his mouth.</p><p>"You want to move again?", Mercedes asked jokingly. "Within this short amount of time?"</p><p>He smiled mischievously. "I would get ice cream for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Besides, the counter is goals. I'm sure I could build a comfortable cave with pillows and chairs."</p><p>"Sounds great", Mercedes said, eating her ice. "As kids, my brother and I used to build caves as well. It was awesome."</p><p>Sam mixed his vanilla ice cream with his macadamia ice. "Yes, the boys and I did that as well. Sometimes, Santana, Brittany and Quinn joined us if they were bored with their silly Polly Pocket, Bratz or Barbie dolls."</p><p>"I'm a bit jealous of your friendship", Mercedes admitted.</p><p>Questioning, Sam looked at her.</p><p>"You are friends with them for such a long time", she explained. "Yes, I also have friends, and Rachel and Kurt have become close friends as well, but I there is no one I know since my childhood and hang out with. We parted ways, people moved away, or the interests were too different. It's not like that with your friends. If you tell me about them, I always get the impression you grew closer to each other instead of growing apart."</p><p>Sam froze. "It has always been like that, actually."</p><p>His tone made Mercedes look up, curious. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>He just shrugged and ate another spoonful of ice. He must have eaten too much at once, because in the next moment, he grimaced in pain.</p><p>"Brain freeze?", Mercedes asked compassionately.</p><p>He groaned, putting his spoon away. "That's surely because I tried avoiding your question."</p><p>"You don't need to tell me if you don't want to", Mercedes said, shrugging.</p><p>"It's not like that. I just realized how things change within the clique, and I can't deal with it. I had enough of changes, lately."</p><p>"How does your relationship change?"</p><p>Sam played with the napkin next to him. "We usually used to meet at my place regularly, but until now, I didn't dare to invite them to our new house. I don't want them to see me with different eyes, so I kind of isolated myself. I tell them less things, and…Actually, it's dumb."</p><p>Mercedes grumbled thoughtfully. Sam cocked his head to the side, grinning.</p><p>"I can see you have an opinion about it, Wonder Woman. Talk to me.", he said, still smiling.</p><p>"I just think its nonsense what you just said, to be honest. You are friends since you were toddlers, why should there be a difference in your friendship if you have another home?"</p><p>Sam looked down his ice cream which looked more like a milkshake now. He thought about her words for a while. "You are right."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>He needed to laugh. And then, he took her hand on the table, looking deep into her eyes. Mercedes' heart skipped a beat, and she reciprocated the soft pressure of his hand. She didn't know what Sam was doing to her. One moment, he seemed to be serious, the next one, he turned her life upside down with this simple gesture. When he let go of her hand again, she couldn't help but feel disappointed.</p><p>Sam cleared his throat and continued eating as if nothing happened. "I planned to invite them over anyway. I'm sure things will get normal again."</p><p>Mercedes was still thinking about the touch. She could still feel the warmth on her hand. And then, she blurted out the following words. "Maybe we could all hang out together some day."</p><p>He blinked, surprised, and she didn't resent him that reaction. They had kept their friendship a secret because they both found it freeing not to worry what Finn and/or Rachel might think, given that Rachel didn't really warm up to Sam yet.<br/>On top of that, they both had no idea how their friendship would develop themselves. But now, Mercedes knew that she didn't want to lose Sam as a friend anymore. She felt save around him, and she didn't want to hide it.</p><p>Apparently, he felt the same. "Sure", he answered after a while, smiling.</p><p>Mercedes decided to ignore the tingling sensation in her stomach.</p><hr/><p>Since Rachel had returned to school, time seemed to be flying. Finn and Rachel drove to school either by bus or took his car, and Sam decided to join them, either by getting in at his bus station, or by getting into Finn's car on their way to school.</p><p>Of course, they needed to start studying for the finals, but it was hard for Rachel to concentrate with Finn next to her. Instead of staring into her book, she stared at him, and she was sure Finn noticed it.</p><p>At the day of the bonfire, Rachel felt like her suspension never happened. Yes, some of her schoolmates were still talking about it and looking at her weirdly, but she concentrated on the most important fact: She was back, and she would graduate.</p><p>Now, it was seven pm and the first guests were arriving. They were walking around on the campus where they had build up food booths where people could get marshmallows, bonfire bread on sticks and French fries.</p><p>"Do you think the wood needs to look like that?", Mercedes just asked, looking at the pile of wood skeptically. "It looks so…irregular."</p><p>Rachel cocked her head to the side. "I don't know. Now that you say it, I'm insecure."</p><p>"Believe me, it will burn, no matter what it looks like", Finn intervened. "Afterwards, people are going to be drunk anyway, nobody will care."</p><p>Mercedes and Rachel looked at him with narrowed eyes. "There will be no alcohol", Rachel said. "And nobody will be drunk this time."</p><p>He shrugged. "You know how it is every year."</p><p>Rachel smacked him on his upper arm. "We are better prepared than last year. Stop driving us crazy."</p><p>Finn grinned. "I don't want you to be disappointed afterwards if things won't be as perfect as you have planned."</p><p>"How chivalric of you", Rachel said dryly.</p><p>"Yes, wow. You are just telling us this because you have been the one who made sure that everyone got drunk in the past years. Don't think I didn't hear of your legendary trunk, white boy." Mercedes cocked one eyebrow.</p><p>"Your legendary trunk?", Rachel asked, looking back and forth between her friends. "What's the matter with your trunk?"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing", Finn said quickly.</p><p>"He and his friends gave alcohol to everyone.", Mercedes explained. "From your trunk."</p><p>Rachel grimaced, disgusted. "I know exactly why I used to hate you."</p><p>Finn smiled, caressing her neck and leaning over to her. "Now, you don't hate me anymore, right?"</p><p>His deep voice and his soft touch gave Rachel goosebumps. Her knees felt as soft as butter right now.</p><p>"Ms. Berry?", another voice said all of a sudden and Rachel stiffened. Together, they turned around to Principal Figgins. When she saw his serious glance, her heart started beating fast. Finn pulled her closer to himself as if he wanted to protect her.</p><p>She gulped. "Yes?"</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Do you have a minute for me?"</p><p>"Now?", Rachel asked, looking at the bonfire insecurely. "The fire will start in a few minutes."</p><p>"Only one minute, please."</p><p>She hesitated, knowing she had no other choice anyway. She couldn't say no if the principal wanted to talk to her.</p><p>But she stayed out of his way the past two weeks, communicating only over short e-mails with him, or talking to his assistant. She just couldn't forget how he had treated her back then.</p><p>Finn didn't let go of her. She tried smiling at him before she let go of him completely and stepped to the principal. Figgins nodded to a spot next to them, and they left her friends behind. She didn't need to turn around to know that Finn was still looking at her.</p><p>Figgins straightened out the wrinkles on his suit and looked at her. "You and Ms. Jones have done a good job preparing this evening, Ms. Berry", he finally said.</p><p>"Thank you, Sir", she answered stiffly.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "And I also wanted to tell you personally how sorry I am about the incident."</p><p>Rachel was more than surprised. The principal apologized to her? She really didn't know how to react right now.</p><p>Prinicpal Figgins cleared his throat again. If she didn't know better, she would say that he was nervous or something. "I hope you understand that there has been a lack of evidence concerning your innocence. I needed to react immediately; I couldn't just ignore the case."</p><p>"I know", Rachel said. "It's just…" She hesitated and threw her principal an insecure glance.</p><p>He nodded. "Please talk to me openly, Ms. Berry."</p><p>So she took a deep breath. "I doubt that you would have treated the majority of the students different than you treated me that day."</p><p>He frowned. "I'm afraid I can't follow you."</p><p>"I just wonder whether you would have acted like that as well if my parents transferred tons of money to the accounts of McKinley."</p><p>Rachel couldn't believe she just said that. She could feel her heart beating when the principal's eyes widened.</p><p>"Ms. Berry.", he said. "I beg you pardon…"</p><p>She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Figgins, but I felt like that. You didn't even give me the possibility to defend myself. After all the things I have done for this school, I don't think I deserved this treatment."</p><p>Figgins started at her. He opened his mouth, just to close it again. Rachel wondered whether she had just made a big mistake, but she didn't care. She stood up for herself and talked about a kind of injustice which had been an issue at McKinley for years.</p><p>"Thank you for your honesty", Figgins finally said. "I'm sorry about the happenings. And I hope you know that I will do everything so that it won't happen again. In case you have problems, no matter what problems, you can always come to me."</p><p>Rachel nodded although she knew she never would. When she looked after him walking to the bonfire, she realized that she wasn't mad at him anymore. She was grateful because she had learned a valuable lesson. If she was in a higher position in the future and it was her job to decide over the fate of another person, she would never ever act like he did.</p><p>Because now, Rachel knew that each story had at least two sides, and each side deserved to get the chance to be listened to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, that's right :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn's task was selling bread on sticks to his schoolmates – and looking for Rachel without her noticing. He could see her every now and then, sprinting across the campus with her clipboard and talking to other students, but she was so fast Finn never saw her. So he concentrated on the costumers.</p><p>What he used to find dumb and never would have done months ago was helping him to stay calm now.</p><p>Since the beginning of this year, especially since Elaine's death and Burt's and Carole's disappearance, he was glad about every kind of distraction.</p><p>When he was in the event management club, he didn't need to think about the fact that he was virtually homeless and was living at his girlfriend's place.</p><p>When he gave everything during his football training, he didn't need to think about how he trampled on his grandmother's heritage.</p><p>And when he studied for school without pausing, he didn't need to think about what he actually wanted to do after he graduated. After he told Rachel he didn't want to study at Harvard one evening at her living room, she had suggested not to accept the acceptance of Harvard, and that's exactly what he would do. It was kind of unfair to take away a place at Harvard if he didn't really want to study there.</p><p>But if he didn't want to study at Harvard, what else would he do?</p><p>He tried not to act so desperate around Rachel, but it got harder with every day that passed. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't have any answers for his questions. And the worries were slowly tearing him apart.</p><p>"You have flour on your jeans, man."</p><p>Finn flinched and looked up. Sam was standing in front of him, hands in his jeans' pockets and grinning.</p><p>"Is it already nine pm?", Finn asked, surprised and checked his watch. Sam and he wanted to meet after his shift and spend the bonfire together, like in old times. Well, almost. Puck and Mike wanted to hang out with their girlfriends, Kurt was in Warren, Santana and Brittany didn't show up and Artie was visiting relatives in Iowa, so there were only Finn and Sam left.</p><p>Sam nodded, and Finn brushed the flour from his pants. After he had passed the box office to Ryder, he left the booth.</p><p>He had seen Sam during training, the drives to school and during classes, but he had a feeling that their proper conservation had been a long time ago.</p><p>"How are you?", Finn finally asked, not only because he couldn't think of a better question, but also because he was genuinely interested in the answer.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you the same."</p><p>"Good that I asked you first."</p><p>Sam grinned and the duo walked along the bonfire to the edge of the campus where people were smoking cigarettes and drinking beer.</p><p>"I'm fine", Sam answered after a while.</p><p>The music got quieter the farther they went away from the fire.</p><p>"How…is it?", Finn asked carefully. Sam had never really told them about his new life. He told them nothing about his new house, nothing about how his parents and younger siblings dealt with the new situation.</p><p>Finn knew from Puck that Sam had skipped training as often as he did, but when he asked Sam about it, he always changed the topic. Sam was ashamed, and he noticed it. And it was unbearable to Finn to think that he couldn't talk about it with him – because they were in the <em>freaking same boat</em>.</p><p>And he was expecting that Sam would change the topic again, but his answer surprised him. "It's different.", he said. "But it's okay. Finally, we have Wi-Fi."</p><p>The blond boy retrieved his hip flask from his jacket and took a big sip. He offered Finn the hip flask, and he took it and took a sip as well. It almost felt like in the good, old days.</p><p>"I get used to the new quarter.", Sam went on. "But it's a bit creepy that all the neighbors always greet me."</p><p>"It's like that at Rachel's as well.", Finn said, giving him the hip flask back. "They all even know my name by now."</p><p>Sam grinned. "But somehow, it's nice."</p><p>For a while, they just walked next to each other, saying nothing.</p><p>"By the way, I found a potential buyer for my Hummel-Hudson's parts.", Finn told him when they came to a halt. "My financial advisor makes the background checks, but it doesn't look bad."</p><p>"That would be a big step for you, man", Sam said. "I'm happy for you."</p><p>"Nothing is fixed yet. And I also have a meeting with her before I sell them to her. But if everything goes according to plan, I will be done with the procedure until the end of this schoolyear."</p><p>"Wow. I will keep my fingers crossed."</p><p>"Thanks, dude." Finn smiled a bit. "After that, I can return the guest room to the Berrys. No matter how often I suggest it, they won't let me move into a hotel."</p><p>Sam's corners of his mouth twitched. "I can imagine." He kicked a rock with his foot. "I consider throwing a housewarming party." He turned the hip flask in his hands and looked at the gravure. "I would like to show you my new home."</p><p>"Cool", Finn answered immediately. "When?"</p><p>"Maybe…next weekend? I…" Sam needed to clear his throat. "Would you go buy alcohol and stuff with me?"</p><p>"Sure thing."</p><p>Sam nodded and took another sip. Finn could see the relief in his eyes, but he didn't know what that was supposed to mean.</p><p>"I wasn't quite sure whether you would want that", Sam admitted after a while.</p><p>"Of course we want to see your home", Finn answered, perplexed.</p><p>The blonde boy shrugged.</p><p>"Listen, dude, I know I haven't been a good friend, lately. But of course I'm interested in your life. I just thought you didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't want to pressure you or something. If I gave the impression I don't care about you, then I'm sorry about it."</p><p>Sam shook his head. "It's not that", he said.</p><p>"What is it, then?", Finn wanted to know.</p><p>"Normally… I don't know. We are going through the same shit, but it is hard for me to talk about all that crap with you."</p><p>"Is that the reason you took the hip flask with you?", Finn asked, grinning carefully. Sam laughed a bit.</p><p>"There is just so much going on in my life. I have googled scholarships and I decorated my new room, and now, I'm looking for a job."</p><p>"I could help you find one", Finn suggested.</p><p>Sam just shrugged, but Finn made a mental note to look at the ads in the newspapers the Berrys read all the time.</p><p>"Thanks, man."</p><p>"Did something else happen?", Finn asked. "You seem so…different."</p><p>Sam snorted. "You could say that." He looked to the sky above him which was violet now. "I'm about to fall in love."</p><p>Surprised, Finn looked at him, but Sam looked not happy at all so that he didn't dare asking for details. "You look like the world is about to end because of that."</p><p>Sam exhaled audibly and crossed his arms. "I don't know what to do. Why now? Now that my life had been turned upside down. Now that all this crap happened to me."</p><p>Finn needed to laugh because of that, and Sam looked at him, mad.</p><p>"Sorry, dude. But I don't think that love is patiently waiting for the right timing. Love is ambushing you when you don't expect it."</p><p>The blond boy snorted. "Well, love is a son of a bitch, then."</p><p>Finn needed to grin, and Sam tried to keep up his angry face expression before his face expressions softened as well. "I just keep on thinking about our plan we made years ago. And then, I look at us and wonder how naïve and dumb we have been.", Sam finally admitted.</p><p>"This year can still be the best of our life."</p><p>"Oh, hell to the no. The best year of my life can't start that crappy. I don't accept it.", Sam said, snorting again. Finn cocked his eyebrows. Did he just quote Mercedes? They both hated each other, right?</p><p>"You are right. I just wanted to say something optimistic."</p><p>"You are spending a lot of time with Mercedes", Sam said. "And with Rachel", he added quickly when he noticed Finn's weird glance. "How has it been with you and Rachel?"</p><p>Finn needed to think a bit. "It just kind of happened. First, I wanted to fight it, but I realized fast that it was useless. I love Rachel. And it won't change anytime soon."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened a bit. "Really?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Yup."</p><p>"That sounds so…serious. As if you would be sure to spend the rest of your life with her or something."</p><p>"Maybe I want exactly that." These words were so easy to say and half a year ago, he would never think about it like that. But now, he wasn't scared of it anymore. It was the opposite.</p><p>"Crap", Sam kicked another rock in front of him, shaking his head.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me something about her?", Finn asked.</p><p>Sam rubbed the back of his head. "I can't."</p><p>"Okay. But I'm always there if you want to talk. And we should do that way more often."</p><p>"Thanks, man."</p><p>They watched a couple of freshmen running around the bonfire and chasing each other with branches. Finn saw how Mercedes cautioned them all – although she also had nudged him with a branch a couple of minutes ago. Sam just stared at her, and when he realized that Finn had caught him staring, he cleared his throat, looking away.</p><p>"Have you heard something from Chandler?", Sam asked quickly.</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"I'm starting to worry. He hasn't been at school for weeks, now. No one knows what he is doing all day, not even I do, although he is my cousin."</p><p>Finn really shouldn't care, but he couldn't do anything about the worry inside him.</p><p>"Maybe I should invite him to the party as well", Sam went on. "But I doubt he would come. He is ignoring all my texts. I'm sure he still feels bad about what happened to Rachel and Kurt."</p><p>"He really should, goddammit.", Finn said, more sharply than intended. He sighed. "I don't know whether I will be able to ever forgive him. He could have ruined Rachel's future with his uncool action."</p><p>"But after all, he realized he made a mistake and tried to make up for it, right?"</p><p>Finn didn't answer.</p><p>"An invitation won't hurt. Believe me, I know he messed up big time. But will all made mistakes. If we weren't there for him, it would be kind of self-righteous."</p><p>Finn gritted his teeth and took another sip of the hip flask. He enjoyed the burning in his throat.</p><p>"I hate it if you are right", he finally said.</p><p>Sam just patted his shoulder, grinning.</p><p>…</p><p>When Finn said goodbye to Sam, he searched for Rachel. He had put a blanket into the trunk and a small loudspeaker in hope they could stay at the lawn after the event and look at the star-covered sky.</p><p>They didn't have a lot of occasions to be alone, lately. Rachel's dads were not strict, but he was still afraid they could enter anytime. He didn't want to be disrespectful towards the Berrys. After all, he had a roof over his head thanks to them.</p><p>He found Rachel at the bonfire. She was standing next to Principal Figgins who was about to end the event and to thank the organizers.</p><p>Without looking away from her, he retrieved his phone and took a photo of her. He felt giddy when he looked at the result.</p><p>He was about to put his phone away when a new text came in. Finn shuddered when he saw that the sender had been his grandfather. After he had ignored his first E-mail, he had sent another one, telling him how disappointed he had been but was willing to give him another chance. Again, Finn hadn't answered, hoping he would leave him alone.</p><p>But when he saw the message, he realized how wrong he had been.</p><p>For grandfather, it wasn't over yet.</p><p>For grandfather, it was just the beginning.</p><p>
  <em>Grandfather: You didn't want it the other way.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh, what is James up to?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finn didn't tell Rachel about James' messages.</p><p>He knew that it was wrong. They swore not to keep secrets from each other anymore, but he just couldn't. Rachel had enough worries: The finals and applying for scholarships for college. He didn't want her to worry about James' messages as well, he didn't even know what that message was supposed to mean.</p><p>Maybe, James wanted to intimidate him, but it didn't work. Finn had never been surer of his decision. And he had never been more motivated to take matters in his own hands.</p><p>On Saturday evening, Finn was about to search an outfit while Rachel went to the bathroom to prepare for Sam's party when the doorbell rang. Since Rachel's dads weren't home, Finn went down the stairs to open the door.</p><p>Mercedes was standing on the porch. "Hi, Finn. Is Rachel home?", she asked, entering.</p><p>"She is in the bathroom, talking to Kurt over to phone while she freshens up", Finn explained.</p><p>"Kay, no problem. I just wanted to take my jacket; I think I forgot it at her room." She went up the stairs with Finn in tow and was about to enter when Finn got an idea.</p><p>"Actually, I need to ask you for a favor. Do you have time?"</p><p>…</p><p>Finn led Mercedes to the guestroom to his laptop. "I have a few questions concerning your blog. Or concerning blogging in general. Please, have a seat."</p><p>Mercedes nodded slowly while she sat down. "What do you want to know, white boy?"</p><p>He looked at the browser. "How did you program everything? Do you have skills in software engineering?"</p><p>Mercedes laughed. "I'm as clueless as you concerning that. No, you need a provider that hosts the website. There are a lot of predesigned themes you can buy at the online stores. I'm going to show you."</p><p>She opened a website in the browser that provided a lot of themes with costs.</p><p>"But you have to be careful which theme you choose. That theme would look great, but it doesn't really fit to my blog."</p><p>Finn nodded. "What did you consider when you chose your theme?"</p><p>"It has to be responsive and it has to work on smartphones as well as on tablets or laptops. There are so many providers by now that offer a lot of different themes which are not even expensive."</p><p>"How do I know what theme to choose?", Finn wondered.</p><p>"You learn that after some time, don't worry."</p><p>"Has your blog been that professional from the beginning on?"</p><p>Mercedes shook her head. "No, but I wish I would have done it like that." Curious, she turned to him. "Why are you so interested?"</p><p>Finn shrugged. "I like blogs. They help me relax. And I can learn new things."</p><p>"That's how it started with me as well", Mercedes said, smiling knowingly. "Until I created my own blog."</p><p>Finn was about to say: <em>I have no idea what I want to do in my life and that's the only thing I'm interested in. </em></p><p>Maybe, he would be able to say those words out loud one day. But this day wouldn't be today.</p><p>Instead, he looked at Mercedes, a question was burning on his tongue. "How did you even know what you want to tell the people on your blog?"</p><p>Mercedes smiled slightly. "Everyone has something to talk about, white boy."</p><hr/><p>Even on the display of Finn's phone Rachel could see how much Kurt's eyes sparkled when he told her about the last week.</p><p>"We found it so depressing to stay inside in spite of the good weather. So Mildred works in the garden, now." He grinned. "But I'm quite sure she wants to have a better view on her gardeners who take care of her plants."</p><p>Rachel needed to laugh and almost burnt her forehead with the hair straightener when she was about to style her bangs. "We need to visit you again soon. I want to get to know your private teacher. Is she always so strict?"</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes. "Figgins is a softie compared to her. If anything isn't perfect or something, I need to write it again."</p><p>Rachel took the hairspray and sprayed her entire head twice.</p><p>"Even three hours away, I need to cough", Kurt remarked dryly, and Rachel needed to laugh again.</p><p>"What did you plan for this weekend?", she asked him.</p><p>"Nothing special. Blaine will come over in a few minutes and he will stay until Monday. I'm sure Mildred wants to use that occasion to convince him throwing a 'Yay-They-Got-Back-Together-Again' party or something."</p><p>"Oh!", Rachel said, delighted. "Sounds great."</p><p>"You think so?" He frowned. "I don't know. After everything that happened, I don't know whether a party would be appropriate."</p><p>"Why not? It's great that you and Mr. A… <em>Blaine</em> found to each other again, despite all the obstacles. Mildred is right, we need to celebrate it. I would definitely come. And so will the others."</p><p>Kurt smiled a bit. "Mildred is hooked. I honestly don't know where she takes all the energy from."</p><p>"It's great to see you happy. I think the time at your aunt's place is good for you."</p><p>"That's right. It was supposed to be a punishment. Grandfather surely didn't expect we get along so well."</p><p>"Sounds like you consider staying for a longer period of time."</p><p>Kurt nodded. "I really considered it. It's great to live with someone who understands me.", he said. "But it's not fair to be a burden to her. She has enough to worry about."</p><p>Rachel opened the cupboard in front of her. "And what about Mr. Anderson?" She grimaced and Kurt laughed.</p><p>"You really need to stop calling him like that."</p><p>She took a sip of her glass. "He had always been Blaine for you, but not for me. I find it weird to call him by his forename all of a sudden."</p><p>"You are going to get used to it in no time.", Kurt answered confidently. And bit his lip before he continued speaking. "Blaine…he asked me whether we want to move in together."</p><p>Rachel froze. "And?"</p><p>He nodded, smiling widely. "I think I want to.", he whispered.</p><p>In this moment, there was a vast difference between the Kurt she found desperate and crying on a backyard at Harvard, and Rachel's heart warmed up.</p><p>"I'm happy for you. Really happy."</p><p>"Please don't tell my brother for now. He will pose me a thousand questions I don't know how to answer.", he said quickly.</p><p>"I will keep my mouth shut."</p><p>"How is he, by the way?", Kurt wanted to know.</p><p>Rachel put on her shoes while she thought about the question. "Fine, I guess. But you know how he keeps everything inside him until he explodes or something."</p><p>Kurt sighed quietly. "I know. How does he handle that issue with grandfather?"</p><p>"Everytime I want to talk about it, I get the feeling that he doesn't want to tell me anything. I try to respect it and I trust him to come to me if he wants to talk."</p><p>He nodded thoughtfully. "Sometimes, I want to shake him so hard if he doesn't want to talk."</p><p>"He talked to Sam for a long time during the bonfire. It's good that he talks to anyone. It doesn't have to be me."</p><p>"I'm sure he just doesn't want to burden you after all that happened."</p><p>"Yes, maybe." Rachel got up, spinning around once in her outfit. "What do you think about it?"</p><p>"Fabulous! Did Mercedes choose that outfit?"</p><p>Rachel nodded. Alone, she never would have been able to find an appropriate outfit. Speaking of which… Did she just hear her voice in the other room?</p><p>Phone in hand, Rachel left her room and went over to the guest room – and froze. Next to Mercedes on the desk was Finn. They were sitting in front of Finn's laptop, and Rachel recognized the logo of <em>Plus Size Matters</em> on the screen.</p><p>"Mercedes? I didn't hear you coming", Rachel said, surprised. Kurt waved at her from the display and Mercedes waved back. Rachel turned to Finn. "What did you even do?"</p><p>"Mercedes showed me her blog", Finn answered, checking his watch. "I think we need to go."</p><p>"Where do you even want to go?", Kurt asked.</p><p>"To Sam's.", Finn answered. "He celebrates a housewarming party."</p><p>Rachel saw how Mercedes next to Finn paled and her mouth opened. "Cool.", she said tonelessly.</p><p>Finn took his phone back and turned to Kurt. "I will call you tomorrow again, okay?"</p><p>"Alright. I have time after one pm because I have private lessons until half past twelve."</p><p>"But tomorrow's Saturday", Finn said, frowning.</p><p>"Yup, that's my private teacher. She wants me to be perfect.", Kurt groaned, rolling his eyes again.</p><p>Mercedes whistled. "Now I know what you meant by strict."</p><p>"Yes, whatever. Have a great evening, guys. And tell the clique I said hi!"</p><p>"Will do", Finn said and grimaced. "Although something is missing in the clique without you, to be honest.", he whispered, but Kurt had already ended the call.</p><p>He turned back to Mercedes. "Thanks you told me everything about your blog. You have been a great help." Finn looked up. "Hey, why don't you join us to the party? I know you and Sam don't really like each other, but I can talk to him so that he behaves."</p><p>"Yes, that would be great!", Rachel said excitedly, clapping her hands.</p><p>Mercedes, however, shook her head. "That's nice of you, but I already have other plans with…my mom." Her face expression was weird when she said that sentence. "But have fun at the party. And no problem, white boy."</p><p>When Mercedes went down the stairs, Rachel had a feeling she was walking towards the door like a lifeless zombie with that blank face and her slumped shoulders.</p><p>But maybe, Rachel was just imagining things.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Sam: I want to see you again, wonder woman<br/>Sam: You in the mood for a coffee?<br/>Sam: thx you have been there today. No idea how I would have carried it off without you<br/>Sam: you are great x<br/>Sam: I wish we would have built a cave at the ice shop and stayed there all day<br/>Sam: what if we try all ice shops in Lima and make a ranking or something?</em>
</p><p>Mercedes' finger trembled when she scrolled up the history of their texts. Because she was pissed.</p><p>Beyond pissed.</p><p>These words felt so worthless all of a sudden. She couldn't believe she made a fool out of herself.<br/>She had googled scholarships for hours.<br/>She helped him renovate his room so that he felt comfortable at his new home.<br/>She listened to him when he wanted to talk about his problems and comforted him.<br/>She had confided her fears to him because she had thought she could talk to him about everything.</p><p>And now?</p><p>He celebrated a housewarming party without inviting her or even telling her about it.</p><p>She thought they were friends. And that they were ready to take the next step concerning their friendship. But apparently, she was wrong.</p><p>
  <em>Sam: Do we see each other tomorrow?</em>
</p><p>That was his last text. He had sent it to her this afternoon, and she had been so dumb to answer with <em>sure</em>. Mercedes had no idea how to act now. But she wouldn't bottle everything up, that was for sure. She stared at the display, typing in the first words that came to her mind.</p><p>
  <em>Mercedes: Have fun at your party, traitor. Btw: Fuck you, Evans<br/></em>
</p><p>That sounded to childish, so she deleted that text immediately. She looked over to the TV where Jamie Oliver was about to make crunchy chicken.</p><p>"Why are you looking like that, sweetie?", Ophelia asked her daughter.</p><p>Mercedes sighed. She couldn't hide from her mom. Sam called her a superheroine, but Mercedes was convinced that her mother was the true heroine, because she was always able to notice it whenever something was wrong in her life.</p><p>"Did you have friends that just excluded you from one day to the next?"</p><p>Ophelia put her Kindle reader aside and brushed a strand of her thick hair back, thoughtful. "Yes, I had a friend like that back then in school."</p><p>"How did you deal with it?", Mercedes asked, curious.</p><p>"Most of the time, I tried to ignore it. But one time, she threw a party on my birthday and no one came to mine. That's the first time I said something."</p><p>"Oh, gosh, mom, that sounds horrible."</p><p>"Are you talking about Farrah Rothbeard?", Aaron Jones, who just came in, asked. "That bitch."</p><p>"Aaron!", Ophelia said, shaking her head.</p><p>"But it's true. I think it's great how you told her what you think about her behavior."</p><p>Ophelia blushed a bit. "Thanks, darling."</p><p>"What did you do?", Mercedes asked.</p><p>"I told her how I felt because of her actions. She ignored me in front of our schoolmates, but she was my best friend whenever we were alone. I gave her a chance to change it, but she didn't want to."</p><p>"And then?"</p><p>"I ended our friendship and decided to never ever let someone treat me like that again. I learned to take my needs and feelings serious. And I can advise you to do it as well, baby."</p><p>Mercedes thought about her words for a while. <em>I told her how I felt because of her actions. </em>Never ever had she felt so bad because someone hurt her like Sam did. Maybe, she should tell him exactly that.</p><p>
  <em>Mercedes: I think it sucks that you are throwing a housewarming party without me. And I thought we were friends.</em>
</p><p>When she typed in those words, she felt weirdly exposed. She felt like that as well when she wrote personal entries in her blog or when she had a heart to heart talk with someone.</p><p>She hesitated before she sent the text. And then, she locked her display and laid her phone next to her on the sofa.</p><p>"Thanks, mom", Mercedes said quietly.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>Mercedes just shook her head. And leaned her head on her dad's shoulder, banishing Sam Evans from her thoughts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Soo…", Quinn said, raising her beer-bottle to Sam. "It's nice here."</p><p>Sam cocked his eyebrows, looking around in his room as if he would do it for the first time as well.</p><p>"Quinn is right", Finn agreed, and he was serious. It was maybe not as big as Sam's old room, and the room didn't have expensive wallpapers, but Sam decorated it in his own style. He hung up a lot of pictures and put the football trophies on the shelves which they had won in the past years. The clique had given to him a whiskey-glass-set as a present which was standing on his desk now.</p><p>"Your house is kind of cute", Rachel next to Finn said. She was leaning against him and he caressed her back while he looked at Sam. Something had to be wrong with him. He had never put his phone down and sometimes, he was staring at his display for minutes.</p><p>Sam seemed to be down for a reason, and Finn believed that it was not only because there were no chairs in his room, and they were all sitting on the floor. Something else had to be going on in his head, and Finn wondered whether it had something to do with the mysterious girl he didn't want to talk about during the bonfire.</p><p>"Your garden is quite big", Puck just said.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right", Santana on his opposite agreed. "If you miss your pool, we can buy a blow-up pool in the summer or something." She crossed the room, stepping over Brittany's long legs without looking at her. Then, she sat down between Quinn and Mike.<br/>Brittany just frowned and started playing with the carpet underneath her feet. And Finn wondered whether the girls fought again.</p><p>"That's what we did as well when I was a kid", Rachel said, smiling.</p><p>"Yes", Finn commented. "There are photos in your hallway that prove it."</p><p>Rachel hit him in the side with her elbow, and Finn needed to grin.</p><p>"There are photos of you with swimmies?", Artie asked, smirking.</p><p>"Well, yes", Rachel answered, blushing. But she smiled a bit when she took a sip of her coke.</p><p>Finn never would have thought that she would be so relaxed around his friends, and it made him happy to spend this evening with her like that.</p><p>"I could imagine that your neighbors would be happy if you gave them a strip show every day in the summer, Evans", Puck smirked. "Maybe they also take photos to hang them up in their hallways." He wiggled with his eyebrows.</p><p>"On the way to this place, I met three women that told me to enjoy the housewarming party.", Mike added. "Apparently, you have already left a mark."</p><p>Sam groaned. "Mom talks to them way too often."</p><p>"That's important if you want to be a good neighbor", Rachel defended them.</p><p>"They all looked adorable", Puck agreed, but his dirty gaze was speaking volumes. Quinn seemed to notice it, cause in the next moment, she smacked him on his head.</p><p>"How about <em>you</em> make that strip show at the pool to flirt with the neighbors?", Sam just said to Puck. "I doubt that I will be successful."</p><p>"With that face expression, it's not surprising", Mike mumbled, playing with the bag of potato chips in front of him.</p><p>Sam gasped for air, scandalous. "Hello? What's wrong with my face expression?"</p><p>"Let's say it looks as creepy as Puckerman who came to school with a dress once.", Santana answered dryly, looking in the round until her gaze landed on Brittany. The Latina's face fell, and she took a deep breath.</p><p>"Hey", Puck broke the silence. "I looked sexy in that dress. And I did it because I lost a bet."</p><p>Artie laughed. "Yeah, I remember. You tried flirting with Ms. Corcoran, but she was not interested at all."<br/>He turned to Sam. "And I think Sam's face looks like that." He started scowling. "I'm Sam Evans and I'm not interested in socializing. Leave me alone, dear neighbors, so that I can continue living my sad live, thank you in advance."</p><p>Everyone needed to laugh, even Sam after he had hesitated for a few seconds. Artie leaned back, self-satisfied.</p><p>"You guys suck. Can someone tell me why I even invited you?", Sam asked after they had calmed down a bit.</p><p>"Because you appreciate your friends and you didn't want to spend your evenings alone?", Finn asked.</p><p>"Or because you needed someone who inaugurates your sofa?", Puck said.</p><p>"Or because you want someone to leave crumbles on your carpet?" Quinn looked at the crumbles, thoughtful. "Guys, that carpet is new."</p><p>"Guys", Mike cut of his friends. He held his phone in the air, and everyone looked at his display. There was a photo of a mob of people. It was not hard to recognize the person who was standing in front of them.</p><p>"Beauford is throwing a party tonight."</p><p>"So?", Sam said, disinterested. Nobody among them could stand Beauford, not only because he was the captain of their football opponents, but also because he was an arrogant, cruel douche who provoked them every time before their games.</p><p>Finn looked at the photos, realizing what Mike meant. On the edge of the photo was a blurry face of someone who looked like he would puke at any moment. And he looked like…</p><p>"Is this Chandler?", Brittany asked, frowning.</p><p>"One hundred percently", Artie agreed, looking at Sam, questioning.</p><p>"Looks nasty", Sam commented.</p><p>Finn needed to agree. Chandler was pale, his hair was a bit wet. He had lifted his hands defensively, trying to cover his face from the camera, but he was not quite successful, probably because he was drunk or something.</p><p>"Didn't you invite him?", Finn wanted to know.</p><p>Sam nodded. "I did. But he didn't answer."</p><p>Suddenly, the mood inside Sam's room was more tensed up.</p><p>"What do you think?", Quinn spoke up after a while, looking in the round. "How about we pay Finn Beauford a short visit?"</p><p>…</p><p>The floor underneath Finn's feet vibrated. The music was so loud that the walls were shaking. He passed a lot of dancing people or people that tried to talk to each other over the loud music.</p><p>Finn leaned down to Rachel who was next to him and hadn't said one single word for a while. "Everything all right?", he asked loudly.</p><p>She nodded; her smile was forced. Finn really couldn't resent it. Instead of sitting at Sam's comfy room, they drove to Kenton with Santana's limousine where the party of the year was taking place.</p><p>Stupid Finn Beauford.</p><p>"If you want to drive home…", Finn said for the tenth time, but Rachel just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I will stay with you." She squeezed his hand and dragged him to the next floor of the mansion. Finn decided to ignore the people staring at them. Their reputation at Kenton was not the best, not only because McKinley's football team had beaten them one hundred times, but also because Puck was notorious for having beaten up their highschool's football captain and leader (Finn Beauford) three times.</p><p>Finn heard how someone behind him tried to flirt with Brittany, and when he turned around, he saw how Santana threw that guy a killing glance so that he left the blonde alone.</p><p>"Don't let those guys provoke you", Mike just said, looking around to find Chandler.</p><p>The loud music caused Finn's head to ache, and he really wished he could down one of those colorful drinks the guests held in their hands right now. But that was out of question. He needed a clear head.</p><p>"Do you have any ideas where he could be?", Sam shouted over the loud music. Finn shook his head. The mansion where the party took place belonged to Beauford's parents, and he could remember when he had been at this place years ago. But he had been so drunk, he had no idea where everything was.</p><p>The clique parted ways, while Quinn, Mike and Artie searched for Chandler downstairs, the rest of them went to the gallery upstairs. Finn spotted him sitting on a poker table, singing along (or rather slurring) to the song of the stereo system, whiskey glass in hand.</p><p>Another guy was standing in front of him, telling him to down the drink, which he finally did. In the next moment, he threw the empty glass across the room which shattered into pieces, but nobody seemed to care.</p><p>"I can't believe I worried about him", Sam said, shaking his head.</p><p>But Puck narrowed his eyes. "I think you were right. This behavior reminds me of Finn's in December."</p><p>Finn could feel how he paled. "We need to get him out of here", he told his friends, turning to Rachel. "Can you wait here for a second?"</p><p>Rachel looked concerned when she looked back and forth between him and Chandler who just shouted that he wanted a new drink. Finally, she nodded. Finn kissed her on the forehead before he turned around and followed the others to the table.</p><p>In the meanwhile, the rest of the clique also arrived at the table (even Artie. Finn wondered how his friends carried him up the stairs that fast). When Chandler saw them, he frowned. His eyes were red, and Finn couldn't tell whether it was because of the alcohol, other substances or because he had been crying a lot. He gulped.</p><p>The guy who danced in front of him froze and quickly left. In the meantime, Finn and Chandler just stared at each other. Finn tried to search for the anger he felt towards him, but he didn't find it anymore. Not now that he saw how bad Chandler felt.</p><p>"What are you doing here?", the blond boy slurred after a while.</p><p>Finn gulped audibly. "We are here to pick you up."</p><p>Chandler swayed to the side, his glance was glassy.</p><p>"Come on", Finn said, nodding to the door. Puck and Sam helped him get up from the table and the group went down the stairs, people around them booed. Although Puck and Sam were supporting him, Chandler always slumped down.</p><p>"Dammit, Kiehl", Puck groaned. "Get your act together and help us, at least one little bit."</p><p>Chandler slurred an answer, but Finn couldn't hear it because of the loud music. When they were at the exit, there was no Rachel far and wide.</p><p>Finn cursed under his breath. "Where is Manhands?", Santana asked.</p><p>Mike looked around – and started scowling when he stared at one direction. Finn didn't need to turn around to know what he must have seen.</p><p>"She is standing at the gallery. Next to Beauford", Mike just said, but Finn had already run to this direction.</p><p>"Hudson!", Beauford called out when he spotted him. He was standing close to Rachel and raised his glass, winking. "Nice to see you again. I can't remember having invited you." His tone was polite, as if he would greet old friends – but they all knew that it was the exact opposite.</p><p>"As I can see, you take care of that loser.", Beauford went on. He grimaced, disgusted. "This idiot has puked all over my toilet."</p><p>Finn didn't want to let Beauford provoke him. Really. But then, that douche started touching Rachel's hip. "And why are you here?"</p><p>Rachel stepped away from Beauford, and when Finn opened his mouth, she was faster. "Please don't touch me." Her tone was friendly. Finn took her hand when she came standing next to him. Beauford looked back and forth between them, his taunting smile became wider. "How nice. Now that we have settled things, you can get out. I don't need trash like you."</p><p>Finn felt how he balled his hands into fists automatically. "Watch your tone, Beauford.", he growled.</p><p>"Let it be, Finn", Artie behind him said quietly.</p><p>"You better listen to your watchdog, Hudson."</p><p>Finn stepped closer to him, but Puck held him back with his arm and he threw his friend a killing glance.</p><p>"You also called me out when I kicked his dumb ass", Puck countered. "He is not worth it."</p><p>Finn knew that he was right. But he was still livid. Yes, it sucked that Beauford insulted him, his friends and his girlfriend. And everything inside him wanted to beat the crap out of that asshole.</p><p>But then, he saw Rachel and thought about what her dads might think if he came home with a blue eye and scratches. Not so good things.</p><p>So, he gulped and turned around quickly. While Sam and Puck supported Chandler, Finn held Rachel's hand.</p><p>Together, the clique left the party.</p><hr/><p>Blondie had difficulties to walk upright and fell down again and again. Only thanks to Sam and Puck, he could even continue walking. Luckily, they found a diner that was still open that late.</p><p>Even Santana was worried about Kiehl now, and she didn't even like him that much. Frankenteen seemed to share that sentiment, but he also looked pissed. Santana really couldn't resent him acting like that after all that Chandler had done to him, Porcelain and Manhands.</p><p>"How about you tell us what the hell you wanted to do at Beauford's?", Artie broke the silence after the waitress have brought their drinks (Water for Chandler and soft drinks for the rest, but Santana remarked how Puck and Sam ogled the alcoholic drinks menu).</p><p>"Distraction", Chandler just answered, trying not to slur too much. He really used to look better: His face was red, his hair tousled and there were stains on his shirt, Santana really didn't want to know where he got them from.</p><p>"I invited you to my housewarming party. Why didn't you distract yourself there?"</p><p>Chandler snorted. "As if your invitation had been serious."</p><p>"Why not?", Sam asked.</p><p>Chandler pressed his lips together and looked away. After a few seconds, Sam cleared his throat.</p><p>"I know how you must feel now, dude. And I…"</p><p>"You have no fucking idea!", Chandler hissed. "You have no idea how it feels to lose everything you love one little bit. How it feels if your friends hate you and it was your own fault."</p><p>Silence. Santana was convinced that everyone held his/her breath.</p><p>"But we don't hate you, Chandler", Quinn said quietly.</p><p>Chandler just gritted his teeth, looking down again.</p><p>"Quinn is right", Finn agreed. "We were worried about you."</p><p>He looked back up, staring at Finn. "You told me yourself that our friendship can't be saved anymore."</p><p>Finn looked back and shrugged. "You really messed up big time. And I was mad, yes. But that doesn't mean we hate you or something."</p><p>Chandler just laughed bitterly, shaking his head. He covered his face, groaning.</p><p>"I don't get it, white chocolate", Santana spoke up, glaring at him. "You are the one who fucked up. You are the one who made sure Lady Lips went into exile and Manhands got kicked out of McKinley."</p><p>She ignored Rachel's indignant glance because of her nickname. "You never tried to move your ass to our table in school and talk, instead, you assume that we hate you." She shook her head disdainfully. "What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so retarded?"</p><p>"Because I know I screwed up, okay?!", Chandler suddenly yelled, banging with his fist on the table. "I'm aware. I know that you will never forgive me, so why should I even try?"</p><p>Santana gaped at him, so did the rest of them. Chandler looked like he was about to cry, but he was doing everything not to burst into tears. "I don't even know what you still want from me", he went on, calmer. "Why do you even care what I'm doing at my spare time?"</p><p>"We care because you are still our friend, man", Puck said. "Despite everything that happened."</p><p>Finn nodded in agreement. Chandler just pressed his lips together.</p><p>"Just talk to us", Mike suggested in a calm tone. "We don't even know what exactly happened."</p><p>Chandler stared at the table in front of him, looking to Rachel next to Finn who hadn't said a single word since they had sat down at the diner.</p><p>"I wanted to go to Figgins and tell him the truth", he said with a rough voice, shaking his head. "But then, your grandfather appeared at my home, Finn. He threatened to make my life a living hell if I tried to help Rachel. I…I was scared shitless because I know what he is capable of doing."</p><p>It was dead silent at their table all of a sudden.</p><p>"I didn't dare to give Figgins the photos, but I knew that I needed to do something. So I sent you the photos." Chandler gulped. "I mean what I said at the club back then, Finn. I'm so sorry."</p><p>The waitress came over, asking them whether they wanted something. Quinn was the only one who declined friendly. They spent a couple of minutes not saying anything until it was enough for Santana.</p><p>"Listen. We need to be better than our fucked-up parents.", she spoke up. "That's what we wanted all the time, right?"</p><p>"I don't know how you feel about it, but I'm so sick of this crap", Finn added. Everyone at the table turned to him. "I'm so sick of seeing how the clique is about to be torn apart. Even though so much will change in the future, one thing is crystal clear: You are important to me. We are like family. I want everyone of you to stay a part in my life."</p><p>He looked at Chandler as well when he said that sentence.</p><p>"We went through so many things together" Sam nudged Chandler's shoulder.</p><p>"You can't just ignore the situation, man", Artie said to Chandler. "You can't just disappear, ditch school and spend the weekends drinking at Beauford's. Okay?"</p><p>Again, it was silent at the table. "I'm sorry", Chandler croaked, looking at Rachel. "I wish I could undo that whole thing with the photos."</p><p>Rachel gritted her teeth and nodded quickly. "It's…it's okay, Chandler."</p><p>"No, it isn't, and we both know it", Chandler answered. "But I want you to know how sorry I am about it."</p><p>Rachel just nodded numbly.</p><p>"I think I have never seen him apologize like that before", Puck said suddenly.</p><p>"Actually, I have never heard the words 'I'm sorry' from Chandler's mouth all the years.", Mike agreed.</p><p>Chandler looked away from Rachel and ruffled his hair. And then, he boxed first Puck then Mike in the shoulder. The latter tried avoiding the punch and almost fell down the bench.</p><p>Santana found the sight funny and needed to laugh, just like Quinn, Sam and Brittany.</p><p>"It's time for you to return to school, dude", Finn said to Chandler after they had calmed down.</p><p>After what felt like an eternity, Chandler nodded slowly. "Yes, you are right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was three am when Santana called her chauffeur Julio so that he picked them up from the diner. First, they drove to the quarter where Rachel and Finn lived, after that, they brought home Puck, Mike, Quinn and Artie. Finally, they brought Sam and Chandler to Chandler's mansion.</p><p>Before he got up, Chandler looked back and forth between Santana and Brittany. "I…" He cleared his throat. "Thanks for tonight."</p><p>"You are welcome", Brittany said warmly.</p><p>"Next time get drunk with us, Blondie, not with that douche Beauford.", Santana said, and Sam threw her an angry glance.</p><p>"What?", she said, but Sam just shook his head before he dragged Chandler to the mansion, and Santana was sure she had seen him smiling.</p><p>"Where to next, Senorita?", Julio asked Santana when he drove out of the driveway.</p><p>"To Brittany's, please."</p><p>Tired, Santana leaned her head back before she turned back to Brittany. She noticed that the blonde had looked at her all the time.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that", she said, amused.</p><p>Brittany cocked her head to the side, blinking innocently. "How did I look at you?"</p><p>Suddenly, the atmosphere at the backseat was tensed up. Sexually tensed up.</p><p>"You look like you were thinking about our past.", the Santana answered after a while.</p><p>Brittany looked a bit sad. "Shall I stop?"</p><p>Santana laughed, and her laugh kind of sounded desperate for a reason. "Yes."</p><p>"But…but why?"</p><p>Santana looked her deep into her eyes. "Because you need to let go of these memories so that we can replace them with newer ones."</p><p>Brittany looked at her with wide eyes, opening her mouth and closing it again, confused.</p><p>"Smythe and I decided to put an end to this play pretend." She took a deep breath before she went on. "During dinner with our parents and my sister, we decided to come out officially to them and to tell them that we don't want to get engaged to each other."</p><p>The blonde just took Santana's hand, squeezing it softly and listening.</p><p>"Smythe's parents weren't that surprised because he didn't really hide it. And my parents…" Santana exhaled.</p><p>"What did they say?", Brittany whispered. Her soft tone was like balm to Santana's heart.</p><p>"My parents and Nanda…they took me by surprise. They were scared because I got nervous, but when I finally told them, they were relieved it wasn't something bad. Nanda told me she knew it all the time, but she wanted to wait until I'm ready to tell them."</p><p>"That's good, right?", Brittany asked her quietly. "They are not mad at you."</p><p>Santana shook her head. "No. They told me they will support me no matter who I love." A tear was running down her cheek. Britt wiped it away softly.</p><p>"My parents are preparing everything for the press conference in Madrid where I will come out to the entire world. I want to do it because it just feels right. Now that I know that my family supports me."</p><p>Brittany smiled faintly. "That's great. You will be the first Lebanese princess in the world."</p><p>The Latina needed to laugh. "It's still called lesbian, Britt", she chuckled. "I love you so much." Santana just said the sentence without thinking about it.</p><p>Britt opened her mouth and looked at her, stunned. "What did you just say?"</p><p>Santana gulped. "I told you that I love you. I loved you since the day you took me by the hand the first day in America when I was five and had no friends." Back then she had been sitting alone in the sandbox, crying, and a smiling Brittany just walked over to her, pulled her to her feet and introduced her to the rest of the clique, declaring that they were friends from that moment on. Santana could still remember it as if it happened yesterday.</p><p>"And I'm sorry I gave you the feeling that I don't feel like that."</p><p>These words were touching Brittany, Santana could see that.<br/>Santana didn't say those three words often, but she couldn't help it. She was in love with Brittany S. Pierce, the most awesome woman in the world.</p><p>"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Britt, because I'm yours, forever."</p><p>Tears were running down Brittany's face and she didn't do anything about it. In the next moment, she leaned over and grabbed Santana by the neck, pulling her closer.</p><p>"I love you too, San", Britt mumbled into her hair. They stayed like that for an eternity until they needed to pull away because they arrived at Brittany's.</p><p>"Do you want to come in?", Brittany asked Santana when she opened the door, smiling a bit insecurely. "I don't want to say goodbye to you yet."</p><p>Hands still intertwined with Britt's; Santana smiled. "I would love to."</p><p>The blonde cocked her head to the side when something came to her mind. "Do you think I will be a good princess?"</p><p>Santana needed to laugh. That was so Brittany. And to be honest, that was the character trait she loved so much about her. "If we marry, you are going to be something like a Spanish duchess because I'm only second in line after Nanda."</p><p>Brittany smiled. "Okay. Sounds good as well. Although I have no idea what a duchess is." She leaned forward, touching her mouth with Santana's softly before kissing her completely.<br/>This little touch was enough for Santana to see fireworks in front of her eyes.</p><hr/><p>The following week was like torture for Mercedes. Firstly, she got bad grades at two tests, that's why her parents were disappointed. Secondly, she couldn't help but think about Sam all the time, much to her annoyance.</p><p>Whenever Rachel or Finn were talking about Sam before the event management club meetings started, about how he started to get used to his new home, Mercedes needed a lot of force not to let out a scoff disdainfully.</p><p>"Are you okay?", Kurt just asked her over the phone. She was on her way home, face timing with him. But actually, she just wanted to bury her face in her pillow in her bed and wait until this crappy week was over.</p><p>She sighed. "This week sucked for me.", she answered, looking down her bright pink boots. They really didn't fit to her school uniform, but she couldn't care less. She hated wearing pumps or high heels with her uniform, like McKinley's trendsetters Quinn, Santana or Brittany did.</p><p>But unfortunately, they didn't cheer her up today.</p><p>"I also wrote a C in chemistry, but who cares?", Kurt tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry about that, Cedes. It's not the end of the world."</p><p>"Says the straight-A student", Mercedes muttered under her breath. "Nerd."</p><p>He gasped. "Excuse me? What did you just say?", Kurt asked, feigning indignation.</p><p>Mercedes grinned a bit. "I just said that…" She trailed off when she saw that someone was waiting for her on her porch. Kurt's eyes went wide when he spotted the person as well. "What is <em>he</em> doing at your home?"</p><p>Sam.</p><p>He was there.</p><p>Right on her porch.</p><p>Mercedes bit her tongue. She was mad, but at the same time, she felt insecure. She hadn't heard anything from him since last weekend. She had no idea what he wanted now.</p><p>"Look, Kurt, it's not what it looks like, Sam and I, we…"</p><p>"I understand", Kurt said, grinning knowingly. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"I'm going to give you some privacy. We can talk later, okay?"</p><p>"Wait, Kurt, we are not…" But he had already hung up. Mercedes put her phone into her bag, took a deep breath and came closer to her house. But then, she changed her mind and turned around to walk to the park, not saying anything to Sam.</p><p>"Wait!", he shouted, running after her.</p><p>Mercedes ignored him.</p><p>"Of course we are friends, Mercedes", he shouted after her.</p><p>She halted in her tracks and gritted her teeth. Sam came closer and stopped in front of her. It hurt too much looking at him, so she stared down his grey Converse shoes. But that didn't help that much.</p><p>How could it be that she had invested so much in their friendship within that short amount of time?</p><p>How could it be that she was still caring about him so much?</p><p>"I know that the answer comes too late, but … we are friends", Sam repeated more energetically.</p><p>Mercedes dared to look him into his eyes. "It didn't feel like that last week", she answered. "I thought we wanted to tell the others of our friendship. And then, I learn from my best friend that you throw a party you didn't invite me to."</p><p>"I'm sorry", he said, ruffling his blond hair.</p><p>Mercedes shook her head. "You didn't reply for one week. Or gave me any sign of life. Friends don't act like that."</p><p>"I know and I'm really sorry." He searched for the right words. "But this party… all of my friends came. I just couldn't invite you, Mercedes."</p><p>It felt like he had just punched her in the face, and Mercedes backed away. They had talked and texted to each other for hours. She had been there for him when he needed someone to talk in the middle of the night. She had helped him to cope with the new situation. She thought that they were good friends.<br/>But apparently, she was wrong.</p><p>It had hurt not to hear from him the entire week, but it couldn't be compared to the pain these words were causing her. At the same time, something else occurred to her.</p><p>"I didn't spend years to learn to love myself just to let someone else destroy it", she hissed.</p><p>Sam shook his head, stepping closer to her. "I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want you to get a wrong impression of me or my friends. And after your text… I didn't know what to answer. Or if you even wanted to hear from me. I didn't think about how it must have looked for you."</p><p>"It looks for me like you want to meet me in secret only", Mercedes answered tonelessly.</p><p>She almost expected that he would say no or something. She waited for an answer.</p><p>Ten seconds.</p><p>Twenty seconds.</p><p>After more than thirty seconds, she realized that she wouldn't get an answer. Gulping, she looked into Sam's green eyes, at his lashes and his good-looking mouth.</p><p>And then, she forced herself to look away and cleared her throat.</p><p>"Goodbye, Sam", she said, turning around and entering her home. At that moment, she realized how sweaty her hands were.</p><p>How fast her heart raced.</p><p>And how bad it was aching.</p><hr/><p>"I have a surprise for you", Finn said.</p><p>Rachel looked up from her book. He was sitting at the chair next to her in their garden, holding a stack of papers in his hands.</p><p>"That sounds mysterious. What is it?", she asked, curious.</p><p>"How do you find surprises?", he asked her back.</p><p>Rachel needed to think about the surprise when he took her to their first date. Back then, he had surprised her, and it was one of her best memories.</p><p>"If the surprises come from you, I like them, I guess." Finn needed to grin after she had said that sentence.</p><p>"I want to drive away with you over the weekend."</p><p>She sat up and her book almost fell down her lap. "When?"</p><p>"Now. If you are in the mood."</p><p>She couldn't do anything about the smile on her face. "Where?"</p><p>"That's a surprise", he answered, still grinning.</p><p>"Finn!"</p><p>He laughed. "You need things for an overnight stay."</p><p>Now, Rachel felt giddy. "And we are driving off now?"</p><p>He nodded. "After you have packed your things."</p><p>She got up and went inside, feeling how Finn looked at her. When she turned around to see his face, her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>He looked happy. Really happy.</p><p>When she passed the kitchen, she saw how Hiram cut onions while LeRoy put oil into the pan.</p><p>"Finn invited me to a trip", she informed them, not quite successful to hide the excitement in her voice.</p><p>Hiram turned around. "We know. He had asked us first whether it is okay."</p><p>"Do you know the destination?"</p><p>He smiled knowingly. "Maybe."</p><p>Rachel opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Hiram pointed at her with the knife. "Forget it. I won't tell you anything."</p><p>"That's unfair", Rachel pouted. "You also tell dad everything, even surprises."</p><p>"Because my arguments are great and I know what to say to find out what I want to know", LeRoy grinned and put chopped peppers into the pan.</p><p>Rachel felt how Finn stepped to her and caressed her back softly. Only shortly. It was always like that around their parents: Only short, secret gestures and touches, that was all.</p><p>"Do I get at least one small hint?", she pleaded.</p><p>Finn leaned forward; his mouth almost touched her ear. "I want to fulfill one of your wishes, Rachel Berry."</p><p>His voice gave her goosebumps. "Well, I will go pack my things, then", she answered with a rough voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, the next chapter will be the quiet before the storm...</p><p>And no, I didn't forget about Burt, Carole and James ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rachel and Finn drove to the airport, she had no idea about their destination. But when they checked in and she saw the destination board, it made click in her head.</p><p>"No way!", she exclaimed.</p><p>"What?", Finn answered. His question was unnecessary because his amused smile was speaking volumes.</p><p>"We…we are flying to Harvard?"</p><p>Excited, she boxed him in the shoulder.</p><p>"That's so cool! Where exactly? To the campus? They didn't plan any events; I always check their website. Oh, am I wrong? Maybe I overlooked an event or something"</p><p>Finn grinned. "You have to wait a bit until I tell you everything." He rubbed his shoulder. "By the way, that hurt."</p><p>"I can't help it. That's the excitement inside me."</p><p>Laughing, he shook his head.</p><p>After they had arrived at Massachusetts, they got into the rental car Finn had rented and drove off. Rachel noticed how Finn continued driving after they had arrived at Cambridge, but he just shrugged when she asked him.</p><p>Rachel had no idea where they even were now, but they were not driving to the campus of Harvard, that was for sure.</p><p>Finn continued driving on a rural road and turned to the left after some time, driving on an even smaller road. She looked to the turned off navigation system and back to Finn again, wondering whether he didn't know where they were himself, but he looked so relaxed.</p><p>And he smiled cheerfully.</p><p>"You enjoy torturing me", Rachel whined.</p><p>"Maybe one little bit", he admitted, still smiling. "But don't worry, we will arrive in ten minutes."</p><p>Finally, they arrived at Beckdale, a picturesque village near Cambridge. They passed a lot of colorful houses, which would look great on postcards, and farms with cows and sheep. Finn turned to the right, and after a while, a cottage came into view.</p><p>It had a large wintergarden, its driveway had so many trees and bushes, making the estate look as picturesque and magical as the rest of that village.</p><p>"We are going to sleep in a cottage?", Rachel asked without looking away from the house.</p><p>"Almost", Finn answered, parking the car on the left side of the driveway. He got out and Rachel followed suit. They went to the cottage were a ginger-haired woman in her mid-forties was already waiting, smiling at them politely.</p><p>"Hello you two. You have to be Finn. I'm Anne", she said.</p><p>"Yes, we already texted.", Finn answered. "This is my girlfriend Rachel."</p><p>Anne gave him a key with a small tree on it. "The lodge is at the back of the backyard. If you want to, I can show you now." She pointed at a small sidewalk which was behind the cottage.</p><p>Finn nodded. They followed her to the backyard with countless trees and bushes where a small house was located at its back. It almost looked like a trailer, but its façade was made out of wood. A small staircase was leading to the interior, around the lodge were a lot of flowers.</p><p>"Here we are", Anne said. "There is a kingsize bed, and you have a view on the fields on the other side of the house. Sanitary products are in the bathroom, and you can use the hair dryer and the minibar."</p><p>Rachel couldn't tear her eyes away from the lodge. She was so excited, and her stomach was prickling.</p><p>"Breakfast will be in the wintergarden", Annie went on. "I will serve coffee and tea, fresh milk from my farm, homemade jam and marmalades, and eggs from our own chicken. Besides, I always bake bread in the morning, you can enjoy it warmly if you are up early."</p><p>"Sounds great", Rachel gushed.</p><p>"If you still have questions, I will be at home until one pm, after that, I have to go to work. But you can call me on my phone if its urgent. You have my number, right?"</p><p>Finn nodded. "Yes, thank you."</p><p>"Good. Until later, maybe." She waved at the duo and headed back to the cottage. Rachel took Finn's hand, dragging him to the stairs and entering the small lodge.</p><p>The first thing she saw was the kingsize bed, on its opposite was a small chimney with wood inside. On the dresser were mugs and a small selection of teas and coffees.</p><p>Rachel turned to Finn, noticing how he looked at her. His glance was full of love and warm, but at the same time, she spotted a spark of nervousness and excitement. As if he wasn't sure whether she would like his surprise.</p><p>"After everything you went through in the past weeks, I thought that a small time out would be good for us.", he said quietly. "I…"</p><p>He couldn't end his sentence because in the next moment, Rachel pulled him in a tight hug, cutting him off. She closed her eyes, holding him tight and trying to save this moment in her head so that she could think about it whenever she felt miserable.</p><p>"Best surprise ever", she said into Finn's neck. She leaned back, looking into his face. "Thanks."</p><p>He smiled and brushed a strand out of her face. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him. Finn pulled her closer to himself and deepened the kiss. She moaned when their tongues touched and she felt how Finn caressed her back. She buried her hands into his dark hair and wanted to bite into his lips when he pulled away.</p><p>"We can't.", he said breathlessly.</p><p>"Why?", she asked groggily.</p><p>He shook his head. "We still have a schedule, Rachel."</p><p>She wanted to stay at the lodge so bad. To lie down on the bed with Finn, enjoy their togetherness . But at the same time, she wanted to know what he had planned for them today.</p><p>"If you want to, we can leave our stuff here and drive off now.", Finn just said.</p><p>She didn't need to think twice. "Okay."</p><p>Because no matter where Finn was taking her – she was looking forward to it.</p><p>…</p><p>Harvard wasn't far away from Beckdale. Rachel looked at the houses they were passing, relishing the moments with Finn. They drove to the north of Harvard and Finn parked at their parking, got out and opened the door for her. Rachel looked around curiously. They were at a housing area with modern looking apartment complexes and small houses.</p><p>Rachel followed Finn who was walking towards one of the apartment complexes where a young man was already waiting for them.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mr. Hudson", he said politely, and they all shook hands. "I'm Lawrence Johnson, and we talked over the phone" He said the first part of the sentence to Rachel, the second one to Finn.</p><p>Confused, she looked back and forth between Finn and the man. "Finn", she whispered. "What are we doing here?"</p><p>Finn softly caressed her thumb. "We are taking a look at an apartment."</p><p>When he saw her shocked face expression, he quickly shook his head. "For me", he said. "I can't stay at your place forever, and I need something after I graduated."</p><p>"But I thought you didn't want to go to Harvard", she said quietly.</p><p>"You are destroying my plan if you interrogate me now. Come on, let's have a look at the apartment first. I will explain everything later on."</p><p>Rachel hesitated. She really didn't want to destroy his plan, so she nodded slowly. "Okay."</p><p>Finn squeezed her hand while they went up the stairs. Mr. Johnson unlocked the door and let them enter.</p><p>"The apartment has two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room.", the estate agent explained. "You can have a look at everything if you want to. I will wait outside."</p><p>Finn nodded. "Thanks, Lawrence."</p><p>Mr. Johnson smiled at him politely and left the apartment. Slowly, Rachel looked around. The apartment seemed to be in a good condition even though the floor was squeaking a bit.</p><p>"Shall we?", Finn just said, nodding to the first room. The duo entered the small living room which looked quite modern. The walls were bright blue, and so were the curtains of the large windows. On the dining table was a vase with roses and lilies, and next to it was a flatscreen TV. She already loved it, and they entered a couple of seconds ago.</p><p>"Next room?", Finn asked quietly.</p><p>"Yes", she answered, and they left the living room. The next room was a kitchen which was small but looked comfy. Everything was so modern, and the kitchen seemed to be new as well.</p><p>They went to the next room which was the bedroom. Its walls were grey, a bed was already standing on the side, next to it was a white built-in closet which was as big as Rachel's at home.</p><p>The bathroom wasn't too spacious either, there was a whirlpool, a small sink and a shower cabin.</p><p>The last room was the something like an office. When Rachel looked out of the window, she could see the garden where small kids were playing in a sandbox, and a woman was about to throw a frisbee to a dog. Rachel turned to Finn again who was standing behind her.</p><p>"The apartment is wonderful."</p><p>Finn looked back, brushing out a strand out of her face. "I also like it."</p><p>"Do you want to explain why we are here now?", she asked carefully.</p><p>He nodded, but he answered after a few seconds. "We never talked about how things will continue after we graduated."</p><p>Rachel gulped. She didn't allow herself to think about the future. Not after everything they went through.</p><p>"I want to buy that apartment, Rachel. I also will look at one in New York.", Finn just said.</p><p>Her heart raced, she could hear it loud and clear. "What?"</p><p>Finn retrieved his wallet from his pocket, opened it and pulled something out. It was a piece of paper which looked quite old. When he folded it apart, Rachel recognized it on first sight.</p><p>It was Finn's list. The list they made at Harvard, the night they talked about their fears, hopes and dreams. The night they had been closer to each other than ever.</p><p>It looked quite old as if he had used it a lot.</p><p>"Do you remember the list?"</p><p>"Of course", she answered.</p><p>"You are the first person that gave me the feeling that it is worth fighting for dreams."</p><p>"Finn…", she whispered.</p><p>He waited until she ended her sentence, but she couldn't. Instead, she stared at the list in his hands.</p><p>"I want to do it", he went on after a while. "I want to see what the world has in store for me. And I'm aware that your way is already set and mine isn't, but I always thought about what will happen after highschool. How we could both let our dreams come true without losing each other."</p><p>He gulped, and Rachel's heart beat faster than ever. She clutched his hand tighter.</p><p>"Can I show you something?", he asked.</p><p>Rachel nodded, numb and intoxicated by his words at the same time. Finn sat down at the desk, retrieved his laptop and turned it on. He opened the browser and opened a website. It was a blog, but not just any blog.</p><p>
  <em>Beyond Hummel-Hudson</em>
</p><p>The design was simple and plain, the only colors were black and light green. Rachel scrolled down – and gasped. She saw a photo of Finn she had never seen before. He wore a plain and black t-shirt, and she recognized the background immediately. It was the apple tree of her backyard.</p><p>She read something else down on the left: © Mercedes Jones.</p><p>Stunned, she stared at the display of the laptop and back to Finn. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"I want to try this out, Rachel. I want to do everything from the list, step by step. I want to find out what my passion is, and I want to do it slowly. I want to travel, see the world." He explained. "And first and foremost, I want you."</p><p>She was at a loss of words. Finn's words had made her thoughts go wild, she needed to open and close her mouth, again and again.</p><p>Finally, she laughed breathlessly. "When did you learn how do use WordPress?"</p><p>Finn blinked perplexedly and smiled. "Mercedes taught me."</p><p>Shaking her head, Rachel looked at the website. It wasn't much yet, but she could imagine how Finn was going to make it great in the future. Without hesitating, Rachel turned to Finn and sat down on his lap. She pulled him closer to herself and held him tight.</p><p>She couldn't help but to think about the boy she got to know in September. Who had been so withdrawn and whose commitment towards his family had almost crushed him. This boy never would have thought that he could have a future he could create by himself.</p><p>"That's a great idea", she whispered into his neck. Finn pulled her closer.</p><p>"I'm glad you think about it like that. I was afraid of this day. I…" He gulped. "I can do this only thanks to you, Rachel. You inspired me to listen to my heart and to think about what I want to do after school. And I will be grateful for that forever."</p><p>Rachel caressed his neck and smiled at him although her eyes were burning with unshed tears. "But doesn't that apartment restrict you or something? If you want to travel around the world?"</p><p>He shook his head slowly. "Mom always told me that immovables are great to invest in.", he explained. "And after I have sold my parts of Hummel-Hudson's, I need to invest the money somehow. Besides, I don't want to travel the entire year, whenever I'm in the states, I want to spend time with you. And given that you want to study either at Harvard or at NYADA, that seems to be quite practical."</p><p>"You don't need to do that for me, Finn", Rachel whispered.</p><p>"I don't want to lose you. That's supposed to be a sign, Rachel. I take our relationship serious and I want to be together with you, even after our graduation."</p><p>"So do I", she answered quietly. She leaned down to him and he met her halfway. Their kiss was intensive, and after some time, she had lost track of time. She just held Finn tight. And honestly, she had no idea when they had kissed like that the last time.</p><p>Finn's hands wandered down her waist and to her back again. She moaned into his lips when he deepened the kiss and bit her softly into her lip.</p><p>"Mr. Hudson?", the estate agent suddenly said.</p><p>Rachel quickly pulled away and Finn closed his laptop.</p><p>"We are at the office, Lawrence.", he answered after he had straightened out the wrinkles of his shirt.</p><p>A couple of seconds later, Mr. Johnson appeared at the doorway and looked back and forth between the two of them. His corners of his mouth twitched a bit. "Do you want to see the backyard?"</p><hr/><p>When they returned to Beckdale, they ate dinner as their breakfast, and Finn wondered why they didn't do that ever before. It was the best idea ever.</p><p>After they have eaten, they decided to sit in the backyard and look at the sunset.</p><p>"Do you know where you want to travel first?", Rachel asked him when they sat next to each other, wrapped in soft blankets.</p><p>"Thailand", he answered quickly, and it was a bit embarrassing. "That's also what we wrote on the list. I even worked out a route and everything."</p><p>Whenever he thought about how he got into a plane and got to see all the things he could only see in magazines or online, he felt so animated. Full of energy. He had never felt like that before.</p><p>"I want to help you", Rachel said. "I'm good at organizing. We could book your flights and hotels together, and I can make a To-do list for your preparations."</p><p>Finn looked at his girlfriend. His beautiful girlfriend that took his breath away. "Is it really okay for you, Rachel?"</p><p>She hugged her legs and looked at him. He noticed the wistfulness in her eyes, but also a cheerful sparkling. "It will be hard, yes.", she said slowly. "At the same time, it's great that you want to fulfill your wishes. I will definitely support you, like you always support me."</p><p>He nodded and realized that he had held his breath. He had no idea whether his blog would even be successful. Maybe, he would return barehanded if his plan failed. But if it worked – what would he do? Could Rachel and he be separated from each other that long without any problems?</p><p>He would find out in a few months. The only thing he could do was to pull her closer to himself and kiss her, again and again.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong: I will cry my eyes out at the airport", Rachel said when she shortly pulled away.</p><p>"Are we going to be the embarrassing couple at the airport?"</p><p>She laughed quietly, but it sounded kind of sad. Finn closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.</p><p>"Come with me", he said. "I mean for the first weeks of the summer."</p><p>Rachel held her breath, and Finn reopened his eyes.</p><p>"That's supposed to be <em>your</em> adventure, Finn", she whispered.</p><p>"I would love to spend the summer with you", he said. He couldn't help it. He needed to tell her how much she meant to him. "Only if you want to, of course.", he added quickly. "If you want to prepare for college, I get it."</p><p>She needed to grin. "You and I in Thailand?"</p><p>He nodded eagerly. "We could make a trip. Or stay at the same place all the time, whatever you want to."</p><p>"Sounds too great to be true", she whispered dreamily. "I would even go to one of these street markets with you and try the food."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan."</p><p>Rachel turned to the side and kissed him softly on the mouth. And went farther down to his neck until he could feel her tongue. "I love you, Finn."</p><p>His heart skipped a beat. "I love you too, Rachel Berry."</p><p>When he kissed her, his thoughts about the future vanished the more he touched her body. She climbed onto his lap and deepened the kiss. Not wanting to risk that someone interrupted them this time, Finn got up with Rachel in his arms, not stopping to kiss her. He stumbled to the door of the lodge right to the bed.</p><p>"I missed that", Rachel mumbled, gliding her hands down his chest. "To be close to you like that."</p><p>"Likewise", he answered. Even though their last time was only half a year ago, there were nights where he couldn't think about anything else but her fingers all over his body.</p><p>This time, there was nothing that held them back when they undressed each other. Finn didn't need to tell her how much he loved her. He showed her with his body, with each soft, deep kiss, with every touch and every movement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, Beckdale is a fictious village I made up.</p><p>Next time: The Yay-They-Got-Back-Together party! And as you can imagine, it won't go according to plan ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guys!", Kurt exclaimed when he spotted Finn, Rachel and Mercedes at the doorway. He took Finn by the arm, dragging him into the house while and the others followed them.</p><p>"That's what I call a greeting", Finn answered and put his arm around him. He raised his eyebrow when he looked at the hallway.</p><p>"Is this…?"</p><p>"A giant heart out of roses? Yup." Kurt turned to the girls and hugged them shortly.</p><p>"You look great, boo", Mercedes said. "Spending time at the countryside seems to do you good."</p><p>Kurt beamed at her.</p><p>"I also think so", Blaine's voice behind him said. Kurt turned around and smiled at him as well. He took his hand and squeezed it softly.</p><p>Kurt couldn't describe how good it felt that they could do this – no matter where they were and who saw them. They had talked about it, whether it would be awkward when his friends and partly Blaine's former students saw them like that, but they decided to ignore it. Kurt wanted to touch him, whenever and wherever he wanted to.</p><p>Nobody seemed to be grossed out or something because they held hands. It was the opposite – there was only openness and happiness in their eyes.</p><p>"You all look great as well, even you, Rachel", Kurt joked, looking at her summer-outfit.</p><p>Rachel grimaced. "As I can hear, the party is in full swing", she said, surely meaning the music that came out of the backyard.</p><p>"Mildred was dancing in the backyard since this morning.", Kurt explained. "I preferred supervising the caterers taking care of the buffet – they delivered a five-layer cake and one million cakepops."</p><p>Mercedes' eyes lit up. "I love cakepops." She held her present in the air. "Where do I need to bring the present?"</p><p>"Follow me", Kurt said and wanted to lead them to the hallway and to the backyard when Finn held him back with his arm. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, looking at him , confused.</p><p>"We also brought a surprise guest", he said.</p><p>The first thing that came to Kurt's mind was: hopefully not grandfather. The second thing was that Finn knew him better than everyone else, he would never do that to him.</p><p>Finn reopened the entrance door and someone else entered the house.</p><p>Someone Kurt had never seen in jeans and a shirt before.</p><p>"Andy!", he exclaimed and stepped to his former chauffeur.</p><p>"It's great to see that you are in good health, Mr. Hummel", he answered formally. He hugged him back when Kurt pulled him into his arms, and Kurt realized how familiar his scent was to him.</p><p>Andy smelled like leather seats and the aftershave he knew from his childhood. After a couple of seconds, they let go of each other.</p><p>"Your brother invited me", Andy explained. "I hope it's okay."</p><p>"Okay?", Kurt repeated incredulously and looked back and forth between Finn and Andy. "That's a great surprise!" He let him enter. "Andy, that's my boyfriend Blaine. Blaine, that's Andy."</p><p>They both shook hands, smiling politely at each other. "Mildred will be happy to see you", Kurt said excitedly, pointing to the hallway. "Shall we?"</p><p>When the others nodded, Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's again and they went through the wintergarden to the backyard.</p><p>"Oh wow", Rachel mumbled behind him.</p><p>"Now, you understand what I meant by 'colorful'", Kurt explained, looking at the others looking around in the backyard.</p><p>On the trees were thousands of helium balloons, in the center of the backyard was a large table with beverages and a selection of the finest appetizers that made Kurt's mouth water.</p><p>The rest of the backyard had been decorated with lampions, confetti and paper streamers. Mildred came over to the group, smiling. She wore a flowery dress, her chestnut hair was tied back.</p><p>"Hello everyone!"</p><p>When she spotted Andy, her eyes widened. After she had hesitated for a couple of seconds, she pulled him in a hug. "What a surprise."</p><p>"Hello, Mildred", Andy said and added something more quietly, but Kurt couldn't hear it anymore because the doorbell was ringing.</p><p>"Are you coming?", Kurt asked Blaine and he nodded eagerly. Hands intertwined, they went to the hallway. Before Kurt could open the door, Blaine touched him on his wrist. Questioning, Kurt cocked his eyebrows, but in the next moment, Blaine leaned over to him, kissing him softly.</p><p>"What was that for?", Kurt asked hoarsely after they let go of each other.</p><p>"No reason", Blaine smiled.</p><p>Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Back then, they couldn't just do things like that with no reason. But now, it had changed. He pulled Blaine closer and wanted to kiss him again when the doorbell was ringing again. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine bit back his laughter.</p><p>When he opened the door, he couldn't see anything because there was a giant present covering everything. When it moved, Brittany's grinning face appeared next to it. "We have a delivery for Kurt Hummel."</p><p>The blonde turned to Santana next to her, questioning. "Did I say it right, San?"</p><p>Santana laughed quietly. "Yes. It was perfect, Britt."</p><p>Kurt looked down their intertwined hands, grinning widely. "Look at that, the first lesbian Princess of Spain? I have already read the article, Satan", he smirked. "Respect."</p><p>Fortunately, that was also what the majority of Spain's population was thinking about Santana's coming out.</p><p>Santana boxed him in the shoulder. "Thanks, Lady Lips." She and Brittany hugged him shortly after they had put down the present. "It's weird without you."</p><p>The Latina turned to Blaine. "Hello there, Mr. A"</p><p>"Please, call me Blaine", Blaine said immediately.</p><p>Santana nodded. "Kay. But now that you are one of us, don't think I will spare you with a nickname, hobbit."</p><p>While Kurt threw her a killing glance, Blaine laughed, amused. Brittany looked around, curious. "I have never been to a Yay-They-Got-Back-Together party. Will you unpack the presents now, or…?"</p><p>"I wish", Kurt muttered, snorting.</p><p>"Mildred planned everything for this afternoon", Blaine explained, smiling. "First, we will eat, after that we will unpack the presents. But if I had it my way, we could start with the presents." He nodded to the giant gift of the girls. "Looks interesting."</p><p>Kurt wanted to have a look at it, but Santana clutched it tighter. "Forget it, Lady", she said mischievously.</p><p>Behind them, Artie and Mike appeared with his girlfriend, presents in hand. The boys were smiling when they hugged Kurt shortly and shook Blaine's hand. "I hope it is okay for you that I brought my girlfriend with me. You all surely know Tina, right?", Mike said, looking in the round.</p><p>Blaine next to Kurt smiled. "Tina, nice to see you again! How is your poodle?"</p><p>Tina smirked. "Hayley is fine, but today, she was not in the mood for a party. Maybe she will accompany us next time."</p><p>Kurt confusedly looked back and forth between his boyfriend and Mike's girlfriend. "You know each other?"</p><p>"Tina and I used to be childhood friends", Blaine explained. "And we still stayed in touch a bit."</p><p>"How nice", Kurt said, nudging Blaine playfully. "You never told me."</p><p>Artie turned around. "I think Quinn, Puck, Sam and Chandler are arriving now." He looked at an old car that was driving up the driveway.</p><p>"Why didn't you all drive together?", Kurt asked Mike, surprised.</p><p>"Sam said it is good for his car to use it more often. But I doubt that we all would have fitted into Tommy", Tina laughed.</p><p>"Not with that monstrosity", Blaine grinned, pointing at the girls' present.</p><p>"Can it be that I smell cake? I think I smell cake", Brittany spoke up, looking around and sniffing. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.</p><p>Kurt needed to bite back his laughter. "Do you want to go ahead? You know the way, right?"</p><p>His five friends nodded in agreement. When they all went down the hallway, Kurt noticed how Santana squeezed Brittany's hand lovingly and it made his heart warm up. He knew that the girls had always been close friends, but he never would have thought that there was more between them.</p><p>"As I have heard, the year's hottest party takes place here?", they heard Puck's voice, and Kurt turned around to see him, Quinn, Sam and Chandler go up the stairs.</p><p>Kurt's heart was beating faster when he saw Chandler. He had no idea how to act around him. A few weeks ago, Chandler had called to apologize for what he had done, and since then, they didn't talk again.</p><p>"That's right", Kurt answered a bit late, letting Puck, Quinn and Sam hug him and not noticing how the three of them were talking to Blaine.</p><p>"Are the others already here?", Sam asked.</p><p>"Yes, in the backyard", Blaine answered, nodding to the hallway behind them.</p><p>The boys nodded and went ahead, Quinn followed them, throwing Kurt a worried glance before she entered the backyard.</p><p>Now, Chandler, Blaine and he were alone. An uncomfortable silence was filling the hallway.</p><p>"Hello", Chandler said with a raspy voice. He was wearing sunglasses, just like Sam and Puck before.</p><p>"Hi", Kurt answered. "Great you made it to the party."</p><p>Chandler gulped and forced himself to smile. "Thanks for the invitation." He took off his shades and put them into his pocket.</p><p>Blaine and Chandler just stared at each other with gritted teeth, the atmosphere was tensed up.</p><p>Finally, Chandler cleared his throat. "Mr. Anderson, I'm…"</p><p>Again, silence.</p><p>Next to him, Blaine exhaled quietly. "You can call me Blaine, Chandler."</p><p>After an instant, Chandler nodded. "Okay.", he said. "Blaine."</p><p>Kurt took a step towards him to hug him as well. Chandler was so surprised, but after a while, he hugged him back. In this moment, Chandler was just the boy Kurt knew all his life and who had been there for him whenever Kurt needed him.</p><p>"Everything okay?", Chandler asked, looking as insecure and broken as Kurt felt.</p><p>"Not yet", Kurt answered earnestly. Chandler's eyes turned dark for a second, but Kurt opened his mouth again before he could say anything. "But it will be alright again. For sure."</p><p>With these words, Kurt closed the door behind him and brought him together with Blaine to the backyard to all their friends.</p><hr/><p>Mercedes loved how Mildred Hummel decorated the backyard with so many colorful accessories and balloons. She also noticed how cool this woman was, because she was smiling constantly, and chatting with her about her blog, telling her how great it is. She already loved the party, and she arrived fifteen minutes ago.</p><p>However, after Sam entered the backyard, her face fell. While the other greeted him nicely, Mercedes quickly turned to Tina, praising the mini skirt she was wearing. She just couldn't look at him.</p><p>She was aware that it wouldn't be easy today. Having lost Sam as a friend hurt, even though she tried to hide it, but the pain in her chest wouldn't vanish at the moment, and she couldn't even listen to Tina talking about the new collection of fake lashes.</p><p>After that, Mercedes tried ignoring Sam's presence and not flinching every time he laughed or something. She was glad when Mildred took her by the hand and lead her to the big white linen cloth that was hanging in the backyard.</p><p>"Oh, that's great", Mercedes gushed when she looked at the flowers on it. "Have you drawn them?"</p><p>Mildred nodded and looked kind of proud. "I found the model on pinterest" She nodded to the color palette on the table next to them.</p><p>"What do I have to do?"</p><p>"That's finger paint", Mildred explained. "Just dip your finger inside it and paint whatever you want to."</p><p>Mercedes followed orders and Mildred next to her beamed when she saw the blue fingerprint on the linen cloth.</p><p>"Wonderful, Mercedes! You are quite talented", Mildred praised her.</p><p>Mercedes cocked her head to the side because she only had painted her fingerprint, but she was happy anyway.</p><p>Mildred waved at someone behind them. "Hey, Andy, you need to try as well!"</p><p>The chauffeur turned around, cocktail in hand, and stiffened. "I…erm…Really?" He sighed and went over to the linen cloth.</p><p>Mercedes found it quite amusing that he talked so formally to Kurt, Finn and Mildred although they were in surrounded by thousands of colorful balloons.</p><p>"Here, take yellow", Mildred winked.</p><p>"Why yellow?"</p><p>"Because it is a festive color, and it's supposed to be a festive painting."</p><p>The way they acted, how Mildred offered him the color palette and Andy's smile got less tensed up, made it clear how long they must know each other.</p><p>"I can't believe you made Andy paint", Mercedes heard Finn's voice next to her.</p><p>Mercedes turned to him, grinning. "He is really talented, rig – " The words she wanted to say vanished from her head, she stiffened.</p><p>Sam was standing next to Finn, looking at her. He looked like he wanted to say anything to her. She wasn't prepared for this.</p><p>Mercedes quickly excused herself and ran back into the house. She crossed the wintergarden and entered the guests' bathroom. After she had closed the door behind her, she needed a few minutes to breathe normally again.</p><p>Tears were burning in he eyes, but she didn't let them fall. This day was supposed to be great. She couldn't let Sam's presence let her feel down.</p><p>One last time, she checked her mascara, washed her hands for the tenth time and opened the door. When she turned around the corner, she almost bumped into someone.</p><p>"There you are", Sam said.</p><p>She just stared at him. He greeted her like she was his company or something, like he had searched and found her. As if they came together.</p><p>Bullshit.</p><p>Mercedes took a big step away from him. "What do you want?"</p><p>"I would like to talk to you now, if you have time", he answered.</p><p>"I don't know", she answered, insecure, looking around if someone was near them. She had no idea how she could explain it to Rachel if she found them together in a dark hallway.<br/>That she skipped classes and barely had time for sleepovers and girls' nights with her. That she wanted to spend time with Sam because he had made her feel like she had never felt before.</p><p>Mercedes doubted that Rachel would understand her. She didn't even understand it herself.</p><p>"We really need to talk. Things can't continue like that."</p><p>"There is nothing that can continue", Mercedes answered tonelessly.</p><p>Sam flinched, his face expression became softer, almost painful.</p><p>"Mercedes", he said with a raspy voice. "I need to tell you something."</p><p>All negative thoughts about Sam returned to her head when he said that sentence.<br/><em>You are not good enough. You will never be. So why are you even trying?</em></p><p>"If you lied to me before, I'm not quite sure whether I want to hear the truth." Mercedes sounded snappy and withdrawn, not like she usually acted.</p><p>Sam took a step towards her. "I lied when I said that we were friends, Mercedes."</p><p>A stinging pain was in her stomach.</p><p>She knew it.</p><p>She knew it the moment he had talked to her at the gala. She should have listened to her intention instead of listening to her heart.</p><p>"You know what, Evans?", Mercedes hissed, eyes narrowed. "I really don't have to listen to that crap. So please, step aside so that I can go back to the backyard."</p><p>"Mercedes", Sam said insistently.</p><p>She avoided his glance and stared at his chest instead. "You misunderstood me.", he said quietly. "I don't want to be your friend. I want…more."</p><p>Suddenly, the thoughts in her heads vanished. She looked at Sam, but she was unable to form a sentence.</p><p>Sam took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "When we met the first time, I just wanted to have fun. But then, I got to know you more and I realized what a great person you are actually.</p><p>I started missing you even though we always stayed in touch, I was looking forward to every single meeting of ours.</p><p>You have always been there for me eve though I couldn't return you anything, and after some time, I realized something."</p><p>He needed to clear his throat again. "I like you, Mercedes. But it's even more. I think I'm about to fall for you, head over heels."</p><p>Mercedes just gaped at him, speechless. She tried to understand what he had just said, but she just couldn't.</p><p>"I'm aware that it's not mutual. And I…"</p><p>She shook her head quickly. "Who says that?"</p><p>He opened and closed his mouth. "Who says what?"</p><p>"That I don't want it? Who says that?", she asked him.</p><p>"You. On the gala back then. You made it clear what you think about me. And I respect it."</p><p>"You mean the evening we really talked to each other for the first time? And where you were drunk?", Mercedes asked incredulously.</p><p>Sam gulped. "Yes."</p><p>"I didn't really know you! I'm no girl that makes out with someone she doesn't even know."</p><p>Sam just stared at her. "Oh."</p><p>Her heart was beating unnaturally fast. The atmosphere was suddenly tensed up, but something else was in the air.</p><p>"Was that the reason why you didn't want me at your party?", she asked quietly.</p><p>Sam rubbed his neck nervously. "I was scared. Of the reaction of my friends when I introduce them to my new home. Of Finn's and Rachel's reaction. And of my feelings. It was just too much."</p><p>"I thought that you didn't want to introduce me to your friends, and it hurt."</p><p>Sam shook his head. "No, that's not true. It was… the timing. I was just overwhelmed."</p><p>"If I had known it, I wouldn't have been so mean to you."</p><p>"I should have told you about it", Sam answered. "I was just panicked that I could act weird around you and chase you away or something. I didn't want that. You are way too important to me."</p><p>"You are important to me as well, Sam. That's why I was hurt", Mercedes said quietly.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>She nodded. Sam smiled again, that goofy, cute smile she knew for so long now. And today, it was so familiar to her.</p><p>Her stomach was prickling with butterflies and she kind of felt giddy.</p><p>"What are we doing now, Wonder Woman?", he asked hoarsely.</p><p>"I have no idea", Mercedes mumbled earnestly. Her heart was beating way too fast, she felt nervous.</p><p>"You need to tell me what you want", he said. "Whether we should stay friends. Whether we could be more. Or whether you want me to step aside so that you can return to the backyard."</p><p>
  <em>Whether we could be more.</em>
</p><p>Mercedes had no idea what exactly he meant, but she was sure that she wanted exactly that.</p><p>"You don't need to step aside, Sam", she said, determined.</p><p>He exhaled. "Really?"</p><p>She shook her head, winking. "No."</p><p>He smiled at her happily, and she smiled back.</p><p>"May I kiss you, Mercedes?", he asked quietly.</p><p>Instead of answering, Mercedes came closer to him – and kissed him softly on his lips.</p><p>Sam seemed to be surprised, but after a second, he opened his lips, granting her access. She closed her eyes, feeling his soft lips on hers and enjoying the moment.</p><p>She didn't lose him. She had gotten more than she had wished for. Mercedes could feel how Sam's racing heart slowed down, just like hers. As if they would need each other to calm down.</p><p>Suddenly, someone behind them gasped. "What do you think you are doing?"</p><hr/><p>Rachel couldn't believe what was just happening in front of her eyes.</p><p>Mercedes and Sam were standing on the hallway, kissing. They looked intimate, as if they wouldn't be that close to each other for the first time.</p><p>They both pulled away immediately, and bad conscience was written all over Mercedes' face. Slowly, realization dawned on Rachel. That's why she hadn't been at school, lied to her friends and her family, and stared at her phone for hours.</p><p><em>Sam</em> had to be the reason.</p><p>"I can't believe it", Rachel said, incredulous. "Just because of him, you have been so weird lately?"</p><p>Mercedes' eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business."</p><p>Rachel gritted her teeth. Yes, Mercedes was right, she knew it. And she didn't owe her an explanation or something. But that was Sam, goddammit!</p><p>"I don't care what you are doing with which person, if the person is a good one."</p><p>"Stop judging people, Rachel", Mercedes hissed angrily.</p><p>"Mercedes…", Sam mumbled, but she waved him off.</p><p>"I'm tired of this, Rachel. You are not my mother or something. Just because you don't approve of him, I'm not allowed to meet him, right?"</p><p>Rachel opened and closed her mouth. "That's not…"</p><p>"-True? Come on." Mercedes put her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Haven't you forgotten what he has done to me?", Rachel hissed eyes narrowed.</p><p>"So, this is all about you? I know that he is no saint, but nobody is! Kurt didn't react as bitchy as you did when I told him", Mercedes spat.</p><p>Rachel narrowed her eyes as well. "Wait…Kurt knew about it? And I didn't? I thought we were friends!"</p><p>"Friends?!", Mercedes snorted. "Friends don't act as selfish as you do, Rachel. Friends don't have to be afraid to tell each other of friendships because they might not approve of it. And first and foremost, friends are not only thinking about their own well-being!"</p><p>"Mercedes…", Sam tried again, but she ignored him. Mercedes put her hands on her hips, her glance was ice cold. "You didn't change all the years, Rachel Berry. You are still the self-absorbed, obnoxious bitch I got to know four years ago."</p><p>Rachel flinched; tears were burning in her eyes. These words really touched her to the core. She remembered back in junior high when her classmates where telling her exactly that, that was he day she had promised to herself to change for the better.</p><p>She wasn't that person anymore, right?</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>"You know what, Mercedes?", Rachel hissed, blinking back tears. Nope, she wouldn't cry now. <em>No way. </em>Nobody would make her feel down, never again<em>.</em> Instead, she balled her hands. "<em>Go to hell</em>."</p><p>Mercedes gaze was hostile, her hands were balled into fists as well. "Fuck you, Berry."</p><p>Sam just opened his mouth to intervene when someone else cleared his throat. "Guys!"</p><p>Everyone turned their heads; Puck was standing on the other end of the hallway. He had paled a bit. "I know you want to have a chick fight, and normally, I would be hooked, because that's totally turning me on. But…we have a bigger problem."</p><p>"What happened?", Sam asked, worried.</p><p>Puck gulped. "James Hudson just crashed Kurt's party."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay, another update!<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing grandfather was like a punch in the face for Finn. He looked over to Kurt who was sitting at the table with Tina and Brittany, laughing about the card the girls had written for him. Finn wanted to prohibit that he spotted grandfather.</p><p>That day was supposed to be wonderful for Kurt, he deserved it.</p><p>Unfortunately, grandfather came to the backyard directly without ringing the doorbell. At the moment Kurt spotted him, Finn felt faint. Kurt stopped laughing, and within a couple of seconds, he had paled. After he had composed himself, he shook his head, got up and walked over to his grandfather.</p><p>"You are unwanted here", Kurt said coldly, his tone was harsh.</p><p>James cocked his eyebrow sneeringly.</p><p>Blaine joined him. "That's our party. And as far as I know, you are not invited." He looked like he wanted to drag James out of the backyard with his bare hands.</p><p>Finn exchanged worried glances with Kurt. Who did grandfather think he was? Showing up and disturbing them like that?</p><p>Without thinking, Finn laid down the plate on the buffet and came over to James. "What do you want?"</p><p>James looked around in the colorfully decorated garden, smiling deviously. "I'm here to talk to you.", he said quietly. It was dead silent in the backyard all of a sudden.</p><p>"You don't react to my e-mails."</p><p>"Why do you think that I want to talk to you?", Finn answered coldly.</p><p>James looked somewhat angry right now. That same anger always made him raise his hands against Finn.<br/>Although Finn promised to himself to never hit someone ever again, he wouldn't stand still whenever grandfather tried to hurt him.</p><p>"Come with me. Blaine is right. You won't ruin Kurt's day.", Finn said, nodding to the house.</p><p>Mildred, having watched their interaction, got up and walked over to James and Finn. "James", she said when they were about to enter. "Why did you have to come today of all days?"</p><p>James didn't look at her. "That's something between me and my grandson", he said and entered the house. "Mind your own business."</p><p>"You made it my business when you sent your grandson to me", she answered. Her tone was ice cold, and Finn had never heard her talk like that before.</p><p>He could see how James' shoulders tensed up. At this moment, Rachel, Sam, Puck and Mercedes entered the wintergarden. They stopped in their tracks.</p><p>"It's okay, Mildred", Finn said quietly.</p><p>He needed to do everything so that grandfather could leave asap so that he wouldn't come near Kurt or Rachel. He would never forgive himself if that happened.</p><p>"Let's go to the dining room", Finn suggested.</p><p>James followed him when they left the wintergarden, ignoring the worried glances of their entourage. At the dining room, Finn closed the door behind him.</p><p>"What is so important that you turned up on Kurt's and Blaine's party?", Finn asked, trying everything to sound calm.</p><p>"I didn't know that the relationship of a teacher and his student would be a reason to celebrate. Besides, nobody informed me about Kurt's leisure activities."</p><p>"As if you would have come if Kurt had invited you."</p><p>James kept a straight face.</p><p>"What do you want, grandfather?"</p><p>Although it was warm, like always in May, James wore a dark suit with a tie and everything, looking like the perfect businessman.</p><p>"I thought that your exit of our firm has been a youthful rebellion", he started. "But in the meantime, more than five weeks have passed."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>James' mouth twitched. "I just wonder when you will realize that you can never sell your Hummel-Hudson parts."</p><p>Finn shuddered a bit. "According to the contract, I just have to find an appropriate partner."</p><p>"Do you really think you will get a majority within the head who agrees to the selling of the parts to Sofia Dove?"</p><p>Finn's heart skipped a beat. His mouth went dry. Grandfather knew about his plans, and he knew that he wanted to sell the parts to Sofia. He knew that Sofia had the same visions for the enterprise like grandmother – and he knew what grandfather wanted to say next.</p><p>Finn laughed bitterly. He would never be able to let go of Hummel-Hudson's; he would never pass the legacy of grandmother to a good person. He should have known it.</p><p>Shaking his head, he looked at James. "You are unbelievable."</p><p>James tensed up. "I try to save the heritage of our family and you just destroy everything. Just like Christopher."</p><p>Finn needed to flinch when James mentioned his dad. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. "It's not the heritage of our family, it's the heritage of grandmother's family. And Mildred's.", he hissed. "And I don't destroy anything. I have no use for it. Why don't you get it?"</p><p>"You didn't even try. When it got serious, you just left."</p><p>"You almost destroyed the future of my girlfriend. You wanted to pay off the man Kurt loves so that he leaves. If you really think that I can look you in the face without feeling nauseous, then…" He shook his head. "I don't know what to say to you, then."</p><p>James just looked at him, saying nothing.</p><p>"Why are you here?", Finn asked again.</p><p>"To tell you that I want to see you at the head's meeting at three pm this Monday." He straightened out his tie.</p><p>"Did you even listen to me in the last ten minutes?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What if I don't come? Do you want to force me to work at Hummel-Hudson's?"</p><p>Although it was a rhetorical question, James kept straight face.</p><p>Finn stared at him with an open mouth. "You can't be serious, right?"</p><p>"I want to end that feud between us, grandson.", he started. "I want us to be on the same side again."</p><p>"I won't return to the firm, grandfather. Never."</p><p>For a while, they were just staring at each other, Finn's gaze was determined, James' gaze was dark.</p><p>Shrugging, James retrieved his phone from his pocket. "You left me no other choice."</p><p>"What do you mean?", Finn asked, feeling faint because of his words.</p><p>But James ignored him. He typed something into his phone. "I tried it peacefully. But you are obsessed with throwing away your future so that I have no other choice than to push you to the right direction."</p><p>Finn would never ever allow his grandfather to intimidate him like that. Never again.</p><p>He took a deep breath. "You don't need to; I will find my way alone. If you only came here to threaten me, instead of congratulating your grandson and celebrating with us, just leave and never come back."</p><p>James just smiled. "Did you know that Hiram Berry leaves five minutes before work ends? Every day? What if an anonymous witness can confirm it? And even prove it?"</p><p>Finn froze.</p><p>"Or that LeRoy Berry takes goods home from their workplace's bakery? Although it's forbidden?"</p><p>"But they would throw it away", Finn said quietly. "You sound like he would steal it or something."</p><p>James shrugged. "What do you think will his new boss think about it? Do you want to risk it?"</p><p>Finn couldn't breathe properly anymore. "What do you think will the Berrys do without family income?"</p><p>"Grandfather…"</p><p>He clicked his tongue. "Oh, and there is also your<em> girlfriend</em>, Rachel." He spelled her name with so much disrespect that Finn wanted to punch him so hard. But he was still shocked about the words he had said about her dads.</p><p>"Do you really think that she has a chance at NYADA? Or Harvard? If her scholarship vanishes in thin air? And her acceptances?"</p><p>Finn's head started spinning.</p><p>"Do you really think the recommendatory letter of a teacher that got suspended because he slept with a student will save her? I doubt that."</p><p>"You would never do that", Finn croaked.</p><p>"I'm a man of his words, you know that exactly."</p><p><em>My grandfather is crazy</em>, Finn thought panickily. <em>He has lost his mind.</em></p><p>"What did the Berrys ever do to you?", he asked.</p><p>James walked up and down the dining room, hands folded behind his back. "I always told you, I will do everything to save the reputation of Hummel-Hudson's."</p><p>He looked out of the window and turned to Finn again. "It's your choice, Finn."</p><p>Finn knew grandfather. He knew that he meant each single word he had just said.</p><p>The happiness he felt the past weeks, the hope that his life was worth living – everything was gone, every little piece, within a couple of minutes.</p><p>He had lost. Game over.</p><p>Finn felt how the impenetrable mask he hated so much came back to his face, as if it had never been gone. "What do you want me to do?", he asked tonelessly.</p><hr/><p>After James Hudson had left, the mood among the party guests turned from festive to bad within seconds.</p><p>Finn returned to the backyard, having paled and with a glance that made Rachel feel panicked. But when they asked him what had happened, he didn't answer, continuing eating his food with a blank face expression.</p><p>After that, the party was ruined, and everyone just left.<br/>At least, Rachel could talk to Finn on their way home, because he had made her more and more nervous, and she wanted to know why he acted like that.</p><p>"Talk to me", she whispered to Finn when the both of them sat in the limousine for half an hour, and nobody had said anything.</p><p>Finn who had looked out of the window, turned to her, pulled her closer and kissed her.</p><p>"Finn…", she whispered after he had pulled away.</p><p>His hands trembled.</p><p>"I'm so sorry", he said roughly. "I…I'm so sorry."</p><p>"What?" Rachel looked at him, confused. She squeezed his hands. "Finn, you are scaring me."</p><p>What the encounter with his grandfather had done to him was killing her. "What happened?"</p><p>Finn ruffled his hair desperately. "Grandfather…" He tried searching for the right words. "He…He has won."</p><p>"What?", Rachel whispered.</p><p>"On Monday, I will return to Hummel-Hudson's." He cleared his throat. "And tonight, I will return home."</p><p>"No", she blurted out. "No, Finn." Her heart skipped a beat when she grabbed his hand. "No matter what he said, we will find a way."</p><p>"There is too much at stake. It's too risky."</p><p>Rachel shook her head.</p><p>"Rachel…"</p><p>"No! No matter how he blackmails you – it's not worth giving up your future."</p><p>He looked at her for a long time, saying nothing, before he sighed deeply. "Yes. Yes, it is."</p><p>"But…how does he blackmail you?", she asked quietly.</p><p>Finn shook his head, but she didn't accept it. "We swore not to keep things from each other anymore."</p><p>"Rachel…"</p><p>"You promised it to me!"</p><p>"He will destroy your family", he finally admitted. "Not only Harvard and NYADA, but also everything that's important to you."</p><p>Rachel felt like she would suffocate any moment.</p><p>"You and your family have done so much for me.", Finn went on. "I can't allow it."</p><p>"We…" Rachel's throat was so dry all of a sudden. She cleared her throat. "We will find a way. He won't get away with that."</p><p>"Rachel, listen to me…"</p><p>"No way! I won't allow that you sacrifice your plans just for me, Finn. <em>Our</em> plans."</p><p>"It's not your decision.", Finn answered softly. He raised his hand and caressed her cheeks. Rachel backed away, frowning.</p><p>"How can you allow that he does those horrible things to you, again and again?", she asked, stunned.</p><p>Finn gritted his teeth.</p><p>"Don't dare saying nothing to me again", she hissed. "We are a team. You can't just…you can't just go."</p><p>He exhaled audibly. "The time with you – the time with your family - was the best time in my life. That was the only one that made me keep on moving on.", he said insistently. "But I…I have no other choice."</p><p>"You always have a choice!", Rachel answered energetically. "I can't not allow that you sacrifice your future for mine."</p><p>The sad smile was taking her breath away, in a negative way. She realized that she couldn't convince him anymore.</p><p>He had already made his choice.</p><p>Rachel's eyes burned with unshed tears and she needed to blink. "What did he do to you?", she whispered.</p><p>"I hope", Finn said hoarsely. "I hope you accept my decision and won't hate me."</p><p>She shook her head quickly. A tear was running down her cheek, Finn brushed it away with his thumb softly.</p><p>"I could never hate you, Finn."</p><p>He pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.</p><p>…</p><p>After they had arrived in Lima, Rachel was exhausted, physically and mentally. Finn and she had spent the rest of the drive in each other's arms, not talking.</p><p>Today, James Hudson took away a part of Finn from her, and she hated him more than anything right now.</p><p>She fought back her tear when she watched Finn gather his belongings ffrom the guestroom and say goodbye to her dads who looked back and forth between him and Rachel, thinking that they had a fight or something.</p><p>Only after a couple of seconds after Rachel had shortly told them what had happened, Hiram took Finn in his arms.</p><p>"You are always welcome here", he whispered.</p><p>Finn closed his eyes shortly. "Thanks." He shook LeRoy's hand and left the house through the entrance door, going right to his car. He opened his trunk and put his bags inside it.</p><p>After he was done, he turned back to Rachel. "Okay." He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Okay", she whispered back.</p><p>Finn bit his lower lip and looked at her. "I will text you tomorrow."</p><p>Rachel was scared she would start crying any moment, so she just nodded. He leaned forward, kissing her softly.</p><p>After they pulled away from each other, Finn brushed the strands from her face. "I love you", he said roughly, and then, he turned around, opened the door and got in.</p><p>Not able to move, Rachel watched him drive away. Her heart was aching so bad. For him, for her, for <em>them</em>.</p><p>"Rachel?", a hesitant voice spoke up.</p><p>She turned around. Mercedes was hovering at their entrance door, indecisive. "I have forgotten my jacket at yours and…"</p><p>She stopped talking after she had seen in what state Rachel was. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Rachel opened her mouth to answer, but no single word was coming out of her mouth – instead, she sobbed, and Mercedes' eyes widened in shock. She quickly came over to Rachel and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"Oh, Rachel", Mercedes murmured and caressed her back while Rachel finally let the tears fall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"It's your choice, Finn.",</em> James' voice repeated in Finn's head while he was driving. <em>"It's your choice."</em></p><p>If it really was his choice – why didn't it feel like that? Why was the world turning so fast, why was there this pressure on his chest that kept on getting bigger?</p><p>Finn's vision got blurry, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, but it was not helping at all. So he decided to pull over and stop the vehicle. He leaned his head against the steering wheel, concentrating on his breathing.</p><p>He hated losing the control, he hated that grandfather made him leave Rachel and her family.</p><p>He hated that he didn't hear from his mother and his stepfather for weeks.</p><p>Angry and frustrated, Finn hit the steering wheel in front of him. He was so sick of this.</p><p>
  <em>So freaking sick.</em>
</p><p>Trying to even out his breathing, Finn closed his eyes, and after some time, the world stopped spinning, and the tears disappeared as well. Turning on the engine again, Finn drove back to the road, but everything inside him didn't want to drive to his home.</p><p>Not yet. He just couldn't.</p><p>Like on autopilot, Finn turned to the other direction and drove to the only other place that came to his mind.</p><p>He parked his car behind Sam's, got out and went towards the porch of the Evans. Without thinking, he rang the doorbell.</p><p>After one minute, Sam opened the door – and his eyes widened. But then, he frowned.</p><p>"Are you here to call me out because of Mercedes?"</p><p>Confused, Finn looked at him. "Why should I call you out because of Mercedes?"</p><p>"Because she is the girl I told you about. I…I thought Rachel sent you. She was pissed after she has seen us together."</p><p>Finn had no idea what to answer now. Sam and Mercedes? And why was Rachel so pissed? When he thought about Rachel, Finn's body started aching, reminding him why he was here in the first place.</p><p>"I'm not here because of Mercedes."</p><p>Sam nodded slowly. "Because of your grandfather?"</p><p>This time, it was Finn's turn to nod. "He expects me at home, but I just can't return at the moment."</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?", Sam asked quietly. He stepped aside. "Enter."</p><p>The boys went up to his room, and being at Sam's new home was less awkward to Finn every time. Sam's old house had been like his second home, and he wondered whether it will feel like that with his new home one day as well.</p><p>"Sit down", Sam said, pointing at his bed while he sat down on the chef chair of his desk. Finn looked at the display of his laptop – and recognized the design of the website he was just looking at.</p><p>Quick, Sam closed his laptop, but it was already too late – Finn already recognized Mercedes' blog.</p><p>"Sam?", he asked while he sat down.</p><p>"Yes?", his friend answered innocently.</p><p>"In the last weeks, Mercedes became something like a sister to me. If you hurt her, I'm gonna hurt you. Okay, man?"</p><p>Sam's corners of his mouth twitched, but his glance stayed serious. "Alright. Even though that's not my plan, just sayin."</p><p>Finn looked down his hands, concentrating on his nails. "Sometimes, you have no other choice. Sometimes, you are forced to hurt the people you love even though that's the last thing you want to do."</p><p>Both of them stayed silent for a while. Finn needed to think about Rachel, his grandfather, his grandmother and his parents. He wondered what they would do if they were still alive.</p><p>Would they understand that he didn't want to work at Hummel-Hudson's? Would they allow that James ruined the family? Finn didn't think so. But unfortunately, none of them were present right now.</p><p>Sam pulled him out of his thoughts when he sat down next to him with two whiskey glasses in his hands. Grateful, Finn accepted the second glass, staring down the brown liquid.</p><p>"No matter what your grandfather planned – you will somehow find a solution. <em>We</em> will."</p><p>Finn just nodded numbly while he clinked his glass against Sam's.</p><hr/><p>Mercedes had no idea how much time passed when she let go of Rachel and they both went back into the house.</p><p>Rachel avoided the questions of her dads, mumbling that she was tired and wanted to go up to her room. Upstairs, she slumped down her bed without saying anything while Mercedes took a seat on her chair. For a while, they were just staring at each other, and Mercedes waited until Rachel said anything.</p><p>To be honest, the way Rachel acted at Kurt's aunt still hurt, and even though Mercedes was worried about her friend, she couldn't just forget it.</p><p>"I'm sorry I just flipped out before", Rachel started. Her eyes were red and her voice was still hoarse even though she stopped crying a couple of minutes ago.</p><p>"Seeing the two of you was the last thing I expected. I thought we told each other everything."</p><p>Mercedes took a deep breath. "I just wanted to figure out what was going on between me and Sam before I told another person about it. And besides, I knew exactly how you would react."</p><p>"Did I really give you the feeling that you cannot trust me anymore? I just want to protect you, that's all."</p><p>"I know", Mercedes said quietly, playing with the bracelet on her right wrist.</p><p>"I'm sorry I gave you the feeling that I act selfish. I…", Rachel shrugged. "That's my way to protect the people I care about."</p><p>Mercedes gulped and nodded slowly.</p><p>"It's just…" Rachel hesitated before she went on. "I don't know what kind of person Sam is now, but back then…I hated him and the way he acted."</p><p>"I totally get that", Mercedes answered. "I really do. But he really regrets his behavior. If you don't believe him, please believe me."</p><p>Rachel took a deep breath and nodded shortly.</p><p>"I really do like him, Rachel. I have a feeling that he understands me. And…it just made click."</p><p>"Maybe, he changed", Rachel said thoughtfully, looking down her hands.</p><p>"Do you want to tell me what happened between you and Finn?", Mercedes asked carefully.</p><p>Rachel visibly gulped, and she looked to the ceiling. "He returns to his grandfather. And to the firm."</p><p>"What?", Mercedes gasped, holding her breath. Rachel didn't say anything anymore. Minutes passed where she just stared to the ceiling. Her face expression was blank as if she was a zombie, and that sight gave Mercedes goosebumps.</p><p>"Sam told me on the was back to Lima that he wouldn't be surprised if James Hudson brought Finn home by playing dirty.", Mercedes whispered. "Do you think that happened today?"</p><p>That sentence pulled Rachel out of her state of trance. Her glance was angry when she looked back to her friend. "That douchebag blackmails Finn."</p><p>Mercedes exhaled. So Sam really was right. In the car, she didn't believe him.</p><p>"Hell to the no", she mumbled, ruffling her hair. "How does he blackmail him?"</p><p>Rachel opened her mouth just to close it again. Finally, she cleared her throat. "He…he told him that he would destroy my family."</p><p>Mercedes' eyes widened. "Wait…what?"</p><p>"That's all Finn told me, but he didn't need to tell me more. We all know that James Hudson stays true to his words." She rubbed her tear-filled eyes again.</p><p>Mercedes thought about what Rachel just told her, trying to think of a reason that justified James' behavior. But she just couldn't think of something.</p><p>Her grandfather would never act like that towards her. Hell, grandparents were supposed to buy their grandchildren ice cream and to spoil them endlessly.</p><p>"I don't get how he could do that to his grandsons", she said, shaking her head.</p><p>Rachel hugged her pillow next to her, looking sad and troubled. "He is determined to keep up the perfect façade of Hummel-Hudson's. And he needs Finn for that, no matter how bad he needs to hurt and manipulate him. I feel nauseous if I think about how Finn needs to do whatever he wants him to. I would like to help him, but I just don't know how." Rachel's voice broke again, and she needed to clear her throat.</p><p>Mercedes leaned forward, squeezing her hand. "But you <em>are</em> helping him."</p><p>"How? By sitting here and allowing that he leaves?"</p><p>She shook her head. "You are there for him. And I think that's what he needs right now."</p><p>Rachel gulped again and sniffed, blowing her nose for the hundredth time this day. Mercedes got up. "How about we distract ourselves? We could make popcorn and watch a musical or something. Even if we have to watch <em>Funny Girl</em> for the millionth time", Mercedes suggested carefully.</p><p>"Sounds good", Rachel admitted, rubbing her eyes again and smiling slightly. "Thanks that you are there for me, Mercedes."</p><p>She waved it off. "No biggie, white girl."</p><hr/><p>It was hard concentrating on the brainstorming for the new <em>Hummel-Hudson's</em> catalogues if Rachel didn't want to get out of Finn's mind.</p><p>"Finn?", Jacob Hopper just asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.</p><p>Just like all the others in this room, he was calling him by his forename, because there couldn't be two Mr. Hudsons. They all seemed to be skeptical towards Finn, even though he didn't even know half of the employees – James must have replaced them all during Finn's absence.</p><p>"Yes?", Finn answered, looking up and feigning interest.</p><p>"I just asked whether you have something to add."</p><p>Finn just stared at him. His throat was dry, and he realized how quiet it was all of a sudden. He looked in the eyes of the critical employees around him, and he was sure that they thought he had no idea what they were talking about.</p><p>But James had told him about everything since he had been a toddler. Finn knew exactly how this firm worked, even though some things had changed after Elaine's death.</p><p>"Yes. I want us to evaluate the management ratios monthly from now on, not every six months. This way, we could react faster if the development turns out disadvantageous. And in my opinion, the entire head should be present, not only the department heads."</p><p>Hopper's mouth opened, and then, he nodded and took notes in his iPad. In the next forty-five minutes, Finn pretended to take notes and to listen to the others talk, even though he was just drawing circles. The pen in his hand felt like it weighed tons whenever he tried writing down what his grandfather or his colleagues said.</p><p>The longest one and a half hours in his life ended eventually. Two head members went to James, talking to him while Finn got up and stretched his arms. James threw him a stern glance, and Finn slumped them down again.</p><p>So he just waited for his grandfather, notebook in hand. After a while, James motioned his employees to wait and went over to him.</p><p>"You are driving home with Andino. I have a business dinner with Hopper and Tanners. I won't come home today, I will stay overnight at Columbus.", he said, nodding shortly.</p><p>Now, Finn was allowed to leave. He quickly left the room and took the elevator. He had never felt more relieved when he left the building, breathing in the fresh air.</p><p>Andy was already waiting, leaning against the limousine and straightening up when he spotted Finn. He opened the door for him, and Finn got in, leaning his head against the seat. Now, behind the darkened windows, he could finally undo his dumb tie of his suit.</p><p>"Everything all right, Sir?", Andy asked him, looking at him on the rearview.</p><p>He just shrugged. He had no idea what to answer to this question, to be honest. It felt like he returned from a long vacation to a depressing life.</p><p>Finn leaned back and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, they felt dry. He must have fallen asleep or something, because it already got darker outside.</p><p>When he looked out of the window, he didn't recognize the surroundings.</p><p>"You missed the exit to Lima, Andy", Finn commented hoarsely.</p><p>But the chauffeur ignored him. Instead, he parked the car at the parking of a small bar. Finn was about to ask him what the hell they were doing there, but Andy was faster.</p><p>"We need to talk, Mr. Hudson."</p><p>…</p><p>The bar was not so small than it looked from the outside. Apart from Finn and Andy, there were only two other guys present who were watching the football game of a small TV in the corner.</p><p>They sat down at a small table in the back, and the waitress gave the menu to them.</p><p>"What I'm about to do will possibly cost me my job", Andy said after some minutes. His voice was calm, as if he was okay with it.</p><p>Finn looked at him, waiting.</p><p>The chauffeur cleared his throat, and opened his mouth when the waitress reappeared, asking them what they wanted to drink. Without looking away from Andy, Finn ordered two glasses of water. After she left, they were alone again.</p><p>"Half a year ago…", he finally started. "…I eavesdropped to a phone call of your grandfather."</p><p>Finn opened his mouth, but Andy already seemed to know what he wanted to ask. "The intercom was turned on." He hesitated. "I didn't think about it that much – James Hudson always has conversations while I'm present. But I couldn't stop thinking about that one."</p><p>Andy took deep breath before he went on. "He said: 'Elaine is dead. I need your help.'"</p><p>Finn paled. "How did that conversation continue?"</p><p>"He said that he would be there in twenty minutes, and he told his conversation partner to come alone."</p><p>All of a sudden, Finn's heartbeat quickened.</p><p>"Where did you drive grandfather?", he croaked.</p><p>"To Maximus Blood."</p><p>"Why should grandfather secretly meet our attorney?"</p><p>Andy opened his mouth, looking down his glass.</p><p>"When was that conversation?", Finn wanted to know, curious.</p><p>"The night after your grandmother died."</p><p>Finn's heart skipped a beat. What if Elaine's death was no coincidence? What if James had something to do with it? But then, he quickly shook his head.</p><p>James really loved Elaine; everyone could see that. He adored her with every fiber of his heart. He would never to that to her.</p><p>"Back then, I was too…distracted to think about it. But that conversation is still haunting me. And after I talked to Mildred this weekend, I knew that I needed to tell you about it."</p><p>"What did Mildred say?"</p><p>"She told me that there had been alarming developments at Hummel-Hudson's. Your grandfather fired a large part of the head."</p><p>"He didn't fire them, they left voluntarily. That's what we talked about at the meeting today", Finn said, realizing how wrong it sounded. He felt sick right now.</p><p>"Mildred said that she wasn't really happy with the way her mother led the firm, but at least, the fundamental values would stay the same. But this seems to change now as well."</p><p>Finn thought the same when he was at the meeting. When he and Kurt accompanied their grandmother as kids, he always felt the passion Elaine and her colleagues were radiating.</p><p><em>Hummel-Hudson's</em> used to have a heart.</p><p>Other than today were the atmosphere was tensed up and uncomfortable.</p><p>"I know what she means", Finn admitted quietly.</p><p>"Mildred doesn't think that Elaine would have the same visions as Mr. Hudson."</p><p>Finn frowned. "My grandparents always worked as a team."</p><p>"It only worked because Elaine always had the last word. She could control his actions because technically speaking, he was just her employee." Andy cleared his throat. "I think Elaine knew that something like that might happen, if …if something happened to her."</p><p>"Andy", Finn said slowly. "What do you want to say by that?"</p><p>Andy exhaled audibly. He took off the necklace with a small pendant he had been wearing, holding it in the air. Now that Finn looked at it closer, he realized that it was no pendant – it was a small key which he gave to Finn.</p><p>"A couple of years ago, Elaine gave that key to me. She said I should protect it with my life."</p><p>Finn turned the key in his hand. "Why did she give it to you?", he asked hoarsely.</p><p>The chauffeur gulped again. "We have been something like friends."</p><p>His grandmother had a secret. A secret she couldn't entrust Kurt or him or Mildred with. A secret he just got the key to.</p><p>"She never told me what the key is for", Andy muttered, thoughtful. "But I think you should get it."</p><p>Finn looked up, looking at Andy and realizing how sad he looked. He remembered what Rachel had told him about him. Everything that had happened – Elaine's death, and Kurt's and his move out. Even though he was just an employee – he was a part of their family. And his grandmother must have cared about him a lot so that she trusted him unconditionally.</p><p>"Do you think the key and grandfather's weird phone call have a connection?"</p><p>Andy shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that your grandfather does keep a secret."</p><p>Finn retrieved his wallet, putting the key inside it, next to Rachel's list. Determined, he looked Andy in the eyes.</p><p>"I will find out what it is."</p><p>"I hoped that you would say that, Mr. Hudson."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yup, the High School Society series is slowly coming to an end, and I promise, you won't be disappointed...</p><p>I still remember when I wrote down the first chapters of the first part, feels like yesterday to me *_*</p><p>Thank you guys for still reading this, you rock!*blinking back tears*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel was sitting on the cold stairs in front of the house of the Hummel-Hudsons, looking at her watch. Finn texted her over one hour ago whether she had time to meet him at his home, and she didn't hesitate to say yes. She wanted to be there for him and support him, even though it meant comforting him after a horrible meeting of the firm.</p><p>A couple of seconds later, the black limousine appeared at the driveway, so she got up, straightening out the wrinkles of her skirt. Andy stopped the vehicle, and Finn got out of it. Even though Rachel knew that he hated it, she couldn't help but notice how hot he looked in the suit he wore during the meeting. She gulped, and when she looked up again, she spotted the ambiguous smile of Finn.</p><p>In the next moment, he came closer, pulling her into a hug. "Hey", he mumbled into her ear, kissing her forehead.</p><p>"How was it?", she asked carefully, softly touching his back.</p><p>He nodded to the entrance door. "I will explain everything inside." Finn threw Andy a weird glance before the chauffeur nodded at them, got into the car and drove to the garage.</p><p>Before they entered, Janine, the housekeeper, came over to them. "Janine, Rachel and I would like to have some privacy", Finn said to her. "It would be great if nobody went upstairs."</p><p>Rachel felt how her cheeks reddened, just like the housekeeper who blushed. When Finn and she went up the stairs and to his room, she expected that he would press her against the wall and kiss her relentlessly. But instead, Finn retrieved his wallet from his pocket.</p><p>"I need to show you something", he repeated the words he had texted her.</p><p>"What happened?", she wanted to know, looking confused.</p><p>"After the meeting, Andy picked me up and drove me home – but he stopped at a bar. He told me something about grandfather. Something that changes everything."</p><p>He retrieved something from his wallet – a small key.</p><p>"What is that key for?", Rachel asked slowly.</p><p>"Grandmother entrusted Andy with that key some years ago. Besides, he told me that grandfather drove to an attorney shortly after her death. He told him that it was urgent, and not to tell anyone." He sounded nervous and excited at the same time.</p><p>Without realizing it, Rachel had held her breath. "What is that supposed to mean?"</p><p>Finn dropped his tie on his bed. "That means that we need to find out what grandmother was hiding from him. Maybe, the key could help us more. Maybe…" He trailed off, thoughtful.</p><p>Rachel squeezed his shoulders and kissed him softly on the cheek. "We will find out what the key is for."</p><p>He gulped and nodded. "Grandfather will stay at Columbus overnight. That's the perfect opportunity to search through grandmother's things."</p><p>They left his room, and Rachel followed Finn to the other wing of the second floor. The hallway was at least as long as the one where Finn's and Kurt's room were situated, but there was only one single door.</p><p>Finn took a deep breath before he turned to doorknob and opened the door. It somehow felt forbidden to enter someone else's room, and Rachel's heartbeat quickened. The room was spacious, on the left side was another door, certainly leading to an en-suite bathroom. In front of them was a walk-in closet which had to be more spacious than Rachel's bedroom.</p><p>"I have no idea when I have been here the last time", Finn whispered as if he was scared that someone caught them. He looked over to her desk at the window.</p><p>"Grandmother loved it to look out of the window while working. Everytime she entered my room, she wrinkled her nose, commenting that a desk shouldn't be standing at the wall."</p><p>Rachel stepped closer to him, touching his arm. "Shall we start?", she asked softly.</p><p>He stared at the desk for a while before he nodded slowly, taking a deep breath. "Yes. Let's start."</p><p>Rachel looked at him, questioning when she pointed at the drawers of her desk. "Just do it. No inhibitions.", Finn said.</p><p>So she opened the drawers, searching through them. There were only pens and photos, so she took them all out and knocked on the desk, listening whether it sounded hollow or something.</p><p>"You look like you don't do this for the first time. Is there something I need to know?", Finn asked while he looked into the drawers on the other side.</p><p>"I have watched enough movies", Rachel shrugged, knocking on the floor and taking a look at the carpet.</p><p>"I don't know whether I should find that scary or hot", he mumbled.</p><p>Rachel grinned while she had a look at a file, finding nothing that was suspicious. After they had searched through the entire desk, they didn't find anything, so they started with the nightstand. To be honest, Rachel felt kind of bad when she opened the dresser, looking through Mrs. Hummel's lotions, powders, and lipsticks. She even found an old magazine with her on the front cover.</p><p>"Nothing. Not even underneath the bed", Finn just said after he had gotten up. His shirt looked really dirty right now.</p><p>"Okay. Let's go to the closet", Rachel said, and he nodded.</p><p>When Rachel said that the walk-in closet was spacious, she didn't exaggerate. On both sides were clothes rails with dresses, tuxedos, pants, blouses and so many more. The left side must have belonged to Elaine, and Rachel needed to sweat a bit when she spotted her clothes. At the same time, she thought that Mercedes would probably give away a body part to have a look at those clothes.</p><p>Finn stepped into the closet, softly touching the gowns of his grandmother. "They still smell like her", he mumbled hoarsely.</p><p>Softly caressing his shoulders, Rachel said: "If you want to stop, you just need to say something."</p><p>He shook his head. "No."</p><p>So she nodded and went to the first shelf. Carefully, she started searching through shirts, skirts, pants and underwear. But she didn't find anything.</p><p>Finn on the other side of the closet wasn't successful either. When Rachel went to her white dresser, she held her breath after she had opened the first drawer. The jewelry inside the drawer was literally blinding her. Everything was shining and sparkling – brooches, bracelets, earrings and some elegant fascinators.</p><p>"Wow", she gasped.</p><p>Finn joined her, looking at the jewelry. "I remember a lot of these pieces; I even remember when exactly she wore them. Is that weird?"</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Carefully, they searched through her things, accessories, hair needles with diamonds, hair roses, and Rachel even recognized some of the brooches Kurt wore during classes when he had been sitting in front of her.</p><p>"Why is that drawer looking weird?", Finn suddenly asked.</p><p>Rachel was too busy looking at a glittering spider and to wonder when exactly she could wear something like that. In the next moment, Finn leaned forwards, pulling out the entire drawer, and his eyes widened. "I think I found something." He put his hand inside it, and Rachel could hear some rustling.</p><p>When he pulled something out, Rachel frowned. "What's that?"</p><p>Finn also looked surprised. He was holding a small box which had been pasted up with pearls and stones. The casket was so shrill and colorful, it didn't fit to the other things of Elaine Hummel's closet.</p><p>"Looks like a jewel case. But…but I doubt that it belonged to grandmother. It looks kind of weird."</p><p>Rachel nodded. The stones had been glued to the box in an unprofessional way, as if it had been made by a small child. "Did you or Kurt make something like that in kindergarten?"</p><p>Finn shook his head. "Even if we did, grandfather threw everything away."</p><p>"Finn", she said. "Turn it around."</p><p>He followed orders and froze. On the back was a small keyhole.</p><p>"Do you have the key?", she asked, but Finn already had pulled it out, and she was convinced that neither of them was breathing when he turned the key.</p><p>They exchanged glances and Finn opened the casket. Rachel leaned forward.</p><p>Inside was a small envelope, and Finn quickly took it out. Her eyes widened when he ripped open the paper and when he read it.</p><p>One minute later, Finn slowly looked up.</p><p>"And?", she whispered.</p><p>"We have to call Mildred. Immediately." He held the letter in the air. "That's the testament of my grandmother."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>…my daughter Mildred shall get my parts of Hummel-Hudson's men's wear. In case of my death, she shall take over the role of the creative director and of the first chairwoman until my grandsons finished their studies.</em>
</p><p>While Mildred was reading it out loud, Kurt's eyes widened. His aunt was rubbing her eyes as if she couldn't believe it herself.</p><p>"But that's not all", she said, handing it to Kurt. With his free hand, he buried his nails into Blaine's arm, excited.</p><p>
  <em>Herewith I, Elaine Hummel, appoint my grandson Kurt Hummel and my step grandson, Finn Hudson, to equal heirs. May they always believe in themselves and implement their visions.</em>
</p><p>Kurt gulped. After he came out, James had hinted that he had no future at Hummel-Hudson's now that everything apparently belonged to him. Now, he didn't need to worry about it anymore.</p><p>"I cannot believe she still had that thing", Mildred said quietly and looked at the casket in her lap. "I gave it to her when I was six."</p><p>"So if she hid the real testament carefully, that means…"</p><p>"…that the other will is a fake", Finn ended Kurt's sentence. "The will where only grandfather gets everything."</p><p>"Elaine's testament had been kept officially.", Mildred commented. "I have been there when it had been read out loud by Maximus Blood. Everything was correct."</p><p>"That testament has not been certified by Maximus Blood", Blaine suddenly said and pointed at the letter. "It has been certified by someone called Sean Knightley."</p><p>Finn and Kurt exchanged glances.</p><p>"That was our old attorney", Finn said slowly. "He died a couple of years ago, so grandfather employed Mr. Blood." He laughed, stunned. "I can't believe it."</p><p>"What exactly?", Kurt asked, snorting.</p><p>"Andy drove grandfather after grandmother's death to Blood. They must have faked her last will."</p><p>"So grandfather must have known that he wouldn't get anything. But…" Kurt trailed off before he continued speaking"But if she knew all the time that Mildred would get the firm eventually, why didn't she do anything when grandfather excluded her?"</p><p>"Because she wanted to protect me", Mildred said quietly. She brushed back a strand of her brown hair and gulped. "I will call my attorney. He will take care of the implementation of the real testament."</p><p>While she dialed the number of her attorney, Kurt almost squashed Blaine's hand because he was holding it way too tight. Because he still couldn't believe what was happening right now.</p>
<hr/><p>"What do you think about that pose?", Mercedes asked, trying another pose while she stood underneath Rachel's apple tree. Right now, she was modeling for some pieces for her blog, and Rachel volunteered to take the photos.</p><p>"Perfect", Rachel said, taking a couple of photos with the camera. At this moment, the doorbell rang. Mercedes frowned. "I thought Finn wouldn't be back soon."</p><p>"Maybe it didn't take them as long as they expected", Rachel answered when she went inside the house and to open the door.</p><p>And was surprised to see a middle-aged man and woman on her porch, both of them wore dark sunglasses. They looked kind of tired. "Hello, can I help you?"</p><p>"Are you Rachel Berry?", the woman asked immediately, looking stressed.</p><p>"Y…Yes?", Rachel answered, confused.</p><p>"Who are you?", Mercedes who appeared next to her, asked.</p><p>"I'm Burt, and this is Carole, my wife. We are Finn's and Kurt's parents", the man explained quickly.</p><p>Rachel's eyes lit up. "You are Finn's parents? Oh my gosh, it's nice to finally meet you" She straightened out the wrinkles of her skirt. "Oh my, where are my manners? Please, enter."</p><p>The woman, Carole, shook her head. "Unfortunately, we don't have much time. We really need to know where our sons are. Neither of them are reacting to our phone calls or texts."</p><p>"Wait", Mercedes spoke up, looking confused. "I thought that you were dead or something. Actually, everyone thinks that you are dead."</p><p>Burt looked around, paranoid. "Long story, but it is important that it stayed like that for a while. So please, don't tell anyone for now, it's just for the boys' protection."</p><p>The girls nodded slowly.</p><p>"Would you tell us now where they are?", Carole pleaded, checking her watch. "It's urgent."</p><p>"They are at Columbus right now with their aunt Mildred, talking to James Hudson. It's about Mrs. Hummel's last will", Rachel explained.</p><p>Both of the boys' parents paled instantly. "Oh no", Carole muttered.</p><p>"What is it?", Mercedes asked, looking worried. Rachel got a bad feeling as well.</p><p>Burt gulped, rubbing his baseball cap on his head. "James Hudson…he is highly dangerous. He tried killing us, and I'm sure that he will try the same with other problem factors as well."</p>
<hr/><p>It took a couple of minutes until James' assistant let Finn, Kurt and Mildred into his office. Mildred wore an elegant sheath dress, Finn and Kurt wore Hummel-Hudson's suits. When they entered, Finn couldn't help but feel nervous when he spotted his grandfather.</p><p>"To what do I owe this honor?", James asked the trio, sneering.</p><p>Mildred crossed his room, more relaxed than Finn had ever seen her. At this moment, it seemed like she had more pull. "We need to talk, James.", she sat down on one of the stools on his opposite, Finn and Kurt followed suit.</p><p>James looked back and forth between Mildred and his grandsons.</p><p>"We have found that piece of paper", Mildred went on, retrieving her briefcase and taking out a copy of Elaine's last will and giving it to James.</p><p>Finn studied his face expression carefully. First, James blinked, perplexed. In the next moment, he paled and reread the document.</p><p>"What is that?", he asked and looked up.</p><p>"That's the last will of my mother", Mildred answered, calm. "And we wonder which testament had been read out loud in December."</p><p>Grandfather's right eye started twitching. He ruffled his grey hair and gulped. That gesture was speaking volumes. But Finn needed to be sure.</p><p>"Did you fake grandmother's testament, grandfather?", he asked, and was surprised that he sounded emotionless and ice cold.</p><p>James just stared at him, apparently speechless.</p><p>"I asked you something." He looked at his grandfather who had started sweating. "Did you fake her testament to take over Hummel-Hudson's?"</p><p>"I had no other choice", he finally admitted.</p><p>Kurt inhaled sharply. Finn was gripping the chair tightly. "Why?", he asked, trying way too hard to stay calm.</p><p>"I didn't work my entire life for that firm to get nothing in the end."</p><p>"Elaine would have given the parts to you if she didn't know how greedy you are", Mildred spat.</p><p>"You have no idea what you are talking about!", James roared.</p><p>Mildred glared at him, furious, and crossed her arms. "We have two options, James", she said slowly. "The first: You withdraw from this firm and I take over the leading position, like mother has planned it."</p><p>It was dead silent in the room all of a sudden. "In case you refuse to do it, I already talked to Maximus Blood. He will testify against you if we don't press charges against him. He will tell the judge that you blackmailed him and forced him to read out loud a fake testament. Your chances to win are zero percent, James, because of the proofs. And you can imagine what will happen if the press finds out about it."</p><p>Finn was surprised when James started laughing. He folded his hands, looking relaxed when he got up. "I'm impressed, Mildred, I'm impressed. But let's say that both options are not quite optimal to me."</p><p>He retrieved something from his belt – and Finn's eyes widened when he saw what it was.</p><p>A gun. At the same time, someone else entered the room. Someone with a gun in his hands as well.</p><p>Maximus Blood.</p><p>"Get up, all of you. And walk over to the wall.", James ordered coldly, his gun pointed at them, just like Mr. Blood.</p><p>"And don't do anything stupid, I dare you.", the attorney (was he even a real attorney? Or one of James' criminal friends? Finn honestly couldn't tell) hissed.</p><p>The trio slowly followed orders, shocked about the development. Finn dared looking at Mildred and Kurt who had paled as well.</p><p>Well, he didn't see that one coming.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys, but I just couldn't help it :P That was the penultimate chapter, next time: The finale!</p><p>In addition to that, I will upload a fun-facts-chapter (what excatly I changed from the original novel etc.)</p><p>See you next time and...stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is wrong with you?", Kurt next to Finn hissed to James. "Which sane person threatens his family with a gun?"</p><p>"You are right, things got out of hand", James just said, looking down his weapon in his hands. "But Elaine and I, we always had a plan. Burt and Carole take over the car shops, our grandchildren go to an Elite college, Finn takes over the firm. We needed a strategy – but suddenly, Elaine wanted to involve Mildred more in the firm even though I got rid of her years ago. It took me so long to talk her out of it."</p><p>Finn couldn't believe how he talked about grandmother or her family.</p><p>"So it was not mom's idea to exclude me", Mildred said slowly.</p><p>"Of course not. Your mother always had problems to act consequently. Other than her, I had a vision for Hummel-Hudson's, but you got into my way."</p><p>"And why did you need me?", Finn asked. If they posed a lot of questions, they could buy time. To be honest, he didn't want to find out what his crazy grandfather wanted to do with them after he was done.</p><p>And it seemed to work because in the next moment, James snorted. "Because you always did what I wanted you to do. Because you just needed a little bit of violence to go to the right direction. It would be for the best if you filled Elaine's gap, not someone who has his own will."</p><p>Ouch, that hurt a lot.</p><p>"You are a disgrace for this family, James", Mildred said in a dangerous quiet way. "You don't deserve Elaine's heritage. Or Joseph's. Did you get rid of my brother in law and his wife as well? By shooting them, like you plan it with us?"</p><p>James shook his head slowly. "Please, Milly, I'm no monster", he said, smirking.</p><p>"Don't dare calling me like that", Mildred hissed, but was ignored by James.</p><p>"Of course, I sent someone who makes the dirty work for me", he went on. "After their deaths, I can take over their car-business as well and sell everything. This way, I can expand Hummel-Hudson's."</p><p>Finn gasped for air. He couldn't be serious, right? He was responsible for their parents' disappearances? When did his life turn into a murder mystery?</p><p>"Don't you feel ashamed, grandfather?", Kurt asked, his voice was trembling.</p><p>"I just did what I thought was the right thing."</p><p>"If that's the case, your moral compass must be broken as hell", Finn answered dryly, eyeing the guns pointed at them.</p><p>"Grandmother would be ashamed of you if she were alive and saw you right now", Kurt hissed, eyes narrowed. "You are sick. Really sick."</p><p>Finn wondered how they could stay so strong when two deadly weapons were pointed at them. Maybe facing a deadly situation was good for the adrenaline inside their bodies.</p><p>James laughed. "No, Kurt, that's the wrong word. Let's call it ambitious." He checked his watch. "Now, turn around and slowly go down the stairs to the car Smith has prepared for you."</p><p>"Seriously? You are kidnapping us so that you can get away?", Mildred snorted. "How can you go so low?"</p><p>"Get moving", Blood just ordered sternly, pointing the gun at Mildred who quickly followed orders.</p><p>Finn gulped. That definitely wasn't the way they planned it.</p><p>But when they wanted to turn around, someone suddenly knocked down James from behind who fell to the floor immediately. Finn looked up – and was surprised to see his stepfather's face.</p><p>"Dad!", Kurt gasped, surprised.</p><p>Behind him, Finn's mom, Rachel, Mercedes and Andy appeared.</p><p>Mildred carefully picked up the gun he had dropped, pointing it at Maximus Blood. "It's over, Blood", she spat.</p><p>"Yes, the cops are on their way as well", Burt added. "They will be upstairs in no time."</p><p>"So?", Mr. Blood said, gripping his gun tighter. His hands were trembling. "I still have a weapon."</p><p>"But how will it help you?", Carole asked softly. "If you shoot one of us, it definitely won't make things easier."</p><p>"Yes, and besides, I have a weapon as well", Mildred pointed out calmly, still pointing the gun at Maximus. "I took shooting lessons during college; I know exactly how this Glock works. You shoot, I shoot."</p><p>"Please, man", Finn said, taking a few steps towards Maximus Blood. "Finn…", Rachel behind him whispered warningly, and Finn threw her a pleading glance. 'Please trust me', he wanted to say by that.</p><p>In the meanwhile, Kurt went to stand next to Finn. "Let it be, okay? You are only doing this because grandfather forced you, right?", he asked carefully.</p><p>Maximus Blood nodded slowly. It was dead silent inside the room. Finn shortly exchanged glances with Kurt. Right now, they didn't need words. "So there is nothing to be afraid of. Please, just give Kurt your weapon. Please."</p><p>Hesitantly, Kurt stepped closer to him, and looked at Maximus warmly. "Please."</p><p>It felt to Finn like everyone held his breath when Mr. Blood's moved his hand – and handed the weapon to Kurt. Finn dared to pat his shoulder. "Thanks, man."</p><p>"There are no bullets inside anyway", Mr. Blood admitted quietly. "Mr. Hudson, I would never do something like that to your family. After all those years I worked for you."</p><p>In the next moment, a bunch of cops stormed into the room, arresting Mr. Blood and an unconscious James. Only at this moment, Finn realized how much he had trembled with fear and how sweaty his hands were.</p><p>He let his mother and Rachel pull him into a tight hug, while Mercedes and Burt did the same with Kurt.<br/>He let the policemen escort them out of the building where a couple of journalists and reporters were already waiting for them with their microphones and notebooks.<br/>He let Andy help him get into the limousine.<br/>He barely noticed how Andy handed a still trembling Mildred his jacket.</p><p>"What you have just done was brave and noble, just like your father would have acted. I'm so proud of you, Mr. Hudson", Andy murmured to him before he got into the driver's seat. Mildred sat down at the shotgun seat, the suit jacket of the chaffeur still wrapped around her shoulders. Andy murmured comforting words into her ear and she smiled faintly.</p><p>Even though Finn was still shocked to the core, he couldn't help but think that they had won.</p><p>…</p><p>The sun was blinding them, but Finn was enjoying the moment on the field. He was not thinking. He was just running. In the meanwhile, three weeks had passed since the incident. Grandfather was in prison now, and his parents decided to return to Lima permanently to be there for him and Kurt.</p><p>For a couple of seconds, Finn closed his eyes, concentrating on the steps of the others, the shoutings, the ball…</p><p>"Hudson!", Coach Beiste suddenly yelled. "Stop sleeping, goddammit!" So, he started concentrating on what was happening on the field again. When the referee whistled, Sam and Puck high-fived with him because they were in the lead. Finn put off his helmet, searching for Rachel with his eyes.</p><p>She was sitting in the first row with Kurt, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes and the rest of the event management team. Mercedes was about to show Tina next to her how the camera worked. She would need that, after all, she had been voted to take over the leading position with Ryder after Rachel and Mercedes graduated. When Finn went over to his girlfriend, he couldn't help but grin.</p><p>"Hey", he mumbled, leaning down to her and kissing her softly. The kiss got more intense and they just couldn't stop.</p><p>Mercedes made a weird noise and Rachel pulled away, laughing.</p><p>"Well, if he plays like that, I forgive him that he skips our meetings once a week", Kitty who was leaning against Matt, commented.</p><p>"Yes", Rachel agreed. "He makes a good job, right?"</p><p>Finn's heart was beating faster.</p><p>"Hi", Sam said and joined them. "I also want praise."</p><p>"Fishing for compliments is uncool, Evans", Mercedes answered. Even though her tone was serious, her mouth was twitching. Finn looked to Sam, and realized how he looked at her: unburdened, open and full of affection. He wondered whether he looked at Rachel like that as well.</p><p>"Moments like these make me miss Blaine", Kurt sighed theatrically.</p><p>"You have seen him the last time one hour ago, white boy", Mercedes laughed.</p><p>The education authority members had voted concerning Kurt's case, whether he was allowed to stay at McKinley or not. Luckily, they had voted in his favor, so he returned to Lima. And thanks to the strict private lessons, he didn't need to do anything for school anymore because he already knew everything.</p><p>Finn kind of found it unfair, but he was happier about the fact that he could spend the last months of his senior year with his brother. And with his parents. And his girlfriend.</p><p>"Come on, captain", Puck who had just made out with Quinn, said. His lips were swollen, and Finn needed to grin. "The break is over. We will kick our opponents' asses."</p><p>Finn smiled at Rachel one last time before he jogged back to the field with his bros. While he did that, he thought about the beginning of this schoolyear. About the day were Kurt came to him and he promised to himself to keep an eye on Rachel.</p><p>Since that day, everything had changed. Instead of going to Harvard and being part of the head of his family's firm, he was courageous enough to decide against what his grandparents wanted and listened to his heart. His parents were fine with his plans and encouraged him to do what he found right.</p><p>Mildred already took over Hummel-Hudson's and already started to change it for the better. Kurt would join her after his freshman year at Harvard, working part time until he was done studying.</p><p>At the beginning of the schoolyear, Finn thought that senior year was a countdown until his unburdened life would be over, but now…it felt like a beginning. Even though he still needed to process a lot of things, his perspective of life changed fundamentally.</p><p>And he had never been so grateful for that.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>-Four months later-</em>
</p><p>"How about here?", Finn asked.</p><p>Rachel turned to him. He was standing between the bed and a small closet, holding the photo against the wall. It showed her and Finn and it was one of the first they had taken after they went to Thailand. They were standing in front of a busy street market, beaming.</p><p>She needed to smile. Those weeks had been the best of her life – that's why she wanted to hang it in her dorm.</p><p>"Perfect", Rachel said, and Finn hung it up immediately.</p><p>"By the way, I have a surprise for you", he told her, and Rachel's eyes lit up when he retrieved a present.</p><p>"What…?"</p><p>"Open it", he said, smiling.</p><p>Slowly, Rachel followed orders, looking at another photo with a picture frame. "That's from our farewell party!"</p><p>"I thought you could put it on your desk or something. We could all watch you learn."</p><p>The photo had been taken at the beginning of this summer before Finn went to Thailand with Rachel. His parents (Who were really nice, by the way. Like, reaaallly nice) stood next to Andy and Mildred, who were holding hands, Sam had wrapped his arms around Mercedes' waist, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany and even Chandler were smiling widely, so did Kurt and Mr. An...<em>Blaine </em>next to them. Santana was grimacing, Puck tried to look badass but was failing miserably because Quinn next to him was laughing at him. Finn was smiling at the camera while Rachel was leaning her head against his shoulder, looking happy.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you", Rachel whispered. Because in three days, Finn would fly to Bali where he would be taking courses about journalistic writing and professional photographing. His blog already had a few fans, and Finn had so much fun creating it. Everytime he talked about his layouts and his new entries, his eyes were literally sparkling.</p><p>Rachel had never seen him like that. And even though it hurt to be separated from him for four weeks, she was happy how enthusiastic Finn was.</p><p>It felt like they both arrived – she at Harvard (Yes, she decided on Harvard instead of NYADA because Kurt and Mercedes convinced her. And the prospect of spending the next four years with her two best friends as well was great, even though they all didn't study the same. But as a compromise, Rachel could take a couple of courses during an exchanging program at NYADA because both universities were partner universities, but she needed to wait until her sophomore year) and Finn at – okay, he didn't have a fixed place.</p><p>But the point was that he found something that made him happy. Finn told her he would continue with his blog, even after he would start studying in one year at Harvard as well. Because instead of not accepting his acceptance, his parents convinced him to postpone his studies.<br/>And instead of studying economics like his grandfather wanted him to, Finn would study engineering so that he can take over the car-business one day.</p><p>"But of course, we won't force you to do what you don't want to, sweetie", Carole had said to Finn during the farewell party. Rachel stood next to him, squeezing his hand.</p><p>"Yes, after all, that's your life, not ours", Burt had agreed. "And we are sorry we couldn't be there for you and Kurt after all those horrible things happened, but we needed to disappear after a fisher boat saved us, or else, James would have done horrible things to you if he knew that we survived."</p><p>"I understand", Finn had just answered. He had told Rachel that it would take some time until he could forgive them, but at least, he could understand why they acted like they did.</p><p>"I will bring you something", Finn just pulled Rachel out of her thoughts, and she looked up. "Or I will construct something this time."</p><p>Rachel needed to grin. "Something colorful, please. And detailed."</p><p>"I will see what I can do", he mumbled. When he leaned forwards and kissed her, fireworks where in front of Rachel's eyes. She wondered whether it would be like that forever.</p><p>When he pulled away, Rachel needed to grin. "My Finn", she whispered before she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him again. He sighed into her lips.</p><p>They had fought for so long to be where they were now. So many things happened in the past year: Crushed wishes, hopeful dreams, and more love than she hoped for.</p><p>They fought and saved each other. And that's what they would keep on doing in the future as well. Every hour, minute, second.</p><p>
  <em>-Fin-</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it...it's over...*crying my eyes out*</p><p>I also posted a trivia chapter, see you there ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. FunFacts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.<br/>This is going to be a trivia chapter about everything I changed within the original. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>Fun Fact #1: </em></strong>The counterpart of Rachel is called Ruby Bell, and she lives in a fictious, British town called Gormsey. Her dad is paralyzed from the waist down after an accident at a lake, her mother works at a bakery. Other than Rachel, she wants to get into Oxford, an Elite University in Great Britain. I changed it into Lima instead of Gormsey, and I changed Oxford into NYADA and Harvard.</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #2: </em></strong>Finn's counterpart is called James Beaufort, and a lot of things remained unchanged from the original. I portrayed Finn a little bit more naïve than James in the original though.</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #3: </em></strong>Kurt's counterpart is James twin sister. I really needed to change a lot of things because not only Lydia is a girl, but also because she got pregnant. I changed the pregnancy problem to homophobia and Kurt's depression. The counterpart of Blaine is Graham, also a teacher of the kids. Concerning his character, I didn't need to change that much</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #4:</em></strong> It's kind of complicated with Mercedes' counterpart. In the original, Ruby (Rachel) has a younger sister called Ember. Mercedes got Ember's storyline, but she also got the storyline of Ruby's friend at school called Lin, a girl whose parents went bankrupt. I made Mercedes a scholarship holder as well. Read FF #6 to learn more about Samcedes</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #5:</em></strong> James' bros are called Wren, Alistair, Keshav and Cyril. There are no fixed counterparts for everyone, I just mixed it up among Sam, Artie, Mike and Puck. Cyril is Chandler's counterpart, but I planned to give Cyril's role to Sam at first (which I did. That explained Sam's douchey behavior at the beginning). Cyril is in love with Lydia (Kurt) for years, but also had an affair with Lin (Mercedes?) for years, so that meant that I had to make Sam gay or bisexual which I would find weird. Besides, there wouldn't be Samcedes in the end. So I quickly wrote Chandler into the story in the first part.</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #6: </em></strong>Since Mercedes had two counterparts, I had to decide which lovestory to choose: Ember (Ruby's little sister) starts something with bad boy Wren, Lin has a dirty affair with Cyril. It took me long to take the right decision, but I decided on Ember's and Wren's love story. This way, I could turn Sam into Wren and give Chandler the role of Cyril.</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #7: </em></strong>At the beginning, Alistair had been Puck's counterpart because they acted in the same way, and Keshav Artie's. Alistair is gay (out and proud), and Keshav is bisexual (not so out). They also had a love story, so I decided to give those roles to Brittany and Santana. Since Alistair is also a royal, I made Santana a princess. I also found it amusing to give the role of a princess to her since she acts the least ladylike in the series as well.</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #8:</em></strong> Quinn got the role of Elaine Ellington, Alistair's older sister, and a total bitch. I didn't make her that bitchy in the High school society series because I actually like Quinn. Elaine is based on Elaine Hummel, Finn's and Kurt's grandmother.</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #9: </em></strong>Actually, James' and Lydia's dad was the douche and antagonist in the original story. But I just couldn't make Finn's and Kurt's parents so douchey, so James Hudson and Elaine Hummel were born. I also let it escalate with the entire criminal scheming (send a killer to Burt an Carole, he threatening Kurt, Finn and Mildred with a gun), in the book, Mortimer Beaufort (James Hudson) was not that criminal, he didn't even have a weapon. I was a little bit disappointed, so I invented the criminal storyline</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #10:</em></strong> As the original story took place in Great Britian, I also had to change a lot of cultural things. Lacrosse turned to football, English dishes to American ones, Oxford turned to Harvard, London to Columbus etc.</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact#11:</em></strong> I generally shortened the story because some chapters were just superfluous, boring or not important for the story.</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #12: </em></strong>Mildred and Andy got together in the end. In the original, the chauffeur called Percy didn't get together with Ophelia (Mildred), that was also my idea.</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #13: </em></strong>Tina got the role of Jessalyn, one of the members of the event management club, Kitty got Camille's role (creepy how perfect she was for the role). In the end, we learn that Ryder and Tina would take over the event management club, also something I added.</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #14: </em></strong>There were sooo many detailed sex scenes, like <em>really</em> detailed. I extremely shortened them because wtf, I'm not reading a porn, right? Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude, but I will never<em> ever </em>write about sex like that, maybe hot make out scenes, but that's all. What happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors.</p><p><strong><em>Fun Fact #15: </em></strong>To be honest, I didn't want this story to feature Finchel as a main pairing at first. I considered Samcedes or Klaine. But as you have noticed, I don't like working with too many OCs. So I started thinking: With which constellation would I need as few OCs as possible? Which had been Rachel as Ruby and Finn as James. This way, the story as we know it today has been born.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's it, fellas! It's officially over now *sob* Thank you so much for having read this until the very end! Your views made me keep writing, and so did your nice comments. If you still have open questions concerning this story (plotholes etc.), let me know, and maybe I will make a Q&amp;A chapter or something</p><p>Goodbye for now…</p><p>XOXO your princess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>